The Bachelor
by AnnaLouise26
Summary: Colby Lopes is the newest Bachelor. He has no idea why & hates the idea but his bosses think that this will be good for WWE and his image, so he accepted after getting a very good deal from WWE and ABC. Annaliese applies as a drunk joke and somehow gets on to the show. What happens when these two meet and actually make the most of this interesting journey. Full synopsis in ch 1.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set early October of 2015 and I have moved his injury to earlier in the year for this to work. Hope you like it. I do not own any of the WWE names, the only things that I own are my OCs._

 _ **Colby Lopes also known as Seth Rollins is the newest Bachelor. He has no idea why but hates the idea. His bosses think that this will be good for WWE and be good for his name, so he accepted after getting a very good deal from both WWE and ABC. Anna is one of the Bachelorettes and has no clue why she is there, as all of this was a drunk joke that her friends did on a night out. What happens when these two meet and actually make the most of this interesting journey.**_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I get a message from Stephanie McMahon to fly to Connecticut for a meeting. I have no idea why she wants to see me as I have been out with an injury since the middle of August.

I arrive at WWE headquarters and make my way up to the 12th floor and walk up to the reception desk. Sitting behind it is one of the many receptionists. She looks up from her computer as I approach and gasps. "I'm here to see Stephanie." I address.

"Sure." she stutters and picks up the phone and delivers the message. I wait a minute and she hangs up. "Mrs. Levesque is in the meeting room waiting for you. Head down the hall and it's the fourth door on your left."

"Thank you." I thank.

I find the meeting room and knock on the door. "Come in." Steph yells. I open the door and inside is Vince McMahon, Paul (Triple H), Stephanie and some unfamiliar people that I have never seen before. Vince, Steph and Paul rise as I shake their hands. "Thanks for coming in." Steph thanks.

"No worries it wasn't like I was doing anything spectacular."

"How's the knee?" Paul asks.

"Good, nearly four months post op, I've been rehabbing all day everyday and have been given the all clear to get back in the gym, but I can't push myself."

"Good to hear, you look good." Paul compliments.

"Thanks."

"So we called you here because WWE has been given an offer we just can't turn down." Stephanie explains.

"What?"

Stephanie grins. "WWE and ABC are partnering up because ABC want's a WWE Superstar to be the next Bachelor."

My eyes go wide. "You mean that reality dating show?"

"Yes." says one of the gentleman in the room. "I'm Mike Fleis and I am creator and executive producer of the show."

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Since you are currently single and aren't working, WWE and ABC have asked if you would be the next Bachelor." Mike announces.

I laugh a little. "You're joking?"

The room is silent. "They're serious, they have offered you and WWE a really good deal." Vince responds.

"Why me?"

"You are worth money and you are currently in need of getting your face out their again, and since you can't be in the ring and can't wrestle yet we thought you would be perfect, so we suggested you." Stephanie explains.

"But me the Bachelor, that would ruin me, no offense to the show, but I know what that show's about, and it's not about finding a relationship."

"We get that you're a little put off, but if you hear us out we will offer you a great deal that you can't possibly turn down." Mike adds.

"What?"

"If you become the next Bachelor, you have complete creative control of what you do on the season, the dates you do, how many woman are selected, where you want to travel too, you get to publicize yourself as well as your job as well as a nice pay check."

"Colby, think about this for a second, you will get to advertise, not just Seth Rollins, but your company, you will get to re-establish yourself after the ordeal you had last year." Stephanie convinves.

I groan and look at the room. "You've already made the decision for me haven't you?"

"Not yet, it's your decision, but if you do this, we promise you, we will create the show however you like, we won't use the techniques we use on normal seasons, we will rebuild the show around you." Mike promises.

"Can I have some time to think?"

"We thought you'd might mention that, so we called in some reinforcements." Paul announces and the door opens and in walks Jon (Dean Ambrose), Joe (Roman Reigns) and Renee.

"So Mr. Lopez is going to be the next Bachelor." Jon teases.

I send a glare in his direction. "I haven't said yes."

"That's why we are here; we are here to talk you into it." Renee explains.

"What are you doing here Renee, I love you and all, but you are probably one of the last people I thought would be here?"

She laughs. "They offered me a job on the show."

I stare at her wide eyed. "What?"

"I'm going to be co-hosting with Chris Harrison, and I am also going to be a confidant that you can go to if you need to talk."

"You mean if I decide to do it, you will be there with me?"

"Yes." she responds as they all sit down.

"You're happy for her to do this?" I ask Jon.

He nods. "Yes, she jumped at the opportunity and it also let's you have someone you can ask advice about and feel comfortable with."

"You would help me?"

Renee nods instantly. "All the way."

"Colby, this is a really good opportunity for you, and I know you are still recovering but this will allow you to also recover mentally as well as physically. This will allow you to not just worry about wrestling and coming back which you will, it will help you find someone that you could possibly fall in love with." Stephanie encourages.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then you get paid extremely well to make woman fall at your feet and also get to advertise WWE." Vince responds.

"If I do this, you promise I have full control of the show?"

"We promise." Mike promises.

I take a breath. "Fine, I will do it, I hate the idea but it's money that I need right now."

Renee claps in excitement. "This will be good for you Colby, I know you don't like these type of shows, but just try it, you never know what you might get out of it."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this?" I slur as I take a sip from my red cup.

"Come on A this is kind of funny, and besides if you ever get on, you could be on TV." Emma responds chuckling.

"You do it, I know it isn't going to work but for your drunken benefit, make me sound fabulous."

Abby chuckles. "Aww love you're already fabulous, those bitches have got nothing on you."

I laugh nodding in agreement. "Who is the next bachelor anyway?"

"They haven't announced it yet. I think it's going to be someone that isn't connected to The Bachelor franchise." Abby guesses.

"And you could potentially be the first Aussie on the show, which would be awesome." Emma adds.

I think about it for a second. "I would sound horrible."

Abby shakes her head. "Your accents awesome, and think of it like this if you ever get into an argument with one of those fake ass bitches, your Aussie slang would come out and you would sound even more badass."

If you don't know already, I'm Annalise, but my friends and family call me Anna, A or Annalise when I'm in trouble. And as you can see my friends and I went out for the night and we have had one too many drinks.

Once returning back to my condo, we crash on the couch and put the TV on. An add pops up and it's asking for single bachelorette a to apply for the newest season of The Bachelor. As it ends I make a joke saying that I should be the first ever Aussie on the show, and somehow my friends thought it was the best idea I've ever come up with and we are filling out an application. This is ridiculous there is no way in a million years that this would work, but because I'm drunk and I probably won't remember this in the morning I will probably laugh about it down the line.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to a serious hangover and find my two best friends passed out on the sofa. Emma and Abby mean the world to me. We met in freshmen year of college where we competed in college gymnastics. I got offered a scholarship at the Univeristy of Florida and took the chance to compete all around the US and I loved every minute of it.

Unfortunately three and a half years ago my days as a college gymnast were over when I had a terrible accident on the uneven bars and I broke my neck. After recovering from my injury, I graduated from Florida University with a Bachelor in Journalism where I now write for the schools website and also assistant coach the girls in the Gators gym.

"Morning sleeping beauties." I greet loudly to my sleeping friends.

They groan as they hear me. "Ouch." Abby hisses.

I chuckle. "I feel your pain girl."

"How much did we drink last night?" Emma asks.

"Too much, we should probably stop drinking so much I mean we are almost 26, we are groan adults."

"Yeah that will never happen." Abby jokes.

"I have to go into work so when you leave can you please lock up?"

"Will do, but why do you have to go in today, today is your day off?" Emma asks.

"The girls are having an extra day of practice this week, which means I have to be there." I explain.

"Have a good day."

* * *

I make my way to practice and my head is still throbbing. I say my hello's and make my way to the office where I grab a cup of coffee and go over the schedule for today's session.

I hear someone come in the office and turn around to see Flynn one of the bar coaches. "Hey Flynn." I greet.

"Hey Anna, good night last night?"

I nod laughing. "Yes, but I don't remember much."

"Those are always the best nights." he laughs. "I actually came in to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"We've been working together the past couple years and we get along really well and always have a great time together, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me?" He asks nervously.

My eyes go wide. "Um, that's really sweet of you to ask but I have so much on my plate right now, I don't have time, but how about when I have a free night I will call you and let you know." I suggest. He looks hurt but nods. "I'm sorry, it's just I would be the worst person to date right now." I apologies and exit the room before it get's even more awkward.

* * *

After work that day I arrive back at my apartment exhausted. I place my belongings on the kitchen bench and my phone rings. **"Hello."** I answer.

An unfamiliar voices answers. **"Is this Annalise Smith?"**

I frown. **"Yes it is."**

 **"Fabulous, my name is Robyn Sant and I'm one of the producers for The Bachelor."** she introduces herself.

My eyes go wide. **"Uh okay."**

 **"We were calling to ask if you would fly down to LA and meet with us?"**

I gasp shocked. **"Are you serious?"**

 **"Yes, we got your application last night, and to be honest with you, I don't think I have laughed that hard reading an application form."** She expresses.

 **"Wow, um okay, um, shit, I'm sorry it's just I was not expecting this like ever, and to be truthful with you I was drunk when I did the form."**

She laughs loudly. "That's even better, you would be perfect for the show."

 **"Um, can I call you back in a day or so, to think about it, because if I do this I have to make arrangements and so forth?"**

 **"That is perfectly all right, if you choose to come down for a meeting, we can fly you down."**

 **"Are you serious?"** I ask.

 **"Yes, we want to make it as easy as possible."**

 **"I will call you tomorrow, is that okay?"**

 **"Yes, ring me on this number and let me know your decision."** She finishes and hangs up.

* * *

Once I get off the phone my mind races. Is this like some kind of joke or did that just happen.

I instantly facetime Emma. **"Emma."** I shout into the phone.

"What?" She asks confused.

 **"You would never guess who just rang me."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"A producer from The Bachelor rang me and they want to meet with me."** I announce.

She squeals. **"OMG are you serious?"**

 **"Dead serious I just got off the phone with her, what did you even say in the application I can't remember?"**

She laughs. **"I don't either."**

 **"They apparently loved it."**

 **"OMG, this is great, you have to meet with them."**

 **"But I have work."** I argue.

 **"Ring up your boss and tell her the situation, just tell her, no one else, she would understand, you work your ass off at that place, you deserve to have this time."**

 **"What if I get there and it's all just some joke?"**

 **"You won't know if you don't try."** Emma responds.

I sigh. **"Fine, I'll do it."**

She squeals. **"OMG this is great, my friend is going to be on the bachelor."**

 **"I haven't been selected yet."**

She laughs. **"Leece, once they get one good look at you they are going to love you, trust me, you are getting on that show."**

 **"I better ring work and tell them I need a few days off."**

 **"Do it, and call that producer back and tell her you will meet with them, oh think of the opportunity this is for you, you get to do something you always thought was a joke, but just maybe you might get something out of it."**

 **"Alright, I got to go, thank you."** I thank.

 **"Don't mention it."**

After getting off the phone I call work and inform my boss Rhonda about my situation and what surprised me more than anything was her reaction. She actually squealed when I told her and she is a huge fan and loves the show. After she calmed down she granted me the time off and told me to have fun.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone this is my new story, that I actually think is going to be great. I love the Bachelor and I love wrestling so why not mix it. Let me know what you would like to see in the story: what dates should occur, which superstars should appear on the show, arguments etc..**_

 _ **Please review and let me know.**_

 _ **Anna x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy chapter two. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Anna x_**

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I arrive in LA the next morning and get dropped off at the hotel. I quickly shower and wash off the dirt from the flight and flip through the catalogue of things to do in LA as I don't have to meet with Robyn until 5.

I decide to get my daily workout in first. I quickly change into some exercise shorts and a crop top and stick my hair into a wet bun and put my shoes on. I walk through the lobby and notice there are lots of people arriving. I signal for a taxi and get driven to the gym.

* * *

When I arrive at the gym the session before mine is about to finish. I organize my payment and take in my surroundings and notice two blondes that are the epitomy of LA girls.

I start to stretch when I hear two loud squeals. I look up a little startled and quite frankly annoyed and see that they are pointing towards the direction of reception and I see two good looking guys walk in. I immediately take notice of one of the guys that has black hair. Wow he is hot!

The two guys look up after hearing the screams and look in the girls direction and they squeal even louder. His gaze lands on me and for a few seconds and I swear I saw a spark and he gasps. I look away flustered and the two girls look at me in shock and walk over.

I cringe knowing that this is going to be awful. "Do you even know who that is?" they ask me loudly.

I shake my head standing up. "No am I supposed to?"

They glare at me. "That is Seth Rollins."

I look at them even more confused. "Am I supposed to know that name?"

The girls gasp. "OMG, she doesn't know who he is."

I don't even want to deal with this shit right now, the gym is used to workout in not gossip, bitch and squeal. "Seriously, do you think I care?" I ask and they gasp. "Good for you to know who that person is, but I don't, and since when was it a crime to not know someone." I continue and they are still speechless. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to begin my workout, which is what I came here to do, so you go ahead and squeal, whilst I work off a sweat and actually achieve something." I finish and walk off leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Landing in LA this morning I am tired. I have had Renee and Jon talking my ear off the whole flight and all I want to do is hit the gym, have a shower and get these stupid interviews done.

The first decision I made about the show was that I wanted to see the video interviews of the possible contestants, as I don't want any fan girls on the show, I want to get the right people for the show, and I know a lot by just looking at someone.

* * *

We land and I drag Jon to LA CrossFit for the 10am session. We arrive at the gym and the session before us is about to finish. I glance around the gym and see the other crossfiters that will be in the session with us.

I am talking to Jon when I hear two high pitched squeals and I turn to the direction of the noise and see two girls pointing in our direction. "Looks like you've been noticed." Jon teases.

"Shut up." I groan. There is always someone that spots me, why can't people just go to the gym and work out, I would be happy to sign and take a photo after but any time before that, I am in my zone.

I then notice another girl on the floor stretching and she seems to be bothered by the noise and she glances at them and cringes, I laugh subtly. The brunette then turns her eyes to me and I swear I felt a spark and I'm left speechless.

Jon turns to me and nudges me. "She's hot." He whispers.

I glare. "Aren't you with Renee?"

He laughs. "I can still look."

The brunette quickly looks away and the two annoying blondes notice the exchange and walk over to her. "Do you even know who that is?" they ask.

She shakes her head. "Am I supposed to?"

They glare at her and I can tell she's getting annoyed. "That is Seth Rollins." They announce.

"They do realize that Seth is your character?" Jon questions.

"Am I supposed to know that name?" she asks just as confused and I can hear her Australian accent.

"Damn she doesn't know you." Jon teases.

"OMG, she doesn't know who he is." they scoff loudly.

She looks at them like they have lost their heads and stands up and I finally get a good look at her, and damn she is beautiful. She looks 5'6, has shoulder length brown hair, a body that the ladies on the roster will be jealous of and natural features, no fake hair, no fake boobs, she's beautiful.

"Do you think I bloody care?" she asks loudly and I can now hear the aussie accent in full effect and we all gasp in shock. "Good for you to know who someone is, but I don't, since when was it a crime to not know someone." she continues and I swear I feel like a 15 year old boy and am getting turned on as Jon and I try not to laugh. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to begin my workout, which is what I came here to do, so you go ahead and squeal whilst I work off a sweat and actually achieve something." she finishes and walks off leaving everyone speechless.

"Now that is a girl who knows her priorities." Jon whispers. "Imagine if she would be on the show."

"Man we wouldn't need a show." I whisper truthfully.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After my little spat with the two blondes I get my circuit set up and notice Seth Rollins and his friend are looking in my direction. I smile shyly and grab my water bottle and take a sip. They are very good looking, but the guy with black hair is really hot. I mean really hot.

I slyly observe him some more and notice he has his knee strapped up pretty tight and is only setting up stuff for his upper body. I put my bottle down and get ready for the buzzer, it goes off and we begin our workout, and I only focus on my exercise, nothing else.

* * *

Once we have finished our first round we have a quick breather and get ready for the second round. "How long have you been doing this?" someone asks from behind me.

I turn around and see the blonde guy from before.

"A little while now, it's all I ever do now." I respond.

"We saw your little mouth off to the two blondes, good for you."

I laugh. "Thanks, I can't stand it when people do that, I'm all for people knowing someone and getting excited but don't make it awkward and especially don't do it before a workout and during that's just gym etiquette"

"Jon." he says introducing himself. "And Seth Rollins over there is Colby."

I laugh. "I'm really sorry but I don't know who he is." I apologise.

"That's probably a good thing." he responds. "But if you do want to know him, go talk to him after." he suggests and walks off.

I turn back and see Colby, in the middle of a set of weights and I blush, maybe I will.

* * *

After my workout, I am stretching on the floor when Seth, no, Colby walks by. He turns to face me and smiles. "Good stuff out there." he praises.

"Thanks, what happened to your leg?" I ask right out.

He looks down. "I tore my ACL, NCL and meniscus."

"Ouch." I wince. "How on earth did you do that, that's a serious injury?"

"I'm a wrestler."

"That explains the blondes calling you a different name."

"I've been out since August so I got the go ahead to get in the gym but to go slow." he explains further.

"And CrossFit is slow?"

He chuckles. "I love it too much."

"So if you're a wrestler, do you wrestle for a company?"

"WWE."

"OMG, I used to watch that years ago, that's really cool." I exclaim smiling at the memories of me watching it with my brother.

"Well I'm in it now so you should start watching again." he flirts and extends his hand. "Colby, Colby Lopez, and what the two blondes know me as is my ring name."

I shake his hand. "Annalise Smith, but everyone calls me Anna or Leece, except for my parents when I'm in trouble they call me my full name."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What has you in LA?" I ask.

"Work, I have a new project coming up." he answers. "You?"

I grin. "What makes you think I don't live here?"

He laughs. "You don't seem like a Cali girl and your accent gave it away."

I chuckle. "It does give it away."

"Do you live in LA?"

"No I live in Gainesville at the moment, I'm a coach."

"You are an athlete in some description?" he assumes as he looks me over.

I try not to blush. "I was, but that ended a few years ago."

"What sport?"

"Gymnastics."

"Nice, that takes effort."

"It does." I agree. "I better cool down, nice meeting you Colby, and look out for those two blondes, they might just attack you."

"I should be warning you."

"I really think I will be okay." I laugh and walk off.

* * *

Colby POV

"You like her." Jon says from next to me.

"No, it's just nice to talk to someone that doesn't know me." I deny.

"Well that was probably the last time you get to talk to someone in public single, you're the Bachelor now, better start acting like it." he reminds me and pats me on the back. I turn to look at Anna who is stretching and I smile and head into the showers.

Once showered and clean I walk out of the change rooms and see the two blondes still sitting and waiting patiently. They see me walk out of the change room with Jon and jump up.

Just as they are about to walk over to us someone saves the day. "OMG it's Seth Rollins." says a voice. I turn to see Annalise in denim shorts and a basic singlet with white converse. Her hair is in a messy bun and she looks beautiful. "I know you now." she continues and the girls glare at her. "Could I get a photo please?"

I laugh. "Anything for a fan."

"My best friend is going to be so jealous." she lies and Jon takes a photo as the two girls storm off and leave.

"I thought you didn't know him?" Jon asks.

"I don't, but it seemed like they were about to pounce so I thought, why not save the day."

"Thanks." I thank.

"Don't mention it, well I'm off, watch out for crazy fans boys." she warns and leaves the gym putting on her sunnies and walking out.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Five o'clock comes around and it's time to meet with Robyn. I have no idea what to expect from today, but hopefully I just be my normal self and they like me, or maybe I should take a shot before I go?

I leave the hotel and get a taxi to the studio where we will be doing the sit down interviews. I'm wearing a maroon skater dress, paired with nude wedges. My hair is in loose curls down my back. For my make-up I have gone for a natural look.

* * *

I arrive at the studio and am escorted into a room where a young woman who looks to be in her mid to late 20s is on a couch and a camera is set up behind her.

"Hi, Annalise, I'm Robyn." She introduces herself.

I walk over to her and shake her hand. "Hi." I greet.

"Please take a seat, and ignore the camera, pretend it isn't there and just stay focused on me."

I look around the room a little intimidated. "Is this being recorded?"

"Yes." she answers and holds her hand to her ear and I see a headpiece attached. "Alright Annalise, first of all thank you for flying down."

"No problem." I respond crossing my legs.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions to start off and we will go from there okay."

"That's fine."

"Good. So Annalise I hear the aussie accent, where from Australia are you from?"

"Please call me Anna, it's so much easier." I begin. "And to answer your question I was born in Sydney and lived there most of my life."

"Nice." She smiles. "What were you like as a kid?"

"I was trouble." I laugh and she grins. "Not trouble, trouble, like rebellious or locked up or my parents grounded me, I mean they did but I didn't do anything illegal." I respond rambling. "Sorry, I tend to ramble."

"Don't apologies, I love it."

"Well in that case I shall continue." I joke and she laughs. "What I meant by trouble was that I was always on the move and energetic, my parents had trouble because they couldn't calm me down."

"Your parents still live in Australia?" She asks.

"Yes, my parents both still live there, as well as my whole family but two of my sisters live in London."

"What made you want to come to the US?"

"Sport." I answer.

"So you're an athlete?"

"I was." I answer. "I was offered a college scholarship at the University of Florida, I was actually offered several from different schools but Florida was the best deal."

"What sport?"

"Gymnastics. I got to compete all around the US, which was pretty cool, a lot of girls who compete in gymnastics always dream of the Olympics, but the Olympics only ever happen every four years, but with college gymnastics you get to do it every year for four years, every weekend, you get to travel and meet people, become friends with all the athletes, it was a great experience, one that I would have never gotten in Australia."

"You seem very passionate about your sport." She hears.

"It's what I always wanted to do."

"Wanted, you mean you're not doing it anymore?"

"You can't do gymnastics the rest of your life, but unfortunately for me, my career finished earlier than I wanted it too."

She looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." I respond turning around and move my hair up and unzip the top of my dress and show her my scar on the back of my neck and back.

"OMG." she gasps.

I turn back around fixing myself up. "I had an accident on the uneven bars and I broke my neck." I announce.

She is silent and for a second I think she is just looking at me but she has her hand to her ear and nodding. "Tell me more about the accident."

"It's not the best story."

"This will be your, backstory."

"I could have several."

She looks at me curiously. "There is more to you than meets the eye isn't there."

"I may be young but I have been through a lot, I could have multiple back stories, but I don't want to be remembered as the person that broke her neck or be remembered as the person whose."

"Whose what?"

"Forget I said anything, back to my accident." I deflect playing with the hem of my dress.

Robyn looks at me and wants to pressure it but lets it go. "So what happened to your neck?"

"I was half way through my senior year when I was at a home meet. I was on the bars and I was preparing for my dismount and on the last giant all of a sudden one of the cables on the bar snapped and before I knew it the force of the snap made me slip and I fell upside down onto my shoulder rolling my neck and I passed out."

I look up at her waiting for a reaction and she is silent. "How long ago was that?" She asks.

"Three and a half years ago, I was 22, it took me a year to recover just from the injury itself."

"Did you get back in the gym?"

"Not as an athlete but I'm a coach, I've never really got over that fall."

"But look at you now, you must be happy with how far you've come."

"I am, I finished uni, got my degree as well as a job working at the uni until I find something else to do."

"What's your degree?"

"Journalism, it's something I can fall back on, once i've finished coaching."

"I think that is enough for now, would you mind if we take a break and come back?" She asks.

"Sure."

"Please help yourself to a drink and food I'll be back shortly."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I have been listening and watching interviews all day and some of the woman, most of the woman have been great but none of them have popped out to me.

We have come to the second half of the interviews and I can feel myself wanting to stop, so I make a deal that we do one more and have a break.

Mike comes into the room with Chris and Renee. "How you doing so far?" He asks.

"Good, it's better than I thought it would be, and I'm glad I'm doing this, I would have hated to go on the show and not like any of the girls and doing this we can do background checks."

"Whatever you want we will do." he assures and sits down. "The next applicant is one that Robyn chose yesterday, she seems really excited about this one, she showed me the application and even I had a laugh."

"What was so funny about?" I wonder.

"Just the way it was put, she wasn't trying so hard but it was enough to get noticed."

The screen comes on and as soon as I see the person appear on screen my heart skips a beat, it's Annalise. "Now she is pretty." Renee notices.

I nod in agreement and Robyn begins the interview. I watch how she carries herself and answers the questions, she seems comfortable and relaxed, she knows how to speak, shes also a talker so that wouldn't be a problem.

Robyn asks the basic questions and gets into more detail about her job, that's when Anna tells us about her accident and all of us are surprised, she doesn't look like she has been in any accident, but we see her scar and it kind of turns me on and it's sexy.

Robyn takes a break and walks back into the room. "What did I tell you?" Robyn says to Mike.

"You were right, she is perfect." Mike agrees.

"Why is she auditioning?" I ask. "She seems to be too perfect for this show."

Renee turns to me and grins which I ignore. Robyn walks over. "I will ask her any questions you want." Robyn says.

I nod and hand her a list of questions I want her to ask. She grabs them and walks back out. "What was that about?" Renee asks me.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper.

* * *

Anna POV

Robyn comes back in a short time later. "Sorry for the wait." She apologises.

"Don't be, if I were doing this all day I would want a minute or two."

"Now that we know a little bit about you, and have the start of a back story, tell me why you want to be on the bachelor."

I let out a little laugh at the faint memory of my drunk night. "To be truthful, it all started as a joke, and I was drunk." I admit and she cracks up. "Yeah it sounds bad but I usually do silly things when I drink and I wake up the next day not really remembering." I continue. "Anyway, we saw one of the commercials asking for possible contestants and my drunk mind jokingly said that it would be so cool if I were on the show and be the first Australian contestant."

"I'm assuming you didn't think this would work." She assumes.

"Bingo, I didn't even do the application, I only said some things but my two friends did the rest."

"Well from what we see and what was on the application it makes sense."

"I really hope that is a good thing."

"Trust me it is." she assures. "Other than being drunk, why be on the bachelor, what do you get out of it?"

I sigh. "I guess I want to do something for myself. All I have ever done in my life is follow a schedule and rules, and I guess it gives me a chance to help build myself. I'm no where near perfect, I have flaws as does anyone else, but I want to go on the show because I want to show that you don't have to be fake, you can be real and still get something out of it, also my friends say that if anyone were to have an arugment with me, my aussie accent will kick in and I would sound bloody brilliant."

Robyn laughs writing stuff down. "That would be very entertaining and you would sound even more badass."

"I know, I was at the gym earlier today and I could not stand these two blondes, they thought because they had fake hair and fake boobs that guys would fall at their feet, but no that is not how it works." I retell.

"True. So Annalise what are your favourite sports?"

"Do you have time?" I ask jokingly. "Because I could list my favourite aussie sports then my favourite US sports."

"Go for it."

"Well, I love netball which is kind of like basketball only better."

"That isn't played here is it?"

"They are starting to bring it over here but it isn't known." I respond. "I love Rugby, which is called NRL, I love NFL, which is always fun to watch and I only really started watching it due to university. I love baseball and softball, used to play that when I was younger." I list. "What else, wrestling."

She looks at me shocked. "What?"

"Wrestling, I used to watch it when I was younger with my brother but he." I start to explain but I turn away from the camera and take a breath, I do not want to say this. "What else do I like, I like basketball." I deflect.

"No wait go back, why don't you watch wrestling anymore?"

I can feel the sadness appear but I don't let it show. "I used to watch it all the time with my older brother, he got me into it."

"Why did you stop?"

I take a breath. "I just did."

She puts a hand to her earpiece and nods. "Sorry."

"All good." I respond. "So all in all, I am a sports fan, but my favourite has got to be my love of gymnastics of course."

* * *

After the interview I say goodbye to Robyn and she says she will be in touch. I leave the interview surprised at how well it went despite the little fault in the last question but all in all I think I did well. I don't think I will get on but who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colby POV**

I still can't get over what happened yesterday, the girl from the gym actually applied to be on the show. A girl like her shouldn't be on a show like this; she seems to have her life sorted out, but for some reason its made me even more intrigued by her.

Today I'm selecting the twenty ladies that will be on the show. I have gone over my list and re-watched all the auditions and have picked the ladies that I think will be great for the show. I know that a lot of them are using the show for fame but a select few of them are actually on the show for the journey.

I hand my list to the producers and they smile in approval and I am left alone.

Renee walks in and sits down next to me. "I know you never wanted to do this, and since yesterday you were still having doubts, but now that you actually have a chance at finding someone to be with, use this as a second chance to finally do something that could potentially turn out great for yourself." She advices.

"I will, and thank you Renee for doing this with me." I thank.

She smiles. "I want you to be happy Colbs, I saw the collapse of your last two relationships, this is your chance to start over with someone new that you could actually spend the rest of your life with."

"You're right."

"Of course I am right." she grins. "Are you ready for the world to know that you are the next Bachelor?"

I shake my head. "No but let's get this over with."

"Just enjoy this Colby." she suggests and leaves me be.

I turn to look at the photos on the wall in front of me and my eyes go straight to the photo on the bottom left Annalise. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 **Renee POV**

Once I had my talk with Colby I walk back in the hotel room and find Jon (Dean Ambrose) on the couch. "Hey you." I greet.

"Hey."

"Tell me about this girl from the gym." I demand.

He laughs sitting up. "I knew this was coming."

"Tell me."

"I don't know what it was but as soon as he saw her I knew something was up. He was like a teenager, he couldn't take his eyes off her. I think it was because she didn't recognize him and it was a nice change for him."

I smile lightly. "What even got them to exchange conversation anyway?"

"There were two blonde bimbos in the gym when we walked in, they instantly recognized us, and basically announced it to the whole gym."

"So that was the story she was telling?" I question.

"Yes, she drilled them, it was hysterical and Colby was instantly drawn to her."

"She is pretty, too pretty."

"The first thing he asked me was why is she auditioning."

"Apparently she was drunk and it was a silly joke." I respond.

"She could be really good for the show."

I nod. "And for Colby."

"That too." he jokes. "Are you ready to be announced as the co-host?"

I smile. "More than ready, I also get the in scoop on all the girls; and I get to inform Colby of what's going on."

"You know that isn't a part of the show."

"Colby has complete creative control so I don't think he cares."

"Take care of him."

"I will, and I will bring him back with a girlfriend possibly even a fiancé."

"If this does eventually work out I don't think he would propose but I know he has a very good support system backing him." he finishes and pulls me close to him. "Be safe."

I smile and kiss him. "Always."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

It's been a day since my audition and I am now back in Florida. I haven't heard anything from any of the producers from the show but ABC is announcing the bachelor tonight, so I am definitely tuning in to find out.

Yesterday went better than expected. I answered the questions the best I could, I told a little bit of my history, not all, but enough to leave some interest and I made Robyn laugh so I guess that's a plus.

I suddenly hear my buzzer go off and see its Emma and Abby. "Let us in." They bellow.

"Yes mams."

A minute later they arrive at my door and walk inside. "How was it?" Emma asks.

"It was better than I thought." I admit.

"Do you think you made it?" Abby asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet, but they are announcing the bachelor shortly so I will most likely know soon."

"What questions did they ask you?" Emma asks.

"It felt more like an interview but it was more casual, I nearly announced David but I stopped myself."

Emma squeezes my hand. "We know it's hard for you to talk about him, but maybe that could be your backstory."

"I told them about my injury so if I get on the show that would be my story."

"You could have two." Abby mentions.

"I don't want to be that sappy girl though."

"It would get you noticed and the whole of bachelor nation would fall in love with you." Emma persuades.

"That's if I am on the show."

"You will be." Abby assures.

"I don't know."

* * *

We camp ourselves on the couch with food and wine. It's almost 8 and the announcement will be on soon. A few minutes later Chris Harrison appears on the screen and we all take notice. "OMG this is it." Abby exclaims.

I turn the volume up and watch excitedly. "Good evening, I'm Chris Harrison and welcome to a very special sit down interview where I am going to make two huge announcements." he begins. "The first is the main reason why we are here, and that is the announcement of who is going to be the next Bachelor for season 20." he continues. "But before we do that let's catch up with some of our favorite Bachelors and Bachelorettes and get their predictions on who might be the next Bachelor."

We watch as several couples come on to predict who may be the next bachelor, and sure enough the previous Bachelor Chris Soules comes on and makes a pretty big prediction. "I think that the next Bachelor will be someone that has never been associated with the show, I think it will be someone that many people know, but won't know who he really is, and I also predict that this season will be one of the best yet."

Once the video has played the camera pans to Chris and he is sitting with a big grin on his face. "There you have it, past Bachelors and Bachelorette's making bold predictions and one of them is correct."

"Oh come on already just announce it." Abby screams.

Emma and I look at her laughing. "You okay their Ab?" I ask.

"He takes too long." She wines.

"Now it's time to find out what you have all been waiting for, let's introduce to you the newest Bachelor. Hold on to your seats because this may just surprise some of you." Chris announces and a clip plays.

On screen is an empty arena which looks like a wrestling ring. A light is show on the ramp and someone walks out, that is when my breath hitches. "OMG." I gasp.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Remember how I was telling you I was at crossfit and I tore into the blonde bimbos?"

"Yeah."

"The two blonde bimbos were excited about him, he was in the session with me, we talked."

"And you're only just telling us now? Do you have any idea who he is?"

I laugh at the memory. "Everyone seems to know but me."

"That is Seth Rollins, he is one of the best wrestlers in the world, he is really well known in the CrossFit and Wrestling community, omg he is the next bachelor, OMG, this is insane, he is a hearthrob." Abby exclaims.

"He told me he was a wrestler he just didn't say how good." I respond and turn back to the screen as the vignette plays.

"I can't believe he is the next Bachelor, a lot of people are going to be wanting to be on the show." Emma adds.

"How do you know him anyway?" I ask.

"You may have stopped watching WWE but we haven't, he is one of the main guys but he's out with an injury." Abby explains.

"Shit that means I've already met him."

"That's good that means you have a one up on everyone."

I turn to look at them. "That doesn't mean I will be on the show."

* * *

The video finishes and Chris has a very big grin on his face. "That's right ladies and gentleman, our next Bachelor is someone that has never been associated with the franchise and is the first professional athlete. He is known by many as Seth Rollins but to us, he is known as Colby Lopez, please help me welcome our newest Bachelor, Colby Lopez." Chris announces and some music plays and out walks Colby in a really nice suit.

"OMG, he looks hot." Abby exhales.

"He does." I agree not moving my gaze.

Colby shakes Chris's hands and the crowd cheer loudly. "Welcome, Colby."

"Thanks for having me."

"So your life has officially changed, you are the next Bachelor, what's going through your mind right now?"

"I never thought this would ever happen, but people close to me told me that I have to take things when they are offered, and well I'm ready to start this journey, even if I'm still a bit wary." He responds.

"You've probably never watched the show, what do you expect from this?"

"I'm going in this clear headed. I know about the show, who doesn't, but I was never really invested until I got this opportunity, and I tell you this, stick around this season and you will be surprised at what you find out."

"So are you ready to find love?"

"I am. I'm ready to find someone that I can share my life with, I'm ready to find someone that gets me, I'm ready."

"Do you think he was told to say that?" Abby whispers to Emma.

"Definitely." Emma answers. "But I have a feeling this season as Chris Soules predicted will be different." Emma responds as they glances at me as I watch intently.

* * *

After asking Colby a few more questions Chris Harrison rises. "Now the second thing that I am going to announce is very exciting, because, never in this show has this happened until now and for the first time, I won't be doing this alone." Chris teases. "Please help me welcome, my new co-host for Season 20, Renee Young."

The crowd cheers as Colby stands up and a pretty blonde walks out and waves to the crowd and hugs Colby whispering something in his ear and hugs Chris.

"I guess the secret is out of the bag now aye?" Renee jokes.

"She's co-hosting, that's cool." Abby exclaims.

I glance at my two friends. "Is she a wrestler to?"

"She's a backstage announcer, she has her own little show on the network, she's basically the Maury Povich of the WWE." Emma explains.

"She's pretty."

"She's also dating Dean Ambrose." Abby announces.

"Who?"

She takes out her phone and shows me a picture and my eyes go wide. "That's Jon, he was at the gym with Colby, and he was the one that encouraged me to talk to him." I announce. "You don't think this is a coincidence do you?"

"No, he probably had no idea you were even auditioning but trust me once he sees you, he will fall for you." Emma responds.

* * *

After watching the announcement I hear my phone ringing and it's Robyn. "Girls." I shout.

"What?" they shout back.

"It's the producer."

"OMG, answer it." Emma squeals.

"Shh." I hush and answer the phone. **"Hello?"**

 **"Annalise it's Robyn."** She begins.

 **"Hi."**

 **"I'm just calling to inform you that you are one of the contestants that will be on The Bachelor."**

 **"OMG, are you serious?"** I ask wide eyed.

 **"Dead serious. We will be sending a filming crew in the next couple days to film you, and then you will be coming to LA to film."**

 **"Wow, that quick?"**

 **"We start shooting in next couple week so we have to film the intros by the end of the week."**

 **"When do I fly down to LA? What do I bring? How much do I pack?"**

 **"Pack enough stuff for 10 weeks, as well as rose ceremony dresses."**

 **"Shit, okay, I will, well I better inform work."**

 **"We will have a camera crew at yours the day after tomorrow."** She announces.

 **"Okay I will be ready, where do you want to meet?"**

 **"We will meet you at yours and go from there, we will also contact that places we hope to film at for approval."**

 **"Sounds great, thanks Robyn. See you in two days."** I respond as I hang up and glance at Emma and Abby. "Well girls what turned out as a joke has actually become reality."

They pounce and tackle me with hugs. "OMG this is so cool, our best friend is going to be on the bachelor."

"I wonder what the producers are going to make you?" Abby wonders.

"Probably the Aussie from down under that gives zero fucks." I guess.

"I could see it, and I could see you as the villain." Emma adds.

I laugh. "Because I'm so evil."

Emma chuckles. "No because it works, Colby's charcter is a villain he's the bad guy, so he will want someone that can match up to him."

"I didn't get that vibe from him the other day, he seems sweet, and you do remember they are charcacters."

"I think before these people get here study up on Colby, he might surpise you." Abby suggests.

"So far I'm impressed but I would rather not let the internet give anything away I want to find out for myself I don't want to judge him, I just want it to be real."

"Don't worry it will." Emma adds.

"I also have this feeling that this season is going to be completely different than previous ones."

"How so?" Abby asks.

"Well firstly we all know that the producers are the ones that cause the drama, but I feel like this year Colby isn't going to allow any meddling, I just see him as this guy who is in a unfamiliar environment and will take control, and I know for a fact this will help brand his name as well as WWE, so they will cater it around that instead of producers controlling the show."

"Well going off your radar which is usually correct I think you are right but just remember to have fun, be yourself and America and the world will fall in love with you."

I smile at them. "So now that I am officially on The Bachelor, I'm going to need you two to help me pack because I'm going to need nearly three months worth of clothes."

"Now this is the fun stuff." Emma jokes and we venture to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. The fun stuff is happening now.**_

 _ **I just want to let you know, i am following the timeline of Ben Higgins season and contestants as that is the time period of filming.**_

 _ **Let me know what you would like to see, date ideas? feuds? drama?**_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After filming my bio for the premier its time to head to LA and start filming. Once the producers left I finished packing, organised my leave from work, got Emma to live in my apartment whilst I'm away and make my way to the airport.

I still can't believe this is happening. I'm going to be on The Bachelor all because of a drunk joke, but my friends are right, now is the chance for me to do something for myself and maybe just maybe this could work out.

* * *

I land in LA and make my way through the airport. I see Robyn waiting at baggage claim waging me over.

"Good to see you got here okay, Anna." She welcomes me.

"Thanks for collecting me." I thank.

"How are you feeling?"

"To be truthful, i'm freaking out, but I'm going to use this opportunity for myself."

She smiles. "Good to hear, ready to go?"

"Yes, and where are we going exactly?"

"We're heading to the hotel where all the contestants will be hanging out to get ready for the first rose ceremony."

"Does that mean filming starts tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, we have already started editing your intros but now is the fun part."

"And there is less girls this season?"

"Yes." She confirms. "Colby is a busy man and we can only film when he can, so the less girls the quicker we can film and get underway with traveling. Now do you have all travel information, passports, visa's etc."

"I do." I confirm.

"Good, let's get you to the hotel and get you ready, the limo's leave at 6."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

"Today's the big day, you ready?" Renee asks me from behind me.

I turn around and shrug. "I think so."

"Don't be nervous, you are going to do great, internet is already buzzing about you, you will be a hit, and these ladies are going to fall at your feet."

I laugh. "Are you ready for your big day?"

Renee grins. "I am ready."

"Let's do this together then."

"Let's. Now come on, you have some openings to film."

I groan and follow her out. "One thing I am not going to like about this, I don't like being told what to do."

"It's a good think you have creative control then." she grins. "Now stop moping and let's find you a fiancé."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After getting pampered for tonight I'm officially ready. My hair is in loose culs that are pinned into a curly updo, with a couple tendrils hanging loose around my face. For my make up I have gone for a dark smokey eye with some false lashes to make my eyes pop. I finish off the look with a dark red lip.

Once my make up is finished I walk back into the main room and take a look at my dress which is a floor length electric blue dress that has a sweetheart neck line and lace straps. I lift up the dress slightly to look at the shoes which are silver stilettos.

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I shout.

The door opens and Robyn enters and gasps. "Holy shit you look amazing." She compliments.

I laugh. "Thanks, it's different, from what I usual wear."

"You look stunning, and you haven't gone over board which is good, there are a lot of girls going over board and wearing red so good for you."

"Thanks, I want to make a good first impression." I admit.

"Trust me you will." she assures. "Are you ready the limo is waiting?"

I smile shyly. "Ready as I'll ever be, what do I do with my suitcases?"

"If you are successful, we will collect your belongings and deliver them to the mansion tonight. We will also have to do a search of your belongings to make sure you don't have anything you shouldn't."

I nod. "No problem."

"Let's go, we have a schedule to keep to, and it's going to be a long night, so pace yourself."

* * *

We leave and I am escorted into the limo where three other ladies are inside. I smile shyly and as soon as I see them I know it's just got a little more real. "Hey." I greet.

They all notice my accent and immediately they smile. "Hi." They respond.

"Annalise." I introduce myself.

"Hi, Amanda." One of the blondes retorts.

"Lauren B." the other blonde follows.

"I'm Caila." the brunette finishes.

"Hey." I repeat and notice the camera and producer inside.

"Alright ladies, we are just waiting on the last contestant and you will be off. You are going to be the first limo pulling up, you will get out, greet Colby, then walk inside. Its going to be a long night so grab a drink and sit tight." He directs.

The limo door opens and in walks another Brunette. She looks at us all and grins. I just got the feeling she doesn't care about who we are.

"It just got interesting." I whisper quietly. Lauren seems to have heard and laughs agreeing with me as the limo starts and we drive off.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Colby walks up to the mansion and standing in front of it is Chris Harrison and Renee. "Colby, welcome to The Bachelor mansion." Chris welcomes._

 _He smiles. "So this is what the mansion looks like up close?"_

 _"Are you ready to start this journey?" Renee asks._

 _"I am."_

 _"Now in just a moment the limos are going to be arriving with 20 women just for you." Chris begins._

 _"I'm ready." He confirms._

 _"Good, so take a breath and enjoy this, because in just a few moments you could be meeting the person you could spend the rest of your life with, so enjoy tonight, speak to everyone and if you see a connection trust it." Renee advises._

 _"At the end of the night there will be the first rose ceremony, but if you feel like you aren't feeling it with someone you can send them home." Chris announces._

 _"As well as if you feel a connection you can give them a rose." Renee adds._

 _"Lastly, this year we have the first ever white rose where the person that you choose to receive it will be given a huge advantage." Chris explains._

 _"We won't explain that until all the ladies arrive, so Colby, I welcome you to the mansion and enjoy the season. We will be on standby if you need to talk." Renee finishes and I shake Chris's hand and hug Renee._

 _"Well Colby, the wait is over, let your journey on the bachelor start right now." Chris announces and turns his head and the first black limo arrives._

 _Renee and Chris walk away and she sends him a small smile as the limo comes to a complete stop._

* * *

 _The first limo slowly comes to a stop and the five woman inside squeal "OMG." as they see Colby standing outside in a tux looking extremely handsome. Colby chuckles and takes a breath as the door opens and out steps Lauren B._

 _Lauren stands there for a moment and walks over. "Hi Colby." She greets._

 _"Wow, you look great." Colby compliments._

 _She blushes. "Thank you. I'm Lauren and I'm a flight attendant so I travel a lot and see a lot of amazing places, but I wanted to give you these wings so we can take off on this journey together."_

 _Colby chuckles. "It's great to meet you, and I can't wait either."_

 _"I will see you later." Lauren finishes and walks off._

 _Colby watches as she walks off and smiles and turns back to the limo where the door opens and out steps Caila. Caila smiles and immediately runs and jumps at Colby and he catches her at the last second._

 _"Good you caught me, now we can get to know each other better." She jokes._

 _Colby laughs. "Great first impression."_

 _"I'm Caila."_

 _"Colby."_

 _"I only really know a little about your wrestling character but I can't wait to get to know the real you."_

 _Colby smiles. "Likewise, I will see you inside."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I watch from inside the limo as both Lauren and Caila meet Colby and he seems to like them. He smiles at them and laughs, maybe I don't have as much luck as I thought. "Annalise you are after Lace." a producer reminds me.

"Thank you." I thank.

"And don't fret you will do fine."

I smile and turn to Amanda and smile. "You will be fine." I mouth.

Amanda smiles. "So will you."

"Lace your up." the producer announces.

"Get ready ladies your competition has arrived." she declares and the door opens and she gets out.

I chuckle a little. "She is definitely going to get on my nerves."

Amanda laughs. "Same."

* * *

3rd person POV

 _Lace walks out of the limo and smirks at Colby. "Well if it isn't Mr CrossFit himself." She begins._

 _Colby doesn't respond right away. "I'm guessing you've googled me." He assumes._

 _"I have, and most of these ladies have too, so I would like to be the first one to kiss you." she responds boldly and goes into kiss him but he side swipes and she kisses his cheek._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Amanda and I start to crack up. "OMG, did he just rejct her?" Amanda exclaims.

I nod laughing. "OMG, he did."

"I don't think that has ever happened before."

"She underestimated him and I bet she tried to be bold and wanted to get an edge but nope he isn't having any of it."

Amanda nods still laughing. "Lace's eyes have gone wide she can't believe it either."

"I take it she doesn't get rejected a lot." I assume.

Amanda chuckles. "Oh she is frozen in place."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

As soon as Lace leans in to kiss me I side swipe and she kisses my cheek. She looks at me flabbergasted and I swear I heard some laughing from the limo. "Before I kiss a woman I want to get to know them first." I say confidently. She is standing there still speechless. "Why don't you go inside and I'll come find you when you have recovered." I guide and she nods and slowly walks inside. I can't help but let out a laugh when she is out of ear shot. "I love being in control."

Once I get my head back in it the limo door opens and I first see silver heels step out onto the ground followed by a electric blue dress and as soon as the person fully steps out my heart flutters and my eyes go wide, Annalise.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I watch as Lace walks away and my heart flutters. I'm going to see Colby again and deep down inside I am really hoping this journey is worth it.

The door opens and I slowly get out and as I stand up and meet Colby's eyes with mine I laugh as I feel the spark and try to break the connection with a joke.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Annalise steps out and stands there laughing and sees a frozen Colby Lopez before her. "Still frozen from that attempted kiss?" She asks laughing._

 _Colby finally moves and laughs. "I like to make the first move." He responds._

 _"Noted." Annalise responds. "I'm Annalise but everyone calls me Anna or Leece."_

 _"Colby. And noted."_

 _"So I've been trying to figure out what to say and how to make a good impression but I guess I'm going to have to get sappy." Anna begins and retrieves something from behind her. She pulls out a grip bag which has a big butterfly on it. "So as you can see I'm not tallest person, I'm actually quite small, so once the heels are off, don't be scared off."_

 _"Thank you for the warning but I'm intrigued now."_

 _"Good." she laughs and retrieves gym straps from the bag. "I was a gymnast and these were my lucky straps that I used throughout my career. I got given them from my brother and I used them right up until I finished. So I thought I would give you just a little snippet about who I am, not just a short Aussie that has trouble closing her mouth." Anna jokes and he laughs loudly._

 _"I appreciate the gesture, and I'm guessing the butterfly is your favourite bug?" He guesses._

 _"Maybe." she grins. "If you want to know me better which I hope you do, I will be inside, waiting patiently." She finishes and goes to walk off. She then turns back and grins. "And I would look out for people trying to get photos or kisses."_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Once Anna walks inside the mansion my heart skips a beat and I cant help but smile at the little tease of our first meeting. She remembered and I guess she was trying to tell me she knew who I was and wasn't worried.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I walk inside the mansion and Lauren, Caila and Lace are inside. Lace seems to be sculling down her glass of wine. "Hey." I say as I sit down and grab a glass. "Man was that nerve racking."

"Tell me about it, I thought I was going to be sick." Caila responds.

"Don't worry you were fine, creative to."

"So your from Australia I take it." Lauren B notices.

"Yes." I laugh. "Sydney to be specific, but I've been living in the states for years now."

"Do you have family here?" Caila asks.

"Yeah, my mom actually was born here so I have cousins, aunts and uncles here but most of my immediate family live in Australia."

"That's really cool, and good for you for being the first Aussie on the show." Lauren B praises.

"Thank you, to be honest I didn't think it would work, I was drunk when I did the application." I joke as cameras follow our conversation. Lauren and Caila laugh as Amanda walks in. "Get out of there alive?"

Amanda chuckles. "Yeah I think so."

"What's so funny?" Lauren B asks.

"You'll find out." I laugh sending Amanda a wink.

Lace scoffs and walks off towards the bar. "Let me guess something to do with her?"

I send her a thumbs up. "Let's just say someone is getting embarrassed on television."

* * *

 **Renee POV**

I watch from the sidelines as I see each woman from the first limo walk out. Colby is actually interested in some of them.

The first two were beautiful and had creative impressions, the third one was a joke, which would make good television but the person I was really interested in seeing was Annalise. As soon as she stepped out of the limo I saw the spark between both of them and a huge smile comes across my face.

"What's got you smiling?" Chris asks.

"I think we found ourselves a front runner." I predict.

"I've heard some stuff about her, she's the full package and I've read she has a story."

"The neck injury?"

"Not just that she has another one, Robyn was trying to get something out of her at the interview but she wouldn't budge but we did some digging and what she went through makes her a very strong individual."

"So she is smart, beautiful, and a mystery, that makes a great contestant."

"Exactly, and from what I just witnessed, Colby sees it too."

"I'm going to go have a word with him, see how he is doing before the second limo arrives." I inform him,

"I just got word that the first feud has started." Chris responds.

"Who?"

He grins. "Lace and Annalise."

"No way what happened?" I ask.

"It seems to me like the joke of an impression Lace did got witnessed by Amanda and Anna and Lace is pissed and starting to get drunk and Annalise is staying calm, but from what the producers have told me is that it's been very entertaining, and there are already friendships brewing."

I grin. "Let me guess the first full limo?"

"Yep." he finishes and walks off.

* * *

I watch Chris walk off and head towards Colby. "How you doing?" I ask him.

He smiles. "I'm doing okay."

"Good, your doing well."

"Thanks."

"So you got your first kiss?" I tease.

He laughs out loud. "That poor girl."

"I dont think she's poor, I think she was being over confident and cocky."

He nods his head in agreement. "She was."

"I have some information for you." I announce.

"What?"

"It seems your favorite has already started some drama."

Colby chuckles. "Let me guess something about a joke of an impression and someone having an attitude."

I nod. "She has fire, which is good for you."

"She does."

"And the little snippet about the strap was cute, she has a whole lot more to share."

He nods smiling. "She does and I intend to find out."

"Any other woman catch your attention?" I query.

"Lauren B is beautiful." He answers.

I smile. "She is, very sweet and cute too, seems to have formed a bond with Anna."

"Really, that quick?"

"She's a social butterfly, what can I say." I joke and walk off and he laughs.

"So that's what the butterfly is."

"Keep up the effort work Colby, only three more limo's to go." I remind him and he rolls his eyes as I walk off as a camera man gives the countdown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna POV**

Slowly more and more ladies pile into the mansion and the room is getting crowded. There is one more limo left and I'm starting to get nervous. I'm not very good with big groups, especially in situations like this where woman are fighting for the same man, it doesn't feel genuine to me.

I'm currently on the couch talking to Lauren, Amanda and one of the newer arrivals JoJo who is gorgeous but she seems a little fake to me. Not my cup of tea, but I wont tell her that. "Were you guys expecting Colby to be as good looking in person?" JoJo asks.

I smile at the faint memory of already meeting him before all this. "Yeah he is." I agree. "Would you have come if it was someone?"

"No, I would have come anyway, but I think this is cool, we have fresh meet, we don't know him so it's cool that we will be the first ones that get to."

"True." I agree. "Where are you from JoJo?"

"Dallas."

"Nice."

"You been?"

I nod. "I used to compete there."

"Compete?" Lauren B questions.

"I was a gymnast."

"That explains the killer bod." Amanda jokes.

I send her a wink. "I've worked hard."

"So your from Australia?" JoJo asks.

"Yes."

"First Aussie on the show." Lauren states.

"True." I grin. "And I hope I do us proud."

"You are off to a great start, especially with that dress."

"Thanks, thought I'd try something different, you know us Aussies, we are daring."

"I'd love to go to Australia." JoJo mentions.

I smile. "The best place in the world." I stand up. "Well I am empty I am going to go get another glass."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I have finally met all twenty woman and I am actually starting to get excited to see them all and get to know them. Some stuck out and surprised me, some were okay, but others I haven't been able to stop thinking about.

Chris and Renee come up to me. "So how do you feel, you have officially met all the woman, any instant connections?" Chris asks.

"Yes." I admit.

"Good, we wish you the best of luck and we are here if you need to chat." Renee finishes and I head on inside.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All the ladies are inside the lounge room and in walks Colby who is dressed to the nines and looking incredibly handsome. "Ladies." he greets. "Are you having a good time?" he asks._

 _They all cheer in response. "Yes."_

 _"Good, I just want to thank you all for coming here, I know it's not easy picking up your lives being here, but I appreciate it. I also want to say that I hope I get to know all of you and if you're unlucky tonight I hope you don't give up on finding love." he continues. "So how about we get this night started with a toast."_

 _"Brilliant idea." Jen answers and hands him a drink._

 _"Why thank you." Colby thanks._

 _"Most certainly welcome."_

 _"To a wonderful night." Colby cheers and they all clink there glasses._

 _They all stand in a circle until suddenly Mandy one of the woman grab Colby and steals him away. "And the games begin." Annalise jokes and the girls laughs as Mandy drags Colby away._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

One by one all the girls chat with Colby for a few minutes, well try to and he gets stolen away by someone else. I seriously hate this part, girls being so tacky and taking him away, if he wants to get to know you he will come to you. "So how long did you do gymnastics for?" Lauren B asks me.

"I started when I was two, and nearly three years ago I finished."

"Why?" she asks. I turn around and move my hair so she can see my scar. "Shit."

"What are we swearing at?" JoJo and Jen ask coming over.

"That." Lauren points to my scar.

They take a step closer and gasp. "How the hell did you do that?" Jen asks sitting down.

"I broke my neck." I answer.

"How?" Amanda asks.

"I fell off the uneven bars my senior year of college."

"And you survived?" Emily asks.

I nod. "I did, it was a really hard time. It took me a year to recover from the injury alone, but then I went back to uni."

"Where?" Amanda asks.

"Florida."

"So you're a Gator?" Lauren C asks

"Yeah."

"I'm taking it you had to stop after your injury?" JoJo asks.

"Yes, it killed me. I only had half a year left of meets when it happened, I missed out on Nationals, which we won thankfully but it was really hard."

"What do you do now?" Lauren B asks.

"I write for the school paper and website as well as coach." I answer.

"Same people?"

"Some of them, there are always new freshman every year."

"And are the girls you coach any good?" Amanda asks.

"Three National championships. I'm not a head coach, I'm just one of many."

"What apparatus is your specialty?" Lauren B asks.

"I was an all rounder but my best were Floor and Bars."

"Have you gotten back on the bars?" JoJo asks.

I shake my head. "I can't."

"One day you will." says a voice. I turn my head and see Renee Young walking our way. "Hi ladies."

"Hi." we respond cheerfully.

"I saw you girls chatting and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"You are the co-host too." Amanda adds.

"That too." she grins. "Consider me, your therapist."

"Your funny."

"So I've been told." She grins. "Why aren't you all pulling Colby away?"

"I'd rather the guy come to me." I admit.

"Me too." Lauren B agrees.

"You know there is nothing wrong with making the first move." She reminds us.

"We know but he seems to get pulled left right and center, I don't know if you know this but us girls are like animals when it comes to men." I joke.

She laughs. "That we are." she winks. "I will leave you girls, and Annalise, get back on the bar."

* * *

 **Renee POV**

After talking to the girls and briefly talking to Annalise I head back to production where we watch all the cameras do their work.

I notice a small group of girls from limo 4 are talking rather closely and it seems they are talking in particular about someone. As soon as Anna walks out from the lounge she stops and I immediately know they are talking about her. "Someone get Colby out there now." I order producers.

"Find Colby." Robyn orders and people run off.

"What's going on?" Lisa one of the producers asks.

"It seems we are having our first fight." I answer.

* * *

 **Annalise POV**

A little while into the night it's starting to get late, and more of the girls have grabbed Colby and I'm starting to realize that maybe my tactic won't work.

I am walking outside with another glass of wine when I hear Lace, Erin, Olivia, Lauren N, and Mandy talking about me. "Why is that Aussie bitch here." Lace wines.

The girls look behind her wide eyed and she doesn't seem to notice. I stand a few feet away and camera crew and producers are filming like crazy waiting for me to react.

"Lace, I wouldn't." Erin warns.

"What? She doesn't scare me. She may have all the other fake bitches fooled but she doesn't, I just hope Colby sees through it." Lace continues.

Lauren and Amanda appear behind me and caress my arm. "She has no idea." I whisper.

They nod and I slowly walk up behind her as she continues. "Anyone can tell that she is just hear to put herself out there, she has everyone fooled but not me, and I am going to make sure, everyone here realises who she really is."

"Lace." Erin warns again.

Lace groans. "What?"

Erin's eyes go wide and I chuckle as I take a breath and walk towards the couch.

"Well, well Lace, you can't keep your mouth shut can you." I say aloud and she whips around and hisses. I laugh lightly. "Whip lash?" I sass. "What? Why so quiet? Aren't you going to say all those things to my face?" I ask stepping forward and standing in front of her. "You seemed so confident just a few minutes ago, want me to stand behind you again?" I tease. She glares and goes to stand up but I stop her. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, I am not fake, I am 100% real, if you or anyone can't handle that than too bad. I am not hear for you, I am hear for Colby."

Lace glares. "You think you're so tough don't you."

"I know i am, and you know what its okay to be tough, it's okay to stand up for yourself, because it's when people like you think that everyone should fall at your feet. Life doesn't work like that, it also doesn't work by making a complete fool of yourself on national television and blaming it on others." I continue.

"How dare you."

"How dare I what?" I question. "What did I do? Did I actually make a good impression? Did I make you feel so jealous you had to go to talk behind someones back to feel good about yourself? Well good for you, you do your thing I do mine, let's see who wins." I finish and walk off not before turning back around. "Lace, the next time you talk about me or anything to do about me, I wont be so nice."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I watched from the sidelines the confrontation between Lace and Annalise and boy did I get turned on when Annalise put Lace in her place. Every time I see Annalise I feel like a horny teenager with a crush, she makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time.

Chris comes over to me and I smile. "So?" He questions.

"I think I'm nearly ready to give out the white rose, but I'll need a little more time, we need to announce it now." I announce.

"Good, I will get the girls in the lounge."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _"Ladies can you all come into the lounge room." Chris Harrison asks. The ladies slowly enter and take a seat at the couch and Colby walks back in with Renee closely beside him. "This year things are different." Chris begins. "For the first time ever we have what is called, the white rose."_

 _"The woman that receives this rose, will get exclusive time at each Rose ceremony they are apart of to spend time with Colby, where they won't get interrupted." Renee explains._

 _All the ladies are in shock. "So ladies, use your time wisely when your with Colby because you could make an impression that might just work." Chris finishes._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

As soon as the group is dismissed I get out of there because I am mad. I almost lost it. I hate it when people talk about me, but Lace went out of her way to make me feel useless, and make me feel like I'm not good enough. I really hope I didn't blow it.

I decide to disembark from my group and take a stroll in the garden. I just need to clear my head.

I look up at the sky and send up a smile. I know he's looking down on me, I just wish he was here.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I follow Annalise outside once the group has been dismissed and follow her to the garden. She looks more relaxed now. She seemed tense in the group meeting from her argument with Lace, I just want to make sure she's ok.

I notice her looking up at the stars and can't help but admire her beauty. She notices my presence and turns her head in my direction. "What you doing out here?" I ask her.

"Fresh air." She answers.

"You okay after your little argument with Lace?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"I hope I didn't turn you off."

I chuckle. "You're fine."

"Ah, Colby, Annalise?" a voice says from behind us. We turn to see Lisa one of the producers. "Would you guys mind if we shoot your conversation?"

I chuckle. "Go ahead."

"Could you walk back down and we will film from there." Lisa directs.

"Sure thing."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _After the announcement of the white rose Anna decides to clear her head away from the group after her argument with Lace. She looks up at the sky and smiles._

 _Colby approaches from behind. "What's got you out here?" He asks her._

 _She freezes and turns around to face Colby and smiles shyly. "Fresh air."_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm just someone that doesn't take people talking about me well, especially when they don't know me."_

 _"Something happen?"_

 _"You will probably find out, but Lace and I had an argument, even though I tried to keep it as nice as possible I just needed to get out of there."_

 _"I take it you are one of those people that has a tight fuse." He assumes._

 _"Yes, but only when it's someone that goes out of there way to find a way to make me look bad."_

 _"I get it, I am completely the same."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. I actually hate it when I am approached at the gym before or during a workout and people expect you to stop what they are doing." He responds._

 _"I guess you get that a lot."_

 _"All the time, and when I deny them they call me arrogant and a jerk."_

 _"Gym etiquet, do not approach before or during a workout, after is fine but any other time is a no, no."_

 _"Feel better?"_

 _She nods. "Yes."_

 _"Good." He grins. "Now is this the part where I ask you where your from and what you do?"_

 _She chuckles lightly. "If you want to, or you can go a different route and let me ask the questions."_

 _"That could work."_

 _"Yay, I have the power." she jokes and they walk over to a gazebo and sit down. "Okay, first question, what is a man like you, someone that has his career set, his life set out for him The Bachelor? I see you as a man that would never do this."_

 _He laughs. "That's a very clever guess, but sometimes things come up in life where you realize, you don't have everything. I have my career set out, I have a loving family there is just one thing missing."_

 _"Someone to share it with?" She guesses._

 _Colby nods. "Yes."_

 _"Are you happy that you're doing this, or are you still apprehensive?"_

 _"Bit of both, it's getting easier. I am a very private person, but I'm also using this as an opportunity to have a new start."_

 _"Sometimes it takes a journey like this to do that."_

 _"So what made you come on this show? You seem to have your prioritites straight and you don't seem like a girl that wants to be on TV."_

 _She laughs lightly. "Well, to be honest I never thought I would be here, I tend to do very silly things, especially when I have been drinking."_

 _"Oh no, what did you do?"_

 _I laugh. "Well I jokingly said that I should apply and my friends thought it was the most amazing thing that I've ever come up with."_

 _"That's actually really bad." He laughs._

 _"I know, and I never thought it would work out either."_

 _"I'm glad it did."_

 _She starts to blush. "Me too, you never know who you bump into these days." she responds and her head pops up when she hears footsteps. "Well I think we've been discovered."_

 _Lauren B makes her way towards them. "I think we have." Colby agrees._

 _"I'll let you two chat." Annalise responds and they stand up. "It was good talking to you Colby."_

 _"Likewise." he responds smiling._

 _Anna passes Lauren and smiles. "He's all yours love."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After talking with Colby I can't help but feel giddy. When we were talking it felt so easy. It did feel weird that we had to re do our walk up for the show but sometimes you just have to make things work.

I make my way back to the group. "You okay?" Amanda asks.

I smile. "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting drama night one but these things happen."

"Have you spoken to Colby?" Caila asks.

I smile. "I have.

"He's hotter up close isn't he." Jen mentions.

"He is." I agree.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Most of the ladies are in the lounge room and so far no rose has been handed out. Colby walks in and smiles at the girls and heads towards the rose on the table. He picks up the white rose and walks outside._

 _The girls follow him to see where he is going. He heads out towards the garden where another group of girls are talking._

 _In that group are Lauren B, Amanda, JoJo, Jen, Lauren C and Annalise. The group suddenly hear footsteps and see Colby walking in their directon. "He has the rose." JoJo whispers._

 _We all watch as he gets closer. "Ladies." He greets approaching._

 _They all smiles. "Hey." They greet._

 _"I was wondering if I could steal Annalise away." Colby announces. Annalise looks up shocked and nods as the other girls send her smiles as they walk away to a private area. "Annalise, ever since you got out of that limo I new there was something special about you. So after speaking to you for that short time there is no doubt I want to get to know you more, so, Annalise." He says pulling the rose from behind his back. "Would you please accept this rose?"_

 _"Of course, and please call me Anna." She responds._

 _He smiles. "I kind of like Annalise."_

 _She blushes. "Well by all means call me whatever you prefer." He laughs and hands her the rose and they embrace._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

As soon as I get back to the girls my mind is going crazy, that did not just happen. Lauren and Amanda hug me. "Well done." They congratulate.

"Thanks." I thank.

"You're safe." Lauren states.

"I am. I still can't believe it, I thought I wouldn't make it."

"Looks like your here until he wants to get rid of you." Amanda jokes.

I laugh and hug them. "We better get to the rose ceremony."

"Let's go." They responds and we walk off.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

It felt right giving Anna the white rose. It also allows me to have time with her each week. When she hugged me I felt that pull that I felt when I saw her at the gym. She is definitely something else and I can't wait to find out more about her.

Renee walks up to me. "So how do you feel?" She asks.

"My nerves have calmed down." I respond.

"Good on you for giving the rose to Anna."

"It felt right."

"You don't have to explain. I get it, I got to talk to her earlier, she's a catch Colbs, and if you play it right she could be here for a while, just show her who you are." she advises.

I nod. "I will."

"Good." she responds and goes to walk away.

"Hey Renee." I call out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I thank.

She smiles. "Anytime."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All twenty woman are lined up on the stairs and Renee and Chris Harrison are standing opposite them. Annalise holds the white rose to the side and is smiling proudly. "Annalise firstly congratulations on winning the white rose." Chris begins._

 _"Thank you." she thanks._

 _"In just a few moments, Colby is going to be walking in here and sending four of you home, and unfortunately this will be the end of the road."_

 _"So please welcome Colby." Renee introduces and he walks inside the room nervously._

 _"I just want to say thank you again for being here, and I appreciate you all, just some of you I had found more of a connection with then others." Colby begins. He retrieves the first rose and looks up. "Lauren B." Lauren walks over and accepts the rose and sands next to Annalise. "Caila." Colby continues. "Amanda."_

 _Amanda makes her way over and accepts the rose. "Well done." Anna mouths._

 _"JoJo." Colby continues. "Jen, Mandy, Lauren H, Lauren C, Emily, Hayley, Kaitlyn, Sarah, Jessica, Raven." Now there is only one rose left and everyone that is left is standing frantically._

 _Colby slowly retrieves the last rose and looks up at the group. "Lace."_

 _Everyone is shocked when they hear him call out Lace. Lace walks over to him and accepts the rose. She then walks back and turns and sends Anna a grin._

 _Anna rolls her eyes laughing and turns back to the front, this did not go unnoticed by Colby though. "Ladies I'm sorry you unfortunately didn't get a rose, please say your goodbyes." Renee apologises._

 _Once the final 16 are left, they are given champagne flutes and they all do a toast to the journey officially beginning._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. This is a long one!**_

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **Anna**_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

After the first night, the journey has officially begun. I'm still not loving the idea of being on a reality show, but I'm happy that Renee is here keeping me sane, and keeping me updated on what is going on, here and in the outside world.

Today starts off the first week of dates. I've been informed that there will be a one on one and group date.

I step outside of my bachelor pad and take a breath. I hear footsteps behind me and see Renee. "Are you ready to start getting to know these girls?" She asks.

"This is the fun stuff that I'm good at." I respond.

"Just don't go Seth Rollins on them, or you might be in trouble."

I laugh. "I've selected the girls for the dates."

"Who's the first one on one?"

"Caila."

She smiles. "Nice choice. But keep the conversation going and keep it fun. I have a feeling that she's rather boring."

I laugh quietly. "Aren't you supposed to talk the girls up to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anyone special that catches your interest for me?" I ask.

"I think you already know, but I want you to take things slow, you have ten weeks of this, you never know, you might fall for another one." she predicts. "Is she on one of the dates today?"

I shake my head. "No, as you said, I'm taking my time with her, she'll get her time with me."

"Good for you Colby, now I have to get camera ready, we are about to film the date card scene, good luck today, and I will see you later."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I wake up in the Bachelor mansion and I have to pinch myself to make sure it isn't a dream. This shouldn't be happening, I am a Aussie chick that just loves life. I am not made for reality TV. "Morning." Amanda greets.

"Hey." I greet.

"Sleep well?"

"I actually did, I may steel this bed when I leave here."

She laughs. "We are all getting ready, producers will be over later to inform us what's happening today."

"Any clues?" I wonder.

"No ones said anything but I think it's a date card."

"I better get up then."

"See you down stairs."

I slowly crawl out of bed and find something to put on. I grab some workout clothes and put my hair in a messy bun and make leave my room.

* * *

Once I'm ready I walk down stairs and all the girls are in the kitchen. "Morning." Jen greets.

I smile. "Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, these beds are comfy as fuck."

"God that sounded cool." she laughs.

"Here for entertainment." I joke. "Do you know how long until producers get here?"

"Soon, you have time for a workout."

* * *

After my workout we are told to gather in the lounge. I am sitting on the couch when Robyn, Lisa and Ian walk in. "Ladies." They greet us.

"Hey." We all respond.

"You ready for the first week?" Ian asks. Ian's been a producer on the show for years, and he is one of the funniest guys I've ever met. He is going to keep us sane here.

"Yes." We cheer.

"Good, keep up the excitement. Chris and Renee will arrive shortly, they will inform you of what the week is like, then Anna you are going to read out the first card."

I grin. "My dream came true."

Everyone laughs but Olivia and Lace and they just send one another knowing looks. Those two girls are the villains this season. Every time Olivia speaks all she does is talk about how good Colby and her are together and she only just met him last night, it's ridiculous. Then of course there is Lace, but I have a feeling she wont last many episodes, and I will make sure she doesn't.

"So Anna, I want you sitting on the edge of the couch next to Jessica." Robyn directs.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All 16 woman are seated in the lounge talking amonst each other when Renee Young and Chris Harrison enter. "Hello ladies." Renee greets._

 _"Hi." they all greet excitedly._

 _"Are you enjoying the mansion?" Chris asks._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Today is the first day starting off this journey, hopefully one of you will find love with Colby. Now are you ready?" Renee asks._

 _"Yes." They cheer._

 _"Good, because this week, there are going to be two dates." Chris announces. "A group date, and a one on one."_

 _"So, we wish you all luck and I will leave this with you." Renee finishes and places the card on the table._

 _"Bye." The ladies wave._

 _Annalise gets up off the couch and gets the card. "Are we ready ladies?" She asks excitedly._

 _"Yes." They respond._

 _Anna opens the card slowly and looks up at the girls in excitement. She pulls it out and reads it to herself and smiles. "Caila." She names._

 _"OMG." Caila squeals._

 _Anna continues reading. "Caila, let's begin this journey together. Colby."_

 _"OMG, I got the first one on one." Caila says excited. "OMG, I better go get ready."_

 _"Go, go, go." JoJo jokes and Caila runs off._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I'm not going to lie, I was a little bummed when I didn't get the one on one, but I do have to remember, I have the white rose, and it's still very early in this. I just have to keep positive.

Lauren B and I are in the bathroom as Caila gets ready. "You nervous?" Lauren asks Caila.

She nods. "Yes."

"You will do great." I assure her. "And don't worry about us, just enjoy your time with him."

She smiles kindly. "You know Leece, you're something special."

"I hope Colby sees that." I joke. "But don't worry about me, I know this is so weird and this would never happen outside here, but just only think about today, don't think about us, think about you and Colby. He picked you first for a reason, just enjoy it." I advise.

"You're deep." Lauren jokes.

"I am a journalist, I have my way with words." I joke.

* * *

A little while later Lauren and I are in the drive way shooting hoops. "So you're a flight attendant?" I ask.

"Yes." She answers.

"Do you love it?

"I love it. I get to travel, see beautiful places, but I don't know I guess somethings missing."

"I hear you. When I was in college and competing I was so focused on training and following a strict schedule, the one thing I didn't have was a relationship."

"Same here, I travel so much it's hard."

"But Colby knows that, he travels 300 days a year, he gets that."

"He does." She agrees. "Were you happy it was him?

I nod. "I'm actually really happy it's him. He's different. He isn't your typical, leading man, he's unique and I kind of like it."

"Did you know him before you came here?"

I shake my head. "No, I had no idea who he was, apparently everyone did, and I used to watch wrestling all the time."

"Not anymore?"

"I haven't watch for several years."

"What made you stop?"

I look at her to see no cameras around. "I lost someone close to me that got me into it." I confess.

"I'm sorry." She apologises.

"Don't be, it's been years, but I'll never get over it. But now being in the vicinity of a wrestler it brings back good memories."

"Who was it?"

"My brother."

She gasps. "How?"

"Car accident."

"When?"

"When I was 18. He was on his way to pick me up."

She can see that I am crying and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it just took me a long time to get over it, my brother was the one that sent the application overseas to all the colleges."

Lauren holds me as I recover. "You blamed yourself."

I nod. "He was on his way to pick me up."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"I know that now, but at the time, I didn't, I always blamed myself."

"Does anyone know?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Only you."

"I won't say anything."

"Thanks, it's not what I want to be remembered for."

"I wont say anything, that is your story to tell, but thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

* * *

The doors to the front door open and out walks camera crew and producers. "Oh there you are." Robyn alerts.

"Sorry do you need us?" I ask.

"We were just doing a head count, Colby is about to arrive and we need girls outside, and what do you know here you two are."

"Just talking." Lauren says.

"Can you go back to playing, we will begin shooting."

"Sure." We respond and go back to playing, we suddenly hear a loud noise and see a motorbike.

"OMG." I squeal.

Robyn and the producers grin. "That's reaction we want."

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _Lauren B and Annalise are outside shooting some hoops. They are chatting and shooting away when they hear a huge rumble coming from the end of the driveway._

 _All of a sudden a motorbike comes shooting down and passes the girls before circling around and stops in front of them. They gasp as the biker hops off and Colby takes off the helmet. "OMG." They squeal._

 _Colby sends them a smirk. "Ladies." He greets._

 _"You did not just pull up on a bike?" Annalise asks floored._

 _He grins. "I did."_

 _"You jerk."_

 _Lauren and Colby laugh. "How are you two doing?" he asks hugging them both._

 _"Good." Lauren B answers._

 _"You don't want to change girls do you?" Anna jokes._

 _Colby chuckles. "Sorry." he grins. "Caila is the lucky one today."_

 _The front door opens and out walks all the other girls screaming. "OMG."_

 _"Ladies." Colby greets._

 _Caila steps forward shocked. "Is that yours?" She asks._

 _Colby grins. "Sure is."_

 _Caila sqeauls. "OMG, that is freaking cool."_

 _"You ready?"_

 _"Hell yeah." she responds and walks past us._

 _"You are one lucky bitch." Annalise whispers to Caila._

 _Caila laughs loudly. "I am aren't I."_

 _Anna gasps. "You just out sassed me."_

 _"I'm full of surprises." Caila responds and walks over to Colby._

 _"For you." he says handing her a white helmet._

 _"Why thank you." she flirts as he puts it on._

 _"Perfect." he says and turns to the girls and he climbs back on. "Ready?"_

 _Caila climbs on behind him holding tightly. "Yes."_

 _"Hold on tight." He encourages._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Okay that made me very jealous. Another thing about me is that I love speed, I love adrenaline, anything with an engine, and Caila gets to go on a motorbike that Colby can drive, now that made me a little salty, but they don't need to know that.

We all walk back inside and Lace grins at me. "Looks like you've been replaced." She states.

I chuckle ignoring her. "You are just wasting your breath Lace, have a good day." I dismiss and leave her presence.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

We speed off and drive around LA on the bike. I cant help but laugh at the reaction on Annalise's face when I pulled up. She looked a little jealous, which I kind of liked, it shows she isn't as confident as people think, she has worries, which is a great trait, it means, that she can be convinced otherwise.

During the date today Caila has surprised me. She is a beautiful woman, very smart but I'm still trying to see if there is a spark.

Throughout the day we stop every now and then and chat getting to know one another and it's nice, just talking to someone that doesn't know my world. But as soon as the conversation stops my mind again goes back to Anna, why does it always go back to her?

We stop at a cliff edge and set up camp. "Wow." Caila whispers.

"Pretty huh?"

"This is gorgeous." she says. "We don't have these in Ohio."

I chuckle. "So what do you do?" I ask.

"Software sales."

"Wow." I say shocked. She doesn't look like someone that would do that.

"So I know you're a wrestler, but how come you aren't wrestling right now?"

"I'm injured."

"What happened?"

"I tore my ACL, MCL and meniscus."

"Ouch, how long have you been out?"

"Five months, by the time this is over, I should almost be ready to go back."

"Is wrestling all you ever wanted to do?"

"Ever since I was little."

"Cool."

"So what brings a girl like you on a show like this?" I wonder.

"I guess I haven't really found someone that intrigues me. I want that epic love, and it takes something like this to find it. I know it's unrealistic but it has worked."

I nod. "How about we go for a swim?" I suggest.

"Here?"

"No, down there."

"Are we jumping?"

I chuckle. "No, two reasons, 1, I cant do anything that intense and 2 it's dangerous."

She laughs. "Alright let's go."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The doorbell goes off and Olivia answers it. Behind it is a date card on the floor. She walks back into the lounge. "Girls." She shouts. All the girls arrive into the lounge and sit down. "I have a date card." Olivia announces. Everyone sits patiently and she slowly opens it and pulls it out. "Let's go back to school." She reads._

 _"What?" Everyone questions._

 _She then pulls out another card that has a list of names. "And going on the date is: JoJo, Lauren, Olivia, Lace, Amanda, Jen, Emily, Hayley, Raven and Mandy."_

 _All the girls that are on the date cheer in excitement. The names that weren't read out look on sadly._

 _Anna gets up and walks away as Olivia and Lace share a high five with one another smiling._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Once the card is read out and the names of the girls are read I feel deflated. Maybe he's waiting for a perfect date. I guess I just have to use my white rose, each night.

Once the chaos of the afternoon is over, I am in the pool with Amanda, Lauren B and JoJo. "Are you upset you aren't on a date?" JoJo asks.

I nod. "I am, but you can't be on every date."

"You'll get a date and you also have the white rose, so use it when you can." Amanda suggests.

"I will." I confirm.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Caila arrives back at the mansion with a red rose and a smile on her face. She enters the lounge and all the ladies are sitting. "There she is." Amanda announces._

 _Caila takes a seat next to Annalise on the couch. "Tell us how it went?" Annalise questions._

 _"It was great, we went riding around LA on the bike, we talked, we ate, we drank, we swam."_

 _"Did you kiss?" Lauren H asks._

 _Caila doesn't respond. "No."_

 _Everyone looks at her not believing her. "I'm taking it you got a rose." Anna notices._

 _Caila smiles. "Yes."_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Today is another day. I have a group date today and it should be a fun day. Renee walks into my room. "So I heard from producers this morning that Annalise is a little under the weather today." She announces.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, just needs to rest."

"Should I see her?"

"No, you will see her tonight, enjoy your group date." Renee encourages. "Oh and did you get the feeling that Anna was a little jealous yesterday?"

I chuckle. "You saw it too?"

"Yeah, but she's a girl it's only natural."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I wake up today not feeling well. I had a feaver last night, so I've been given some antibiotics from the on set doctors and am told to sleep until the Rose ceremony tonight.

Amanda walks in my room. "You feeling any better?" She asks.

"No, but on the upside I haven't thrown up since this morning, I just feel weak, but i should be okay by tonight, hopefully."

"Stay in bed and we will see you after the date." She finishes and leaves.

* * *

I wake up later that day starting to feel a little better but I still feel weak and look pale. I am walking downstairs and luckily there are only a few girls in the house so I don't have to worry about girls bitching about my appearance.

I walk into the kitchen and find Caila. "Hey." I greet.

"How you feeling?" She wonders.

"Better than before, but i'm going to try and sleep some more until I have to get ready."

"Are you going to use your white rose advantage tonight?"

"Yes."

"I will let you get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple hours when it's time to start getting ready." She offers.

"Thanks Caila." I thank and walk off.

* * *

Caila wakes me up a couple hours later just in time for the girls to arrive back from the date. JoJo ended up getting the rose, which I was a little shocked by, but again, the others dont have to know that.

I slowly make my way into the bathroom where Lauren B is. "Shit." She exclaims.

I laugh coughing. "I know i look like shit."

"Are you going to be okay for the rose ceremony?"

"The doctors gave me some medication, so hopefully." I answer getting comfortable on the bench. "How was the date?"

"Good, we went back to high school."

"What did you have to do?"

"We had to do these fun compitions, for each subject, we paired up and the last girl standing won some alone time with Colby and suprisingly Mandy won but she didnt get the rose."

"You do know she wont be here long." I remind her.

She chuckles nodding. "Do you want me to help you get semi-decent?"

"Please, it hurts to move my arms."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

* * *

An hour later, I look a lot more decent. Lauren has helped me with my hair and make up. My hair is straight and brushed kneetly. My make up is subtle as I don't want to have to much on.

Tonight I'm wearing a two piece outfit: skirt and dress. It's pale pink and the skirt is a bandage skirt that shows off my curves and the top has long sleeves and stops just above my ribs.

"For not feeling well, you do look fabulous." Lauren compliments.

"I wish I felt fabulous." I retort.

"Just take it easy tonight, and use your advantage to spend time with Colby."

"I plan to."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

It's the second rose ceremony tonight and I am just as nervous as I was the last time. These woman are here for me. Some have quit their jobs, and picked up their life to be here, but sadly only one will win, which is the hard bit.

I quickly put my tux on and head out. "Hey Colby." Renee calls out.

"Yeah." I answer back.

"I've heard from production Anna still isn't well."

"I heard to. I'm hoping I get to speak to her to see how she is doing."

"I'll try and speak to her before hand too. Apparently she hasnt been out of her room much today."

"Is that usual for her?" I question.

"Not really, what the doctors have said is that when she get's sick the rod in her neck, gets aggrivated and it's not fun or her."

"Any more information you want to retell?"

"Yeah, um Lace and Olivia are teaming up to try and get Annalise out."

I growl. "I want to get rid of them."

"So do I, but we need them for a couple more episodes so the show has a couple villains, then after you can get rid of someone whenever you like." I nod knowing she is right. "Are you going to discuss with Anna about meeting beforehand?"

"I don't know, i guess when we have some time without camera's or mikes on we can chat, but right now, what's happeneing is working." I respond.

"Cool, I better go, I'm being called."

"Good luck, and continue to snoop."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All the ladies are gathered around the living room when Colby walks through the door. "Ladies." he greets. "I want to thank you for a great week. I want to use tonight to talk to the ladies I didn't get to see or spend some time with this week, as well as talk to a few others, but please be respectful of one another." Colby begins looking around the room. "Cheers to a good night."_

 _"May we talk?" Olivia asks Colby._

 _"Sure." he accepts and they walk off._

 _The girls disperse into their groups. The only ones left are on the couch which are Lauren B, Amanda and Annalise. "You feeling better?" Amanda asks Anna, who is still looking unwell._

 _She shakes her head. "No."_

 _"Do you want some water?"_

 _"Yes please." She accepts._

 _Amanda quickly scurries off to get some water. "Here."_

 _"Thanks." she thanks. "It's probably a good thing I wasn't on the date, I would have been miserable."_

 _They laugh. "Probably."_

 _"Ladies." a voice says from behind them. Renee Young walks in and smiles at them all. "Why are you ladies in here on your own?"_

 _"Just enjoying the quiet in here." Amanda answers._

 _Renee glances at Annalise. "Do you mind if I chat with Anna?"_

 _"Not at all." Lauren responds and they both walk away._

 _Renee looks her over. "How about some fresh air?"_

 _Annalise nods. "That sounds great."_

* * *

 _Renee and Anna walk out into the garden which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone outside including the bachelor himself Colby. Renee and Anna walk to one of the empty gazebo's and take a seat. "Feeling better?" Renee asks._

 _"A little, i'm a little more alert than i was today, but I should be better tomorrow." She responds._

 _"If you need anything let me know."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Are you going to use your advanatge tonight?"_

 _"Yes. It would be a waste if i didn't. I want to spend as much time as I can to get to know him. This process is hard and any time with him i'll take."_

 _She smiles. "Good to hear, well I better go do the rounds, I hope you feel better."_

 _"Thanks Renee."_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

When I entered the house tonight there was a different atmosphere. As I looked around the room, I could see the on the ladies faces that the game has officially started.

During my toast I observed all the ladies and when my eyes landed on Annalise I felt bad. She looks sick, poor thing, she's been in bed all day, and she has to get up and get ready for me, I feel bad, but for someone that isnt feeling well, she sure is pulling through. She's wearing a cute outfit tonight not something that's over the top or well thought out, I can tell she just wants to get the night over with.

After the toast Olivia grabbed me and I instantly wanted to run, but Renee is right i have to keep her on the show for ratings.

As Olivia is going on and on about herself which to be honest I couldnt care much about, I notice Annalise and Renee walking outside. Renee leaves her and glances over at me to come. I stand up which causes Olivia to finally stop talking. "I better get moving." I announce.

"Oh please a couple more minutes." She pleads.

"Sorry Olivia, there are more girls here that need more time." I respond and leave her speechless as the cameras cut and I can walk off. I follow Renee to a private area. "What was that with Anna?"

"I just wanted to see how she was." Renee answers.

"And?"

"Go find out for yourself."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I walk back into the lounge after talkng to Renee and receive my white rose. I walk in the living room, confidently. "And there's the white rose." Jen teases.

"My turn." I grin. "Has anyone see Colby?"

"He was just chatting with Renee a few minutes ago." Amanda answers.

"Thank you love." I thank and walk outside. I eventually find him talking to Jessica and I slowly approach. They both look up and I see a faint of a smile on Colby's face. "Hey." I greet.

"Hey." He greets back.

"Mind if I use my advantage now?" I ask pulling out my white rose.

Colby grins. "It was why I chose you."

"Good, this way." I direct leading him away.

* * *

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

 _Annalise and Colby walk hand in hand to a secluded area decorated with candles and flowers. Anna looks around in awe. "This is beautiful." She compliments._

 _"It is." Colby agrees._

 _"And it's secluded so no interruptions." Annalise responds as they both sit down staring at one another and Anna smiles and puts some hair behind her ear. "How's your week been?"_

 _He chuckles. "I'm surviving."_

 _"Good to hear."_

 _"How's yours been, I heard you weren't well?"_

 _She nods. "Yeah, still not well, I must have got hit with a bug, I hope i am better tomorrow."_

 _"Well if you need a doctor." he smirks._

 _She chuckles. "Colby Lopez you are mischevous."_

 _He grins. "Besides being sick have you had a good week?"_

 _"I may have got a little jealous when you and Caila road off on the motorbike." She admits._

 _"I thought I saw some jealousy." He teases and she playfully glares at him. "So tell me about Australia, what's your family like?"_

 _Annalise lights up. "I have a big family."_

 _"Is this a first date type topic?"_

 _"On this show every time with you is a date, so no." she jokes. "I have a big family, which i can tell you about later on, but most of my family live in Australia, but two of my sisters live in London."_

 _"London." he whistles._

 _"Yeah, they took the route of studying business and accounting and got all these cool opportunites, but me, i just couldnt see myself doing it."_

 _"I hear ya." he responds. "What about your parents?"_

 _"Well my mum is actually from here."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Alaska."_

 _"Nice. I love it there, we've done several tours there, they are always good crowds." he responds. "So how many siblings do you have?" ._

 _"6." she answers slowly._

 _"Holy shit."_

 _"Some are half siblings."_

 _"Are you close with them?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What made you want to leave all that and move to Florida?" he wonders._

 _"Well as I told you briefly I was a gymnast and I got a scholarship to the University of Florida."_

 _"Did you love it?"_

 _"Oh yeah, if you want to compare it to something, compare it to your love for wrestling."_

 _"That much?"_

 _"That much."_

 _"What made you want to be a gymnast?" he asks._

 _"I was always active as a kid, I couldn't sit down. I would climb on things, my parent's had trouble getting me to calm down."_

 _"And what made them decide gymnastics?"_

 _"I guess it aloud me to let out some steam, and when I started to get to know the sport I was hooked. I progressed quickly and I started competing and the rest was history."_

 _"And college gymnastics was where you wanted to go with it?"_

 _"Yes." She answers immediately. "To a lot of gymnasts the goal is to go to the olympics, which would have been awesome, but the olympics are every four years so all your doing is just training, and on a strict schedule. I wanted a life outside of gymnastics, so College it was, and I loved it. Sadly though it ended before it should of."_

 _"What do you mean?" He asks confused._

 _She sighs. "I got injured badly and it ended my career."_

 _Colby looks at her shocked. "What did you do?"_

 _"I broke my neck."_

 _He gasps. "What, there is no way, you don't look like you have?"_

 _She laughs. "That's because I did a lot of Physio therapy."_

 _"Do you have a scar?"_

 _"Do I have a scar? Of course I do, it's actually pretty cool." she responds pulling her hair to the side and leaning forward. "See."_

 _"When did this happen?" he asks trailing a finger over it._

 _"Three and a half years ago."_

 _"You're serious, you don't look like it."_

 _"That's because I listened to my doctors and I worked my ass off. I still have some stiffness now and when I'm sick I get weak in the upper body because of the steel rod in my neck, but I can do most things._

 _"Have you tried to do gymnastics again?"_

 _"Only the basics, I will probably never be able to do some of the stuff like I used to, but the one thing that has always been in the back of my mind is the high bar, I haven't been able to get back up yet." She confesses._

 _"One day you will."_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"So how exactly did you break your neck?"_

 _"I was competing at a home meet and I was on the bars. I was in the middle of my last giant preparing for my dismount when one the cables of the bar snapped and the force of it made me slip and fall on my shoulder rolling my neck."_

 _"Holy shit."_

 _Anna laughs. "It's not pretty either, it's on video."_

 _His eyes goes wide. "It was recorded?"_

 _"Yeah, it was live, it wasn't pretty and the recovery wasn't either, but I like to think that things happen for a reason, and you just have to overcome them."_

 _"I'm injured now."_

 _"I heard, tore ACL, MCL and meniscus." She responds. "I dislocated my knee once too."_

 _"Gymnastics?"_

 _"Actually Netball."_

 _"Netball?"_

 _"It's like basketball."_

 _"So did you do sports other than gymnastics?" he asks._

 _"Gymnastics was my life, but i needed to balance it out." she explains. "How did you injure your knee?"_

 _"I did a basic move and my knee gave out from under me."_

 _"That's a tough injury, but dont you worry, you'll be back, better than you were before kicking everyones ass the way Seth Rollins knows how."_

 _Colby looks up at her smirking. "So you do know my character?"_

 _"All these ladies do is talk about you as Seth." she responds. "What do you like being called?"_

 _"Colby or Seth, but friends and family mostly call me Colby."_

 _"Duly noted." she grins turning to face him._

 _"Well we better go, it's time for the ceremony?"_

 _"Am i getting booted?"_

 _"Still deciding." he grins and walks off smirking proudly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Anna POV**

After last night's rose ceremony which saw the end of the journey for Jessica and Raven, we all went to bed, and thankfully this morning I feel a lot better.

I decide to get up and workout as I didn't get to yesterday and if I miss any more I wont be motivated to continue. I make it to the gym and get a circuit set up. Once it's set up I begin my circuit for round one.

An hour later after my workout I walk in and find JoJo and Jen talking. "Morning." I greet.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jen asks.

"A lot better, got a work out in."

"Do you want breakfast?" JoJo asks.

"Please, what are you making?"

"Eggs."

"Perfect."

"You do look a lot better, are you going to be up for today?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we missed you alert yesterday." Jen responds.

"Morning everyone." Robyn greets entering the kitchen.

"Hey Robbie." We greet.

"Can you girls be quick with breakfast, we have to film soon?"

"Sure." JoJo responds.

"Any clues on what's happening this week?" I ask.

"You know the rules, I can't give away anything."

"Come on Robbie?"

"Sorry love."

* * *

After breakfast and I'm showered I put on a black t shirt and denim shorts. We are called to the lounge to shoot the date card reveal.

I am situated between Jen and Amanda. "Ladies." Ian announces walking into the room.

"Hello." We all respond.

"So Chris and Renee will be here shortly, I want Caila to reveal the date card this morning." Ian announces. "There will be two dates again this week."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All the ladies are seated around the couch when Chris and Renee walk inside. "Ladies." Chris Harrison greets._

 _"Hey." They respond._

 _"How you all feeling?" Renee asks._

 _"Good."_

 _"This week there are going to be two dates. A one on one and a group date."_

 _"The people that go on these dates use your time to get to know Colby more, start to open up, the more you open up the more of a chance you will stay. The unlucky people that don't get a date this week, use the rose ceremony to spend time with him." Chris advises._

 _"I've also been told by Colby that he is really starting to form some connections with some of you, so don't be afraid to open up." Renee adds. "We will leave you with this, and good luck."_

 _Caila gets up and takes the card off the table. "You ladies ready?"_

 _They all nod eagerly as Caila slowly opens the card and retrieves the white card. She smiles reading it. "Annalise."_

 _"OMG." Anna squeals._

 _"Annalise, let's define gravity."_

 _Annalise smiles widely as she is handed the card. "What do you think it means?" Amanda asks._

 _"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." she grins and stands up. "I better go get ready."_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Today I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't not choose Annalise for the date today. Hopefully today she is well enough to do what I have in store.

I get changed into black jeans and a white t shirt. Today is going to be fun and I can't wait to spend the day with Annalise, just us the two of us with no interuptions.

I hear a knock at my door. I answer it and behind it is Jon (Dean Ambrose). "Well if it isn't the bachelor." Jon teases.

I let him in shoving him lightly. "Hello to you too." I groan.

"How's it going?"

"Better than I thought it would be."

"Is that due to a special someone?"

I smirk. "Did Renee tell you?"

"Yes, she tells me everything and then I tell everything to everyone at work, we are all very curious to when you are going to bring them to WWE."

"In a couple weeks we are traveling to Florida where the Performance Centre is, I'm going to have the woman do a try out."

"They are going to hate you."

I grin. "We will see."

"So you happy bro?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit apprehensive about this but I'm getting there, it's helped that I have had control over everything." I respond. "Speaking of I'm going to need you to pass on a few messages to people to clear there schedule for next week."

"Why?"

"Because I want most of you to be on the show." I explain.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who do you want me to ask?"

"I'll send you a list." I answer.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

"You nervous?" Lauren B asks me.

"Yeah, it's just going to be just us, this is the stuff I'm not good at."

"You'll be fine, take the advice you gave Caila, just think about you and Colby." She advises.

"I will."

"Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"I have no clue, the date card said let's define gravity, it could mean something about planes or something."

"Have fun girl."

Once I am ready we gather in the lounge wacting for Colby to arrive. I quickly look down at my outfit and happy with what I chose. I'm wearing black jeans with a cream lacey top and finish it off with black ankle boots. My hair is straight and my make up is a little bolder today. To finish off the whole look I put on a black leather jacket.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Colby drives up to the Bachelor mansion in a convertible. He gets out of the car and heads inside. He walks into the lounge room where the remaining 14 woman are sitting chatting. "Hello ladies." He greets._

 _"Hey." they all squeal excitedly jumping up to greet him._

 _He hugs them all and finally Annalise who is sitting on the couch patiently stands and she approaches. "Hi." She greets smiling._

 _He leans in and hugs her. "You ready for today?"_

 _"I've been wanting to escape this house for ages so yes."_

 _"Well then I am your accomplice, shall we leave?"_

 _"Please."_

 _"See you ladies." he says and they both walk outside._

* * *

 _As soon as they step outside Annalise eyes the car and she gasps. "Holy shit."_

 _Colby laughs loudly. "I take it you like cars?" He questions._

 _"Not just cars, bikes, planes, anything fast."_

 _"Duly noted."_

 _"What are we doing today?"_

 _"You'll see." he responds. "Now hop in and buckle up." Colby and Annalise drive through the streets of LA having a blast. "So what do you think we are doing today?"_

 _She turns to look at him. "Well the clue said, let's define gravity, so it's got to be something up there." she answers pointing to the sky._

 _"Not just a pretty face."_

 _She smirks. "Be sure to remember that."_

* * *

They pull into a security fence that looks like the back of an airport. The car drives right onto the tarmac and a huge jet is waiting in the middle of a hanger. Annalise gasps. "Is that what we are going on?" She wonders.

Colby nods grins. "Just wait until you see what it does."

The car comes to a stop and Colby gets out and helps her out. "Why thank you kind sir."

They stop at the bottom of the steps and he turns her to face him. "So this plane isn't just any normal plane." he explains. "It's an anti-gravity plane that is going to take us up and its going to feel like we are in space."

Her mouth drops. "Are you serious?"

"I figured you'd be up for it."

"Up for it, why are we still down here?" Anna exclaims.

He laughs. "We have to go get into suits so why don't you go in there and in a few minutes we will come back here."

* * *

 _Colby is finished getting ready and is waiting for Annalise to come back out. The hanger doors open and out walks Annalise in a blue flight suit with her hair down looking eager to get started. Colby meets her half way. "What do you think?" she asks._

 _He turns her around. "Love it." He compliments._

 _"Good." she grins. "Can we go now?"_

 _Colby chuckles. "Sure."_

 _They enter the plane and are debriefed on how it works. A short while later the doors to the plane close and the engine starts and they are off._

 _Annalise and Colby sit together strapped to the chairs holding each other's hands. "Excited?" He asks._

 _"Hell yeah."_

 _"Ever done anything like this before?"_

 _She shakes her head. "No, the closest think I have ever done to anything like this is sky diving."_

 _"You've sky dived?"_

 _"Yeah, on the Gold Coast."_

 _"Do you miss Australia?"_

 _She nods. "So much, I miss my family and friends, but to me this is home now. I have a life here, a great job, great friends, my cousins are close by."_

 _The plane suddenly takes off and Annalise suddenly grabs onto Colby's arm tightly at the shock change. He chuckles. "Don't like take offs?"_

 _"I have been on hundred's of planes, it just every time I just feel my stomach drop." She responds._

 _"I'll protect you." he jokes._

 _She chuckles. "I think I'll be okay."_

* * *

 _The captain of the plane speaks over the intercom and informs us to unbuckle and lie down on the floor in the open area. We lie on our backs staring up above us. "I wonder what it's going to be like?" I wonder._

 _"Like we will be in space." He assumes._

 _Suddenly the pressure in the cabin gets intense and it feels like we are stuck on the floor. Annalise lets out a laugh as she tries to move. "OMG." She squeals._

 _Colby tries to raise his arms but to no success. Suddenly the pressure releases and they start floating and they can't control what they do._

 _They spin around doing little tricks trying to stay in contact with each other. The plane goes back up again and the anti-gravity starts to ware off and they fall to the ground again. "That was so cool." Annalise exclaims._

 _"It was." He agrees._

 _The plane does another nose dive and the same thing happens again they lift into the sky and they float around._

 _Annalise grabs onto his arms and tries to face him. "It's harder than it looks." Annalise shouts._

 _He laughs. "I got ya."_

* * *

 _The plane starts to decend back down and they get back in their seats. "That was amazing thank you." Anna thanks._

 _"Don't mention it, I wanted to do this with you." He responds._

 _"Well I appreciate it, I don't think you can top this."_

 _He chuckles. "How's your stomach feel?"_

 _"I still think it's up there."_

 _"How do you feel, I should have asked you before we got on, do you still feel sick?"_

 _She laughs. "I wouldn't of done this if I wasn't." Once landed they disembark of the plane and change back into their clothes. "Where to next?"_

 _"You'll see."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Once we got off the plane and went to get changed into our dinner clothes, I can't help but smile at how well it's going. This has been an awesome first date.

For dinner tonight I'm wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and black heels. I hear a knock at the door and Robyn enters. "Hey." I greet.

"Hey, you look great." She compliments.

"Thanks."

"How's it going?"

"Better than I thought it would be."

"It looks like your having a ball, and have you noticed he hasn't let you be more than 30cm away from him?"

I laugh lightly. "I did notice but I'm not complaining. "

She laughs lightly. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Annalise and Colby arrive at a rooftop over looking the city. "Okay, how do you find these rooftops, this is beautiful?" Annalise asks observing the view._

 _"I have contacts." He responds._

 _"Can I have them? Because I would have had no clue this was even here."_

 _"Did you have a good time today?"_

 _"The best time, thank you again."_

 _"You're welcome." He responds and opens some champagne. "To a wonderfule date."_

 _They cheers. "So tell me, since night one, how has your mind set been, you said you were still apprehensive about all this?" Anna asks._

 _"It's starting to get better. I'm a very private person so it's hard being in such a foreign environment."_

 _"I get it, this whole thing is crazy, a lot of people criticize why we actually do this, but I think whatever happens at the end of this you get something really good out of it."_

 _"Like what?" He asks intrigued._

 _"Well if you find someone that you think is worthy enough of spending the rest of your life with you, you get a pretty good girl. As well as putting yourself out there in the most random way possible, and you also get to try and tell people that it's okay to have problems and not be perfect."_

 _Colby just stares at her in awe. "So why are you here specifically? I know you said that you were drunk when you did the application, but in the back of your mind there must be another reason."_

 _"I guess I wanted to do something for myself. This is something that I usually wouldn't do and is so out of my element. I have always lived a life of schedules and heavy training and for once i feel like enjoying this experience for what it is." I continue. "Like today for example I would have never done that if I wasn't here. I wouldn't have even thought it was possible."_

 _"So why now?" he asks._

 _"I guess it's perfect timing. My contract at work is coming to an end soon, and it's time I think about what I want to do next."_

 _"What do you want to do?"_

 _"I don't know, something in journalism. I talk myself up as this great athlete but I really love to write, and I think I can do really well, if given the chance."_

 _"What do you write?"_

 _"Articles mostly but I really haven't thought about it."_

 _"Well whatever you choose to do, I know you will do well at it." He predicts._

 _She smiles. "How would you know that?"_

 _"I get this feeling that whatever you do, whether it's work, relationships, or your life in general you always go out and try your best."_

 _"You see all that in just a little over a week?"_

 _He nods instantly. "Yes."_

 _She smiles shyly. "Well thanks."_

* * *

 _Later into the date Annalise and Colby have moved onto a couch overlooking the lookout. "Tell me more about your family?" Colby asks Annalise. "What are your parents like?"_

 _"They are the best. They have always been so supportive of what I do."_

 _"What do they do?"_

 _"They are both retired, but my dad owned a bus company and my mum retired soon after she had my brother."_

 _"So you have six siblings?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Tell me about them?"_

 _"Well to do that I have to take you back to before I was even around."_

 _"Do I need popcorn?"_

 _She hits him playfully and he laughs. "No. My dad before he met my mum was married and had two kids, Jo and Keithy."_

 _"So they are a lot older than you?" He asks._

 _"Yeah, the age difference is 20 years roughly."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Yeah, it was really weird when I was younger but we are really close now."_

 _"What about your mom?"_

 _"Well she was born in Alaska and she had a child when she was 18, but gave him up for adoption because she wanted him to have a better life."_

 _"What happened to her baby?"_

 _"When he was 18, Brian my half-brother found her."_

 _He smiles. "That's really cool."_

 _"Yeah, I met him the first time in 2001, that was my first time I had been to the US and I loved it."_

 _"What about your other siblings?"_

 _"Well my two sisters Sarah and Sam are both in London, I'm in the middle." She continues._

 _"Do they pick on you?"_

 _She laughs. "All the time."_

 _"Are they supportive of what you do?"_

 _"Yes, but they are also protective of me. Always have been."_

 _"You have six siblings who's the last?"_

 _Annalise takes a breath. "I had six siblings."_

 _Colby's eyes go wide. "What do you mean?"_

 _"My brother David, who is the eldest out of Sarah, Sam and I, he passed away."_

 _"OMG, when?" he asks shocked, not expecting to hear that._

 _"When I was 18."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Car accident." she answers putting her glass down. "He was on his way to pick me up from a night out, I was drinking."_

 _"You blamed yourself?" He guesses._

 _She nods. "For a long time yes, but I know that it wasn't my fault, just miss him."_

 _He pulls her close to him and holds her closely. She sinks into the embrace and they just sit there. "How did you get over it?"_

 _"I'll probably never get over it but therapy helped, but I know he's with me. We may not have been close but he was always supportive of me, he was always there. He was the one that got me into watching wrestling."_

 _"And when he died you stopped watching?"_

 _She nods. "Yeah."_

 _He turns her head to face him. "Annalise, I don't know what to say but I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for your loss but he would be extremely proud of you."_

 _She smiles blinking away tears. "Thanks."_

 _Colby pulls away and pulls out a red rose that was under a closh. Anna's eyes light up when she see's it and she bites her lip nervously. "I want to thank you for opening up and telling me about your brother, besides that, I had a great day with you, and I really hope that you accept this rose because what you just told me, gave me so much respect for you."_

 _She laughs. "Of course I will."_

 _He pulls her to face him and he slowly leans in and their lips meet. The kiss is soft at first as the shock of the kiss wares off. It gets deeper and her hands move up around his neck as he pulls her closer. They come up for breath. "Your rose." He offers._

 _She laughs loudly and accepts it and he kisses her again. "Thank you." She thanks._

 _"No thank you." he retorts and kisses her again._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

As soon as I dropped Anna off at the house I head straight to Renee to inform her of the date. I can't get over the date. It started off great, we had a blast talking and floating in the plane, I got to see some of her fun side. She also told me about her brother which made me respect her even more.

I walk into my hotel and Renee and Jon are on the couch. "How was it?" Renee asks.

I smile and don't answer. "That good?" Jon questions.

"Better than good." I admit.

"What did you do?" Renee asks.

"We went on one of those 0 gravity planes."

"Get out!" Jon exclaims.

"That is so cool, did she love it?" Renee asks.

"She had a ball." I respond.

"Did she open up?"

I nod. "Did you know about her brother?"

"What brother?" Renee questions.

"One of her brother's passed away."

"That's what Chris was telling me about, that she has been through a lot."

"Does anyone else know?" Jon asks.

"I don't know, I was surprised she even told me." I admit.

"It's good she did, it means she wants to trust you." Renee responds.

"What happened after she told you?" Jon asks.

"We kissed." I announce.

Renee jumps up and down excitedly. "You did."

I grin. "Yeah multiple times."

"Was it good?" Jon wonders.

Renee hits him playfully and he grabs her playfully. "It was perfect." I confess.

"Someone is smitten."

I smile. "I think I am man."

"Good for you man."

"Now go rest up you have a date tomorrow." Renee orders.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I arrive home and it's late. I enter my room and Amanda and Lauren B are still up. "There she is." They greet.

I laugh. "Hey."

"How was it?" Lauren asks.

"It was really good."

"What did you do?" Amanda asks.

"We went on a 0 gravity plane." I announce.

"Holy shit that's so cool." Lauren responds.

"It was, we also went to dinner and just talked, it was really nice."

"Good for you. Did you get a rose?" Amanda asks.

I pull it out and they cheer. "Well done."

"Thanks. I told him about my brother." I announce. I ended up telling Amanda about David too as they are my closest friends in the house.

"How did he take it?" Lauren B asks.

"He was shocked but he told me that he thought I was brave."

"He's right, you should be proud of yourself you have come a long way."

"I have and it took me a long time to get to that mind set ever since david died, and blaming myself and thinking that it was my fault i killed him was hard but i can now see that I am stronger now."

Amanda smiles. "Good to hear, he would be proud."

I nod and hug her. "Thanks for being here." I thank them.

"Don't mention it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the lovely reviews i am really glad you loving this story. i love writing it.**_

 _ **Please continue with the feedback. Also let me know what you would like to see? what dates, who out of WWE should be in? any other Bachelor nation alumni?**_

 _ **Anyway thanks again and enjoy chapter 8!**_

 _ **Anna**_

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Another week has been and we are leaving LA and heading to Las Vegas. This will be the first destination we go to and I'm excited. I fly and land in Vegas and waiting for me at the airport is Jon and Joe (Roman Reigns) at the gate. "Hey man." Joe greets.

"Hey." I greet.

"How's it going?"

"Better than I thought it would be."

"Is this due to a certain brunette on the show?" he asks with a grin.

I glare at Jon. "Did you tell?"

Jon grins nodding. "Most of the locker room knows."

"What's your plans for this week?" Joe asks.

"I have a one on one, and a group date, which I am looking forward to." I answer.

"Who's the one on one this week?" Jon asks.

"Lauren B."

"The flight attendant?"

I nod. "Yes."

"What's your plan for the group date?" Joe asks.

I smirk. "That's where you two come in."

"What?" They both ask.

"Would you two like to make an appearance on the show?"

They grin. "How so?"

"Would you like to be the special judges in a talent contest?"

"Yeah we would, are you trying to embarrass these woman?" Jon asks grinning.

"No, I want to see if these girls can do things under pressure, without much rehearsal."

"Fair enough, and yes we will." Joe accepts. "Now tell me about the woman left?"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _All the ladies are on the couch and Renee walks in by herself. "Hello ladies." She greets._

 _"Hey Renee." They all greet._

 _"So you're probably wondering why it's just me here right?" she asks. They all nod. "Well you girls need to pack your bags, because you lucky 13 are heading off to your first destination."_

 _"OMG." They all squeal._

 _"So get ready because you are heading to Vegas." The girls jump off the couch in excitement screaming. "Now run along, Colby is already on his way and he will meet you there."_

 _The girls run from the lounge room and run up stairs in chaos._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

"Vegas baby." I squeal as we make our through LAX.

"Have you been?" Lauren B asks.

"A couple times since I graduated from uni, but didn't really get to see it all."

"I've been multiple times had a blast, I even got arrested once."

"What?" I shriek.

"Yeah I was at a music festival."

I grin. "You bad girl."

"Like you can talk."

"I've never been arrested but I've had my moments." I laugh. "Do you think you'll get a date this week?"

"I really hope so."

Lace and Olivia walk past us and laugh. "What jokes." Olivia mumbles.

We both turn and glare at them. "Do you want to say that to our faces?" I speak up. They stop walking and look at us shocked. "Cat got ya tounges?"

Lace steps forward. "One of these days I am going to prove to each and everyone of these people and the world just who you are." She threatens

I laugh not even remotely threatened by her. "Yeah good luck with that crazy."

"Come along Leece, our space is being crowded." Lauren finishes and we walk off.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _The ladies land in Vegas that afternoon and get driven to the hotel. Amanda, Lauren and Annalise get inside and they run up the stairs first and find the best room. "Vegas baby." they squeal._

 _"Now this is a cool room." Annalise observes._

 _"Girls." JoJo shouts. All the girls meet in the lounge where they see that JoJo has a date card in her hand. "I found something." All the girls sit down and she slowly opens it and reads it. "Lauren B." Lauren instantntly smiles widely. "Let's take Vegas by storm."_

 _Lauren blushes excitedly. "You have a date." Amanda squeals._

 _"That means I have to get ready." She responds._

 _"We will help you." Anna offers and they drag her into their room._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

"Are you nervous?" I ask Lauren as I do her make-up.

"Really nervous. I haven't really gotten much alone time with him, so I still don't know if we have a connection."

"Well today you will find out."

"You're right."

"Don't you forget it." I tease.

"Do you think I could borrow your peach dress?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I respond retrieving the dress and she quickly puts it on.

"Do you know what your doing today?" she asks.

"Probably go to the gym then pool."

"You and the gym."

"Hey I may be in Vegas but if I miss more than one session I lose it and then I just wont do it, so I need to."

"Lauren." Jen calls out.

"Yes."

"There is someone here for you."

I look at her wide eyed. "Well come on."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Colby knocks on the ladies hotel room door and JoJo answers it. "High." she squeals._

 _He chuckles. "Hello."_

 _"Come in."_

 _"Nice place."_

 _"It is."_

 _They walk further inside and the ladies in the lounge notice him come in and get up of the couch and greet him. "Hey ladies." He greets._

 _"Hey." They respond excitedly._

 _"How are you all finding Vegas?"_

 _"Awesome."_

 _"Is Lauren ready?"_

 _"Lauren." Jen calls out._

 _"Yes." Lauren B calls out._

 _"Someone is here for you."_

 _Lauren comes down stairs dressed in a peach dress with tan heels. Colby smiles as she walks down._

 _Annalise follows after her with Amanda in tow and they watch as they meet at the bottom of the stairs. If you look very closely, Annalise looks a little fallen._

 _Colby then sees the other two ladies at the top of the stares. "Ladies." he greets. They both wave awkwardly as they are dressed in their gym gear. "Going to the gym?" he asks Amanda and Anna._

 _"Yeah." Amanda answers._

 _"Good." He grins and grabs Laurens arm. "Ready?"_

 _Lauren grins. "Yes."_

 _"Let's go. See you ladies." Colby dismisses and turns back to glance secretly at Anna who is watching him intently. She sends him a secret smile and leaves the landing._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After Lauren left with Colby I felt jealous. I don't know why, I am happy that she has a date with him, but it's finally hit me that he is dating other girls and he is forming connections with them. I Just hope he hasn't forgot about our date.

I am currenty in the hotel gym when I see a familiar shaggy blonde head walk in with another good looking guy walk in. He notices me and waves. "Jon?" I question.

"Hey." He greets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live in Vegas."

"Cool, I'm taking it, you've seen Colby?"

He nods. "Are you even aloud out?"

I laugh. "We aren't in prision."

The big guy laughs. "Hey I'm Joe." He introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't know you." I apologise.

Jon laughs as Joe responds. "Don't sweat it."

"How's your time on the show going, staying out of fights?" Jon asks.

"As much as I can." I joke. "Well I better head back, nice see you again Jon and nice meeting you Joe."

"Likewise." Joe responds.

* * *

I get back to the suite and make my way into my room where I see my room door ajar. I start to panic as it was shut when I left. I peak inside and see a figure inside snooping through our belongings.

Amanda comes up behind me and I put a hand to my mouth. "Don't talk."

She nods and I peer more inside and see that its Lace and Olivia. What the fuck are they doing? "What are they doing?" Amanda whispers.

"I have no idea." I respond as we watch them continue to snoop through my belongings. "They must be looking for something to use against me."

"What though?"

"I have no idea."

"Should we bust them?" She inquires.

I shake my head. I point at the cameras filming us and she laughs. "They are just going to show who they are on TV."

"You are so evil."

I smirk. "I'm the devil."

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _All the ladies are on the couch and Jen gets up and retrieves the card on the table. "What do we think it is?" Jen asks._

 _"Group date." Anna guesses._

 _"Let's see." Jen responds and opens it. "Ladies, who's got talent? Colby." She then retrieves the second card from behind it. "On the date is... Lace, Olivia, JoJo, Amanda, myself, Annalise, Lauren H, Caila, Emily and lastly Hayley."_

 _"I wonder what we will be doing?" Olivia wonders._

 _Annalise chuckles loudly. "It's quite obvious, a talent show."_

 _Olivia sends her a glare but recovers and stands up as the other girls get up off the couch and head off to their rooms._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

After my single date with Lauren I found myself intrigued by her. She's family oriented, loves her job, down to earth, sweet, all things that I look for in a woman but there is just something missing, but hopefully down the line I can get to know her better.

I enter my suite to find Joe, Jon, and Renee drinking. "There he is." Renee grins.

"Hey." I greet.

"How'd the date go?" Joe asks.

"Good, better than I thought it would."

"Did you give her a rose?" Jon asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"Kiss?" Renee wonders.

I smirk. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So I met Annalise today." Joe announces.

I stop pouring my drink. "When and where?"

"At the gym. She was working out and as was leaving as we entered, she recognized Jon."

"What did she say to you?"

"Just asked how I was, nothing to extreme, she had to leave though." Jon answers.

"What do you think?" I ask Joe.

Joe grins. "She's beautiful man, and not the over the top beautiful, naturally beautiful, she has this presence about her, that she knows who she is and what she wants in life."

I smile. "She does."

"You like her a lot don't you?" He questions.

I nod. "I do, and I don't know why."

"It's because she gets you, even though you just met, she gets you, and she doesn't know you. It's refreshing and maybe you need that in your life, a new start someone that sees you as you, not just as Seth Rollins." Renee advices.

"She hasn't once called me Seth."

"That's because she knows that Seth isn't actually you, he's a big part but the real you is this." Jon responds.

"When you were on your date today, did you think about her?" Joe asks.

I nod. "I can't stop. I keep comparing her to all the other ladies, and I try to not to, but somehow she always pops into my head."

They grin. "You will know in due time, but in the mean time, keep up what your doing." Renee suggests. "Well I better go check in with the girls."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Annalise found Olivia and Lace snooping through her stuff and was caught by Amanda and the cameras but she hasn't done anything about it."

I feel a little angry suddenly. "They were snooping for what?"

"You know that Olviia and Lace don't like her, they are looking for ways to find something on her, to call her out in public to try and embarrass her."

"Are they really that intimated?" Jon asks.

I nod. "They are."

"Why are they still on?" Joe questions.

"Because producers wanted them on for one more episode."

"Are you kicking them off tonight?"

I grin. "It sounds like I found a reason, I just have to wait for the perfect time."

"Now that was very Seth Rollins like." Renee laughs.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

The next day us ladies are getting ready for the group date. I am wearing a black high wasted skirt with a cream crop top. To finish off the outfit I'm wearing brown ankle boots. My hair is in loose curls falling down my shoulders and for my make-up I have gone for brown smokey eye.

Once finished we are called down stairs by producers as we all get into the limos to go to our destination of the group date.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Colby is standing underneath a fountain in front of the Palms Hotel in Las Vegas. The girls all come down a flight of stairs in two groups towards Colby. He looks up and they see him._

 _They suddenly run towards him with JoJo in the lead and she leaps up and hugs him, he catches her with ease. "Hello." Colby chuckles._

 _"Hi." She greets._

 _Slowly all the other ladies appear in front of him and he hugs them individually. "You ladies ready for today?" He asks them._

 _"Yes." They cheer._

 _"Let's go I've got something really fun for you all today."_

* * *

 _They enter the casino and make their way towards one of the many theatres. They walk inside and on the stage is Terry who is one of the best ventriloquists. The ladies all stand at the bottom of the stage as Colby walks on stage and greets Terry. "Well aren't you ladies all beautiful." Terry greets._

 _"Beautiful, they are drop dead sexy." His puppet Gary jokes. The ladies laugh. "Welcome to Vegas."_

 _"You are probably wondering why we are in this wonderful theatre right?" Colby asks._

 _"Yes." they answer._

 _"Tonight all of you are going to be competing against one another in a talent show where the winner voted by Colby and two special guests." Terry announces._

 _"I want you ladies to pull out your secret talents that no one knows about and perform them here tonight." Colby continues._

 _"The winner will get some special alone time with our bachelor over here." Terry finishes._

 _"So I am going to leave you ladies to rehearse, so go get changed and I'll be back with the judges soon. Don't be afraid to open up and stand out." He finishes and leaves._

 _"Alright ladies, let's begin." Gary the puppet announces and the girls get on stage and head back stage._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

For the talent show I want to do something that will get me noticed. Show off a little bit and I also want to be remembered, so I'm going to let down some walls and show a different side of me.

I am back stage choosing outfits when I feel eyes on me. I turn around and see Olivia and Lace watching me. I chuckle and teasingly wave at them and they jump and go back to what they were doing.

I turn and see Robyn in the wings laughing and she sends me a thumbs up. Those girls are just digging a deeper grave. Terry comes over with Gary on his arm. "Hello."

"Hi." I greet.

"Have you decided what your going to be doing today?" Terry asks.

I nod. "I have."

"Any clues?"

"I'm going to be doing something that I have always wanted to do so now I can. I also want Colby to see a different side of me too."

"Smart. Are you going to be wowing us?" Gary the puppet asks.

I send him a secret grin. "Just you wait."

"Good luck." Terry wishes.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The auditorium has been filled with hundreds of people and the atmosphere has electrified. All the ladies are seated in the first two rows of the auditorium and there are three reserved seats behind them for the judges._

 _The lights in the auditorium dim and the chatter dies as a spotlight comes on and Terry appears on stage and the crowd cheer loudly. "Welcome to Vegas." he begins. "Tonight we are having a very special show for you all. Do any of you know The Bachelor?"_

 _The whole crowd cheer. "Yes."_

 _"Tonight is your lucky night because we have the newest bachelor in the house." he announces and the crowd goes crazy. "We also have the very beautiful contestants trying to win his heart." Terry adds pointing to the first couple rows and the crowd cheer louder. The ladies all wave. "Now please let me welcome The Bachelor himself, Seth Rollins."_

 _The crowd explode onto their feet into cheers and scream as Colby comes out and up onto the stage in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that showcases his chest and arms._

 _The contestants cheer as he stands up next to Terry and they hug. "Thanks for the warm welcome." He thanks._

 _"You aren't here alone are you?" Terry asks._

 _"No I'm not. I just thought I needed some help tonight, so I made a few calls." Colby begins. The crowd starts to go a little crazy in interest at who it might be. "Please welcome, my former Shield brothers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." He introduces._

 _Once the two superstars appear on stage the whole auditorium erupts. "OMG." JoJo screams._

 _"You know them?" Jen asks._

 _"That's the Shield."_

 _"Shield?" Annalise wonders._

 _"They used to be a faction and destroyed everyone but Seth turned on them."_

 _"Oh so Seth's a heel and the two others are faces, wow." Anna mumbles looking on._

 _"This is totally breaking Kayfabe." JoJo jokes._

 _"I think it was broken when they decided to use his name on the show."_

 _"Thanks for that warm welcome." Jon (Dean) thanks._

 _"We are excited to help our brother here, judge tonight, we hope the contestents are ready because we aren't going easy." Joe (Roman) continues._

 _"Are you ready to find out who you will be seeing tonight?" Colby asks the crowd._

 _"Yes." The crowd cheers._

 _"Please make a warm welcome for... the contestants in the front row because tonight they are going to be competing in a talent show." The crowd cheer as the ladies wave again. "You all are going to be the fourth judge, so please bare in mind that these ladies probably haven't been on a stage before, so be considerate and have a fun night."_

 _"Are we ready for our first contestant?" Terry asks the crowd.._

 _"Yes." The crowd cheers as the boys get off stage and take their seats behind the ladies._

 _"Our first victim, I mean contestant is... Amanda." Gary announces and the crowd laugh cheering._

* * *

 _Slowly one by one the ladies perform their acts and some are very suprising. Amanda performed some juggling. Jen performed a magic trick which won a loud reaction from the crowd. JoJo danced, Caila did some hula dancing._

 _The three left to perform are Annalise, Lace and Olivia. "Are we ready for the next act?" Terry asks the crowd. The crowd cheer loudly. "Please help me welcome... Annalise."_

 _Annalise stands and makes her way onto the stage slowly and a microphone appears on stage._

 _She nervously walks up to it and looks out into the crowd and closes her eyes for a second, just composing herself. She opens her eyes and her gaze lands on Seth, Dean and Roman._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

When my name is called I freeze, and it suddenly hits me, I'm going to be doing a thing I haven't done in public before. Amanda squeezes my arm in reassurance as I stand up and make my way on stage.

I slowly walk towards the microphone that has appeared and I close my eyes as I take in what is about to happen. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I am suddenly staring deeply into Colby's eyes and his gaze hasn't left mine. I then move my gaze to his two friends and I take a breath. "Before I begin I just wanted to say, that I actually have never done this in front of a crowd before, so I suck, sorry." I joke and the crowd laughs a little. "The reason behind this is because I've been through a lot and this was one of the things that helped me overcome it." I continue. "I hope you like it."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Music starts to play and Anna shuts her eyes._

 **"The Sun Is Rising" - Britt Nicole**

 **When life has cut too deep and left you hurting**

 **The future you had hoped for is now burning**

 **And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning**

 **And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing**

 _Anna opens her eyes taking a small breath and pears into the crowd and they are mesermised._

 **You're gonna make it**

 **You're gonna make it**

 **And the night can only last for so long**

 **Whatever you're facing**

 **If your heart is breaking**

 **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**

 **Lift up your eyes and see**

 **The sun is rising**

 **The Sun is rising**

 _Anna takes another breath and still has the crowd mesermised. She glances around and sees Colby is frozen in his spot as are Dean and Roman. She then glances at her fellow contestants and sees that Lace and Olivia fuming. She smiles lightly as she goes into the next verse._

 **Every high and every low you're gonna go through**

 **You don't have to be afraid I am with you**

 **In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping**

 **Let the hope you have light the road you're walking**

...

 **You're gonna make it**

 **You're gonna make it**

 **The night can only last for so long**

 **Whatever you're facing**

 **If your heart is breaking**

 **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**

 **Lift up your eyes and see**

 **The sun is rising**

...

 **Even when you can't imagine how**

 **How you're ever gonna find your way out**

 **Even when you're drowning in your doubt**

 **Just look beyond the clouds**

 **Just look beyond the clouds**

 **If your heart is breaking**

 **There's a promise for the ones who just hold on**

 **Lift up your eyes and see**

 **The sun is rising**

 **The sun is rising**

...

 **Even when you can't imagine how**

 **How you're ever gonna find your way out**

 **Even when you're drowning in your doubt**

 **Just look beyond the clouds**

...

 _The whole crowd go crazy as Annalise finishes her song and has left them mesermised. Annalise walks off stage and heads back down to her seat._

 _The ladies praise her with welldones. She turns her head behind her and sees all three judges are still watching her dazed. She sends them a small smile and sits down as Terry arrives on stage. "Wow." Terry exhales. "I don't think we were expecting that, you sure you aren't a singer?"_

 _Annalise nods. "Just a girl with full of suprises." She then turns and winks at Colby and turns back to face the stage._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

As soon as Anna lets out the first line of the song I was sunk. Holy fucking shit, can she sing. "Okay, if you don't pick her, I may have to." Jon teases.

I send him a glare. "I'm sure Renee would love that."

"I think Renee will let me."

"Where is she?"

"She's watching." he answers and points up to the top of the theater and she waves. "She wanted a closer look."

"I'm seriously shocked right now." I admit.

"We all are. We weren't expecting that. From what you told us we thought she was going to do something acrobatic." Joe adds.

"I thought so too."

"Who's up next?" Jon asks.

"Lace." I answer.

"She's going home right?" Joe asks.

I nod. "As soon as we get to the evening portion of the night."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Terry announces Lace next and to know surprise she is singing, trying to one up me. I stare right at her as she is doing it, and the crowd is getting antsy.

After Lace the last one that is left is Olivia who hasn't been seen since my performance. Suddenly a cake is brought out onto the stage.

Music starts and we all look on confused. Suddenly the cake bursts open and Olivia jumps out wearing a skimpy outfit and she is doing awful. "OMG." I whisper a little loudly.

Jon seems to have heard it and chuckles. "This is torture." Amanda whispers.

"I can't not watch it." I admit peering between my fingers.

She nods laughing. "You just can't turn away."

Olivia finishes and runs off. The ladies all turn to look at the shocked face of Colby and he is left speechless. He quickly recovers and stands up and makes his way on stage.

"Weren't all these ladies amazing." He asks the crowd.

The crowd cheer loudly as the ladies all pile on stage and are joined by Roman and Dean. "Now it's time for our judeges to deliberate, and we will find out just who wins." Terry announces and the guys walk off stage.

* * *

We are escorted backstage and in the meantime whilst waiting for the decision we get given some food and drink. "Where did you learn how to sing?" Amanda asks me.

"I did singing in high school, but I never performed in front of people because I was so nervous, and when I left to move to the states I stopped. I wrote the song I sang tonight after my brother died and finally had a chance to try it." I explain.

"It was really beautiful."

"Thanks Amanda."

"You just had to show off didn't you." a voice yells out.

We turn our head and Lace walks over to us as we sit on a crate backstage. "Excuse me." I respond confused.

"You just had to show off and sing didn't you, you know what Anna, you think your all that."

I cringe. "What on earth are you talking about Lace, everyone did something why are you having a go at me?"

"Because you just had to go out of your way to one up us."

"One up you, I didn't one up anyone, I did what I was told, I did my part and that was sing. I'm so sorry that it offended you, but I did nothing wrong." I shout loudly as Jon, Joe and Colby come up behind her hearing the argument.

"You did nothing wrong?" she scoffs. "I see right through you Annalise and I am going to prove to everyone here just how fake you are."

"And please tell me why am I so fake?" I ask crossing my legs amused. This is actually quite funny, I'm just watching her put her nail in the coffin as Colby looks on and he clearly isn't happy.

"Let's list it shall we." Lace suggests. "You play the nice act but you're really just a bitch that needs to run back to Australia."

My eyes go wide at that comment as everyone gasps in shock. I take a deep breath trying to keep it together. "Okay."

"You talk about all of us behind our backs." She continues.

I laugh at that one. "Really, what have I said?" she looks at me shocked. "Please, tell me because this is news to me. Have I ever talked about anyone behind your backs?" I ask the ladies who have now crowded. They all shake their heads no.

Lace looks around the girls shocked but not noticing Colby or the guys. "You talk so much about how you're a gymnast and have had this pristine perfect life." I am starting to get pissed now, she is starting to cross the line. "You come here and play up that you are this perfect person but I know who you truly are and what you did."

I raise my eyebrow. "And what did I do?"

"You killed someone."

I am suddenly raging. "Excuse me." I growl.

"You heard me. I heard you talking about it to Amanda and Lauren."

I look at her gobsmacked and I am seeing red. I slowly hop down off the case and walk towards her and she shuffles back slightly.

"First of all Lace, do not go around saying stuff like that, it could get people in serious trouble. Secondly, you don't know shit, and lastly if you had listened to the rest of that conversation that you miraculously came across then you would have heard the real conversation. You would have heard me say that I blamed myself for someone I loved dearly that passed away and spent a year in therapy convincing myself that it wasn't my fault." I say strongly. "You also would have heard that the person you were referencing to, was my brother, and lastly if you had snooped harder in my room, you would have found a photo under my pillow of my brother that died in a car accident." She looks at me wide eyed and goes to walk away but I grab her arm. "I'm not done." I shout and she gasps. I then turn to look at Olivia who is just standing there like a deer in headlights. "If you had listened to your accomplice you should have stopped, but no you just had to try and find some dirt on me, well here it is. Yes I lost someone that I loved, a sibling in fact, someone that I wasn't really close with, but he was my number one fan, so when you go out of your way to come up with this fabricated rumor that I killed someone, it makes me want to tare you apart, but you see, what your doing is digging yourself in a whole that you can't get out of, and now the whole world are going to know that you Lace are one crazy son of a bitch." I then send a look behind her and smirk. "And the best thing is that you did it in front of the person you are trying to win over." She gasps and turns her head around and stares at Colby wide eyed who looks furious. "Good luck getting out of this one." I whisper walking off.

"Lace and Olivia, outside now." Colby orders darkly.

* * *

Once I walk off I feel myself start to break. I can't believe she tried to do that, I have a lot of issues and she just brought up the one that has always got me.

Renee who saw this as well walks up to me and kneels down. "Rough night?" She jokes trying to relieve some tension.

I laugh. "You could say that."

"You okay?"

"I just need a minute."

"Take your time, you know something Anna, what you did right there takes a lot of patience, you seriously could have ticked off, but what she was wanting from you was a reaction, but you didn't give it to her, so kudos to you."

"Thanks. I was about to pounce on her, but then I would have looked even more crazy than her, so I just let her dig a deeper hole."

"Are you going to be okay?"she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, come find me."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Watching Annalise rip into Lace was a huge turn on. She was quiet and passive and then when she announced that I was listening the whole time and sent me a smirk I had to try not to growl because it made me feel like a horny teenager.

I sent Olivia and Lace home immediately not before giving them a warning that if they ever tried to do that again they would be sorry.

I walk back inside and find Renee comforting Anna who is leaning against the wall. I sent the other ladies out with Jon and Joe to keep them entertained for the evening.

As I approach Renee looks up and she smiles. Anna hears me coming and pops her head looks up. "Hey, fun night?" she jokes.

I laugh. "Lots happening."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you saw me in a way you shouldn't of."

I laugh. "Anna, what you did was extremely sexy."

"It did help that you were watching, but I seriously just wanted to knock her out."

"So did Renee." I joke. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I just need a minute."she responds.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks. I just need to calm down, seriously I was this close to just decking her."

I laugh. "Would of made great television."

"The most dramatic bachelor episode ever." She jokes and we both laugh.

"You good?" I ask again.

"Yeah. We should get back on stage."

I laugh shaking my head. "We already picked a winner."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you." I announce.

"What, I won?"

"By a landslide."

"Well what's the prize?"

"The rest of the night with me."

"Oh, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." I grin helping her up.

"What about the girls?"

"They are being entertained by Joe and Jon, they have already been informed that you have won."

"Well in that case let's go." She accepts happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**3rd Person POV**

 _Colby and Annalise leave the hotel and make their way outside where a limo is waiting. They climb inside and pop open some champagne. "So where are we going?" Anna asks looking outside the limo._

 _"You'll see." He teases._

 _"You don't like to tell people things do you?"_

 _Colby grins. "It's more fun that way."_

 _They drive to a lookout where a couch is set up with candles and flowers decorated around it. "You and lookouts." she chuckles._

 _They take a seat and they fall into an easy discussion. "So when did you learn to sing?" Colby asks._

 _"I did singing in school but I never actually pursued it because I was so invested in gymnastics but it's a hobby of mine."_

 _"And why did you decide to sing tonight?"_

 _"I guess I wanted to show you a side of me that isn't just so confident and knows what she wants, I wanted to show you that I can be emotional."_

 _"Did you write the song?"_

 _"Yeah. I wrote it during my therapy after my brother died, it wasn't easy but I learnt from it." She responds. "What about you do you have any secret talents?"_

 _"I'm pretty good at madden."_

 _"Really, what team?"_

 _"Bears."_

 _Annalise makes a face. "I may have to do some thinking?" She jokes._

 _"Is that going to be a problem?"_

 _She chuckles. "Still deciding."_

 _"What about you what other sports do you enjoy?"_

 _"I love gymnastics, but I do love team sports, netball, basketball, rugby, NFL."_

 _"Rugby?"_

 _"Its Australia's version of football there is union and league."_

 _"Do you have a team?"_

 _"Yes, my whole family are fans of Parramatta Eels, but we don't announce it a whole lot."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"They aren't the most liked team, and they are having issues." she responds. "As well as they aren't what they used to be, but I will always be a fan of the team, just like your bears."_

 _He glares at her playfully. "I'll let that one slide."_

 _She laughs. "So last time we talked I told you about my life, tell me about yours?"_

 _"Since you opened up okay." he responds. "I'm from Iowa. I'm living in Davenport where I have my own wrestling company with my old tag partner from the Indies."_

 _"So is that what you want to do when wrestling finishes?"_

 _"Yes. It also has it's own gym so we take quarterly submissions and the more publicicty that is out there the more people that will sign up."_

 _"What about crossfit?"_

 _"I'm just as passionate about it."_

 _"Same, I got hooked when I first heard about it, and I take the girls that I coach to it too. What about your family?"_

 _"I have a brother Brandon who is a few years older than me, I have a loving mother and step dad."_

 _"Your dad?"_

 _"He wasn't around when I was born, we have a relationship now which took time, but we are good."_

 _"That's good to hear."_

* * *

 _After a while of talking Colby pulls out a rose from behind the couch. "Okay, where do they come from?" She chuckles._

 _He laughs. "I don't think I have to ask you but I'm going to, will you accept this rose?"_

 _"Of course." she accepts leaning in and they kiss._

 _The kiss starts off slow and he pulls her closer to him and lies her down and they make out._

* * *

 **Annalise POV**

Getting back to the apartment I walk into my room to see Amanda and Lauren B up. "There she is." They greet.

"Hey." I greet.

"How was it?" Amanda asks.

"Good." I respond. "What happened after Lace and Olivia left?"

"They got straight into the car and left, we then hung out with Jon and Joe." Lauren answers.

"How'd that go?"

"Good. They just gave us advice about Colby as well as how we can progress further in the competition."

"Cool. Well I'm showering, I'll talk to you in a second."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The next day the ladies wake up and waiting for them is a card in the living room._

 _Emily grabs it and calls all the ladies down. She reads out the card and it informs the ladies that there is no rose ceremony as well as soon there will be a surprise waiting for them._

 _Later that day the doorbell suddenly rings and the girls freeze. Annalise being closest to the door, makes her way and opens it. On the other side on the floor is another card. She picks it up and calls the girls inside. "Girls there's another card." All the ladies gather in the living room and Annalise opens the card. "Hello ladies, I hope you enjoyed Vegas but it's time to pack up your stuff because we have places to go be." She begins. "Ladies, get ready because you are going to... Florida."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I quickly pack and gather myself in the lounge waiting for the rest of the girls. JoJo enters and she smiles. "Hey." She greets.

"Hi. You packed?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm excited about heading to Florida."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it should be interesting to see what we are doing next."

I nod. "It should, do you have any guesses as to where in Florida we are going?"

"Well off the top of my head I'm picturing Orlando, which has Universal studios as well as the performance centre."

"That's WWEs developmental right?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you know that."

"Colby told me, he said that's where the developmental superstars train as well as some of the big stars."

"So you used to watch?"

"Yeah, all the time, I stopped in 2010."

"So way before Seth's time?"

"Way before."

"Who was your favourite?"

"Triple H and Stone Cold."

"Stone Cold huh?"

"Yeah, whenever that glass broke it was just a different feeling. And the reaction he got, wow."

"Yeah." she agrees. "How are you feeling since Lace sort of outed you last night?"

"I'm okay. I would have loved to be the one that told you ladies, but I guess it's out there now."

"How?"

"Car accident." I answer. "My brother was on his way to pick me up and someone ran a red light and rammed straight into the driver's side."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"You're really something special you know."

"I really don't think I am."

"You are and Colby see's that."

"You don't know, he could feel the same way about you." I retort.

"Anna, the way he looks at you is no where near the same as he looks at all of us."

"That could change."

"And I hope it does." she responds standing up. "I better go check on the girls, thanks for the chat."

* * *

We arrive in Orlando that night and make our way to a house on the beach. When we enter there is a card waiting for us. Caila grabs it and reads it out. It's initially Colby welcoming us to Florida and that he will see us tomorrow. We go to sleep that night well rested ready for what is set for us the next day.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _It's 4am in the morning and Colby enters the ladies house and makes his way around the house quietly. He goes into the first room to find Lauren H, Emily and Hayley._

 _He starts to poke Emily first who opens her eyes in shock and it takes her a minute to realise that Colby is in their room. Once she realises she freaks out. "OMG."_

 _He laughs. "Morning."_

 _"What are you doing here?" She questions._

 _"I'm making breakfast." he announces. The noise has now woke Lauren H and Hayley and they both sit up in shock seeing Colby in their room. "Morning."_

 _"OMG." They shriek._

 _"Get up because we are all cooking breakfast." he announces and exits the room and the girls fluster out of bed trying to make themselves presentable._

* * *

 _Colby enters the next room which contains JoJo, Caila and Jen. He flips on the light which makes the girls sit up in shock. "OMG." They squeal._

 _"Morning ladies." he laughs. "Get up we are making breakfast."_

 _The last room contains, Lauren B, Amanda and Annalise who must be dead to the world after not hearing the screaming coming from the other two rooms. Colby pulls out a whistle from his bag and grins as he eyes all three ladies sleeping peacefully._

 _His gaze lands on Annalise as she is under the covers. He suddenly blows the whistle both Lauren and Amanda sit up right. Annalise groans annoyed that someone is ruining her sleep. "Yeah try again." Amanda encourages laughing._

 _Colby blows the whistle again and this time Annalise's eyes flutter open. It takes her a few seconds to realise that the light in her room is on and standing above her is none other than the guy she is trying to win over, Colby Lopez. She groans and covers her face with the pillow, trying to forget this is happening._

 _Colby laughs loudly and removes the pillow. "Morning sunshine."_

 _She groans sitting up revealing her singlet top and pj shorts and Colbys eyes turn dark. She turns to look at the clock. "4am, really?" She grumbles._

 _He chuckles. "Up princess we all have a big day today."_

 _She groans annoyed that he's seeing her like this. "This is mean."_

 _"That's the point of it."_

 _"Why are you waking us up at this godly hour?"_

 _"Because we have a big day."_

 _"Can I pass?" She wishes._

 _He chuckles. "Nope, compulsory for all. Now wake up and meet in the kitchen in a little while. He leaves the girls and Annalise collapses back down on the bed. "Up." he shouts from outside. She bults up shocked that she got caught. "Don't make me come in there again."_

 _"You wouldn't." she dares._

 _Colby opens the door ajar just so the girls can see him smirking. "Oh I would."_

* * *

 _Once the girls are up they start to make their way to the kitchen where Colby is cooking stuff on the stove. The first to come out is JoJo, Caila and Jen who have miraculously put their faces on. "First ones out, points to you girls." He rewards._

 _"What we making?" Caila wonders._

 _"You girls are in charge of toast." The next to come out are Hayley and Emily who are put in charge of bacon. Then followed closely by Lauren B, Lauren H and Amanda, the only one missing is Annalise who still hasn't appeared yet. "Thanks for joining us ladies." Colby teases. "You are on eggs." Finally Annalise comes out still struggling to wake up. Her hair is in a high messy bun, she's put on some sweats and a bra and glares at Colby. "And finally the last one is here."_

 _She glares at him playfully. "You are lucky you're good looking." She mumbles._

 _She slowly sits down on the bench laying her head down. "No, no, you are in charge of drinks for everyone." Colby orders waking her up._

 _"Everyone's getting water." she groans standing up._

 _"She's not a morning person is she?" Colby asks Caila._

 _"No. We've learnt not to rush her in the mornings, otherwise it's a side you don't want to see."_

 _Annalise hearing this glares at them. "She can hear you." She alerts._

 _Everyone laughs as they watch her get glasses out, Colby smiles as he watches her try to concentrate._

* * *

 _With breakfast made everyone is sitting down at the table; Colby sitting at the head, followed by JoJo and Jen next to him. Next to Jen is Caila and Hayley. On the other side of Caila is both of the Laurens and Amanda and opposite Colby is Annalise who has started to wake up and function._

 _"I want to thank you ladies for being troopers, I know it isn't fun waking up, but I want you to experience the day in the life that I live. Some days I don't even get to sleep, because I travel so much." he explains. They all nod in understanding. "So today, you all are going to be experiencing my world."_

 _"What?" Lauren H wonders._

 _"You all are going to experience what it's like to be a WWE superstar."_

 _"Cool." JoJo exclaims._

 _"I know this isn't the most extravagant date, but this is my life, and sometimes you will come on the road with me, so this is just what we have to do."_

 _"Thanks for showing us." Amanda thanks._

 _"Your welcome, just be prepared for a busy day, we have lots happening."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After breakfast Colby orders us to get into our workout gear and meet outside the house in 20 minutes. I quickly change into black tights and a black crop top and a pink pull over shirt. I put my hair into a messy bun and I have very little my make up on.

I then make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth and meet up with Amanda and Lauren who are ready to go.

...

We walk outside and Colby is waiting leaning against two cars. "First three." He welcomes.

"That we are." Lauren B confirms.

"You all look more awake." He notices. "You ladies ready for a fun day?"

"Define fun?" Amanda wonders.

"You'll see." he grins as the other girls walk outside. "Just on the twenty minute mark, let's go ladies."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Waking the ladies up was fun. It was a challenge to get up Annalise which made me even more attracted to her. I saw a side of her that was grumpy and annoyed, which made her nose flare up which was cute. I almost lost it when I saw what she was wearing, just a barely there singlet and shorts, I had to control myself due to the other ladies in the room.

The other ladies this morning have been great, but what did bug me was that the made the effort to put their faces on even though I saw them at their darkest hour. The thing that also made me more interested in Annalise is that she didn't care how she looked.

Whilst waiting outside for the ladies to finish getting ready, I keep going over how good our time was last night just talking and the kiss we shared was, well let's just say I had to control myself.

The doors open and out walks Amanda, Lauren B and Annalise, who have became close friends since filming started. "First three." I state.

"That we are." Lauren confirms.

"You all look more awake." I notice. "You ladies ready for a fun day?"

"Define fun?" Amanda asks.

"You'll see." I grin as the other's walk out. "Just on the twenty minute mark let's go."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The cars are driven to a huge building that has Performance Centre in the middle. They all get out and stand in front of it. "Ladies welcome to the WWE Performance Centre." Colby welcomes opening the doors and directing them inside._

 _When the girls step inside they are astounded at how big this place is. Inside are four wrestling rings set up and a ramp set up in the centre. To the side of that is a well stocked gymnasium. To the left of where the girls are massage tables set up._

 _Suddenly the lights on the stage start fluttering and the lights go on and off, music begins to play and suddenly dozens of people come running down down the ramp and step into the four rings._

 _There are four people in each ring doing drills. The girls heads turn back to the ramp where the last two people walk down. One is in a NXT shirt and pants the other is in a fancy suit and that's when Annalise and JoJo realise who that is. Matt Bloom who is the head coach at NXT and one of the best wrestlers the company has ever seen, Triple H._

 _Annalise's eyes go wide at seeing her favoutire superstar right in front of her. "OMG." JoJo whispers._

 _Annalise turns to look at her shocked. "OMG."_

 _The two men on the ramp watch the sixteen wrestlers do their thing. Colby asks the girls to follow him and he approaches Matt Bloom and Triple H. "Hunter." Colby greets._

 _"Seth." he greets. "I see you've brought some friends."_

 _"I have, you know why we are here are you ready to see if they have what it takes?"_

 _Hunter grins. "Let's see what they got."_

 _"Attention." Matt yells out and all the wrestlers in the rings stop what they are and doing and line up in a line. Matt then turns to face the ladies who are now a little terrified. "Did you see what these people just did?" he asks the girls. The girls nod. "Good, because today, you ladies are going to be doing a wwe try out."_

 _"What?" the ladies shriek._

 _"For you to get an idea of what it's like to live as a wrestler and what is Seth's work, you are going to sample what he has gone through to get here." Matt explains. "Today, you all are going to be pushed to your limits, we don't expect you to know much, but we expect you to at least try your best, that's all, we ask."_

 _Triple H then steps up. "You are going to get the privilege of using our state of the art training facility. So we ask that you try your best and who knows, you could potentially earn yourself a contract." Triple H continues._

 _"We will give you a few minutes to talk." Matt tells Colby and they walk away._

 _"I know I have pulled this on you out of that hat, but for you to undersand just how hard my lifes work is, you are going to have to live it for one day." Colby exclaims. "That was why I woke you up at 4, that is why I have asked you to come here today, and as Hunter and Matt explained you are going to actually be trying out, so please, don't do anything that you aren't comfortable with but try your best. But try to remember to have fun._

 _Matt rejoins. "Alright ladies, you are going to be split up into two groups one group lead by myself, and one group lead by Triple H. We have also selected some of the top superstars in our company right now to help you through today, so listen to us and them so you protect yourself."_

 _"Lauren H, JoJo, Caila and Annalise you will be with me." Triple H announces. Annalise has to control herself because she is about to lose it, but she has to stay professional. JoJo on the other hand actually squeals lightly. "And joining us will be, Sasha Banks and Bayley."_

 _Two ladies appear and walk down the ramp, one has purple hair and the other has natural brown hair. They walk over to the group of four. "You ladies ready?" Sasha the purple haired superstar asks._

 _"Yes." They respond._

 _"Good." Bayley grins. "Follow us."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

As soon as I saw Triple H one of my all-time favourite wrestlers walk down the ramp I knew I was in trouble. I also knew that this was a test. This is his work, if I were to win, I would go to events with him and be with these people, acting on a professional manner and representimg Seth and his name.

We follow after Sasha and Bayley who escort us to one of the empty rings on the other side of the ramp. They have us line up in front. "The first thing that you do in a try out is fitness. We are going to call out at random drills, you will do them as fast as you can but as safe as you can." Sasha explains.

We all nod. "Alright ladies, let's go, 20 push ups let's go." Bayley yells out and we get down and do 20 push ups.

"30 high knees." Sasha calls out once we have done our 20. I control my pace and push through it. "20 push ups."

"10 star jumps." Bayley follows.

We continue this for about 15 mintues and I am starting to sweat but I'm thanking heavens that I have been training these past few weeks because I would be how Lauren H is, not doing so well.

* * *

Once we have warmed up Triple comes back to the group after watching over the fitness and asks us to get in the ring. From what it looks like the people that were wrestling before were showing us what we were going to be doing in the ring.

We start with side running around in a clock wise circle and then switching to anti-clockwise. We then are asked to go to a corner and do some high knees. Then repeat the running. Bloody hell! We are then shown how to do forward rolls with one arm.

Colby comes over after being with the other group and checks on us. So far he hasn't said much he has only really observed us. We stop after doing the basic drills and get a five minute break.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Watching the ladies all trying today has made me realise that they are actually really trying to win me over. They haven't once complained, they never groaned or were annoyed they are just taking it on the chin and trying the best they can.

Some of the ladies are really suprising me, JoJo for example, I had no idea that she could do this, Lauren H on the other hand is struggling but she's continuing to do it and isn't stopping.

I glance at Annalise who is just in her own zone. Damn that woman can go. I only saw a glimpse of it at Crossfit, but when she gets into this mindset that she has to do something she does it. I notice she is a little flushed but that's because she hasn't done this before.

I walk over to the second group which is led by Hunter, who kindly accepted coming on the show and let us film. "How's it going?" I ask Paul.

"Better than I expected, Annalise is it? she's suprising me." He admits.

I chuckle. "She was a gymnast."

"I can see that." He grins. "How's it going?"

"Good, I'm actually comfortable now, I have a strong connection with a few girls."

"I can probably guess them."

"Have a go."

"Well let's see, group 1, there is JoJo and Annalise, and over on the other side is Amanda and Lauren B."

I look at him. "How did you know?"

"I know things, and I've seen you glancing at someone in particular more so than once." He responds. "I'm proud of you Colby, you could have said no to this, but you didn't and look where it's taken you."

"You're right."

"Of course I am I'm always right." he laughs. "Alright ladies, let's run the ropes."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The ladies have just finished with the fitness for the morning and they have all done really well. They are given a half hour break to get prepared for promos. This is where the ladies will be given a character and will have to cut a promo against someone selected at random._

 _The ladies have changed into casual clothes as the exercise portion of the day is done. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Cesaro, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Charlotte have been helping out today and they have be observing all the ladies and have been relaying information back to Matt, Triple H and Colby._

 _The ladies are now sitting in a stand and one by one they are going to be called up to cut a promo. The first up is Caila who cuts a promo with Bayley. She is playing a baby face._

 _Following Caila is JoJo who is paired with Charlotte, and surprisingly she is doing really well, she is playing a heel who is trying to get under the skin of the Divas Champion._

 _Next up is Jen who is very nervous but she gets through her promo with Bayley._

 _Emily is up after Jen and she's a heel stannig opposite a baby face Sasha Banks and she is coming on a bit strong._

 _Lauren B is up next who is playing the girl next door character who has a war of words with Charlotte who has been tormenting her for weeks._

 _Amanda follows Lauren B, and is pretty much being herself against Sasha, and the poor girl isn't doing very well._

 _"Alright next up is Annalise." Matt calls out._

 _Annalise stands up in black Jeans and a black hulter top with black knee high boots. She gets in the ring and waits for her promo partener._

 _Suddenly Dean Ambrose's music blares and she grins. "Annalise, you are playing the bitch of the divas division." Matt informs._

 _Annalise let's out a loud laugh. "I'm guessing I'm the heel?" She questions._

 _"You are, and you have been working with Seth to try and get under the skin of Dean Ambrose."_

 _She smirks. "Okay."_

 _Dean stands at the top of the ramp as his music dies down. "Well look who we have here." Dean begins. "If it isn't Seth's Bitch."_

 _Annalise gasps and turns her head to face him. "How dare you call me that." I shout and everyone's eyes go wide. "How dare you come out here and interrupt me, has Seth beaten you up to many times that you have nothing left up here?" she retorts gesturing to her head._

 _Dean smirks. "You know, I was just thinking, where is Seth tonight, I thought you were attached at the hip?"_

 _Annalise rolls her eyes. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Seth doesn't own me, I sure as hell can go wherever I want and just because he isn't standing next to me right now, doesn't mean he's far away."_

 _"You think your so tough Annalise, selling out to the Authoirty and becoming it's bitch."_

 _Annalise glares. "You know what I don't have time for this, I would just be wasting my breath."_

 _She goes to walk away. "Running off to your sellout boyfriend?" Dean teases._

 _Annalise halts and smirks evilly. "On second thought." she rethinks and turns back around and slaps him in the face. "Don't you ever interrupt me again, because you wont have to worry about Seth, you'd have to worry about me." Annalise drops the mike as everyone watches on in shock. Dean holds his cheek grinning as Annalise exits the ring and makes her way up the ramp. She turns around and tauntingly holds her cheek. "Sorry."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After my promo I am pumped up. I walk back to my seat and I see everyone's eyes on me. I get flustered a little and try not to show it.

After the promo's are finished we all line up in front of the stage and Colby walks out with Matt, Triple H, Cesaro, Sasha, Bayley, Jon, Joe and Charlotte walk out and stand next to him.

I eye Jon and see he has a hand print on his face. I laugh subtly and he grins at me. I eye Colby and he smirks secretly. Triple H begins to speak. "Ladies, I want to thank you all for coming here today, you all did extremely well, and some of you surprised us even more. Today wasn't a competition, today was about seeing how far you were willing to go, to understand Seth's work, and some of you, could potentially be very good for this company. Specifically JoJo and Annalise. Before you all leave I would like to speak to you all individually." He finishes. "Annalise, would you come with me?"

"Sure." I accept.

* * *

I follow Triple H into a meeting room and he tells me to sit down. "So Annalise, how's this journey going for you?" He asks me.

"It's going well, I was very skeptical but each day it gets easier. This process isn't normal so I'm really trying." I admit.

"That's all Colby asks. Now today, how did you think you went?"

I laugh. "I don't know, I wasn't very good with the physical fitness as this is a whole different ball park than gymnastics, but I loved it. It shows me just how hard it is to do this, and that's coming from an athlete."

"Your promo today was probably one of the best promo's I've seen from someone that has never even done one before." He praises.

"Are you serious?" I question.

"Yes. As soon as you were given your character, you just turned into it, I don't know where you got that type of mindset, but you just looked so comfortable up there."

"I guess it comes from performing as a gymnast, and being a fan I wanted to try."

"You did extremely well and when you slapped Dean Ambrose that was just the icing on the cake." he grins. "Now I know you are in this journey for Colby, but when this finishes I really think you should consider speaking to me, because from what I have seen you could be an amazing superstar."

"Your joking."

"I'm not joking. Whenever you finish on the show, if you ever feel like a career change, ring me."

"Wow." I whisper. "I wasn't expecting that coming from you."

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"When I was young you were one of my favorite superstars, and now here I am sitting infront of you and you're complimenting me, I feel like I'm dreaming."

He smiles. "I'm going to give you some advice. Don't have so much negative doubts about yourself. You're talented Annalise and I think that if you truly put your mind to something you could really succeed. But all I am asking you today is to just think about it, because I know for sure I will be seeing you again."

I look at him confused."How do you know?" I question.

Triple H grins. "Because I'm always right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Anna POV**

After leaving the performance centre, us ladies get ready for the cocktail party with Colby. I'm still processing what happened today. Triple H said I could possibly be a potential recruit which I never thought was even possible.

We arrive at a rooftop pool and we all gather round on the couch. I grab myself a drink because I deserve one, I got woken up at 4 which I haven't had to do in years, I got my but kicked, I slapped a WWE superstar and I met one of my all time favourite wrestlers, this isn't fucking real.

"How did you find today?" Emily asks me.

"I'm wrecked." I admit.

"If you're wrecked, than I am dead, you were killing it."

I laugh nudging her. "You did well."

"Thanks."

"Are you hoping to spend time with Colby today?" I wonder.

"Yeah, I haven't really had much time with him, so I hope so." Emily responds.

"Why don't you just walk up to him, he knows your not that type of person, but if you want him to notice you, just do it."

"He doesn't like that."

"Then grab him before someone else can."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"How you doing after Lace outed you?" Emily asks.

"I'm good, there is no more drama in the house."

"True. Who do you think will get the rose tonight?"

I shrug. "I have a feeling JoJo will get it, she kicked butt today."

"She did. I was surprised, she didn't seem like she would."

"I know, but sometimes the person you least expect wows you."

"Hey ladies." Amanda greets.

"Hey love." I greet.

Amanda takes a seat. "What you two talking about?"

"Just about today and how well JoJo did today." Emily answers.

"I know she killed it today." Amanda agrees.

* * *

I am currently at the bar when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn and see it's Robyn. I look at her face and I can feel something isn't right. "Um Anna, do you think you could come with me?" She asks me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Can you just come with me please?"

"Sure, but can this wait, Colby should be here soon."

She sighs. "What I am going to tell you will make you not care."

I feel my heart begin to race. "Okay." I get up off the stool and Robyn and I leave the rooftop. "Where are we going?"

"Just come."

* * *

I follow her off the rooftop and she directs me into a room where inside are all the producers and interns. I look around the room and see Ian, Lisa, Chris and Renee. They look up at me and I can see Renee has tears in her eyes. My heart begins to race a lot faster now. "Uh thanks for meeting with us." Chris begins.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Anna, I don't know how to tell you this, but we got a phone call from your parents."

My heart is beating rappidly now. "My parents?"

"Anna, I think you should sit down." Robyn offers.

I sit and look at all the faces staring at me. "You are really starting to freak me out, can you please tell me what is wrong?"

"Annalise, we are so sorry, but you're Pop." Chris begins to say.

I stand up quickly. "No, no, don't say it."

"Annalise, we are so sorry, but you're Pop passed away." Robyn whispers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no you're lying."

"We aren't, you're mom rang us just now, he passed away this morning."

"No, no, no, no, no, he was fine, he's, he's, no, it's not true." I deny.

Renee stands up and I can see her tears. "We are so sorry."

"No, no, please tell me it's not true, Renee. He is my everything, no, no, no, he's, he's my Pop, he is fine, he always fights back, no, no, no." I cry and collapse to the floor. Ian catches me before I hit the floor and I lose it. "No, he isn't dead, he was fine, I talked to him before I left, no, please." I plead.

Ian holds me as I cry hard. "We are so sorry." He whispers.

"No, no, no, he isn't, he's, he's my Poppy, I'm supposed to see him at Christmas."

Renee falls to her knees and pulls me to her. "We are so sorry."

I look up at her and can't help but let out a scream. "I need to go."

"What?"

"I need to go, I need to get out of here, this isn't true."

Renee cries. "Anna, we aren't lying, we are so sorry."

"No, I don't believe you, no, no, no, no, no, no." I cry and run out of the room.

* * *

I run out of the room and straight for the stairs, with Ian, Robyn and Lisa, on my tail. "Anna, stop, you shouldn't leave, you aren't in any place to go anywhere." Robyn yells.

"I don't care." I cry and keep running down the stairs. I finally get to the last step and run out the exit door. As I step through it I run straight into Colby. He instantly catches me and I lose it. "No, no, let me go."

"Anna, stop." Colby shouts.

I freeze and look up at him wide eyed. "My, my, my." I whisper.

He nods. "I know, i know, I am so sorry." He whispers.

I cry. "It's not true."

I can see tears forming in his eyes. "It's true and I am truly sorry that this has happened to you."

I lose it and cry into his chest as Renee, Chris, Lisa and Robyn exit the elevator and see me crying into Colby's chest. "We need to get her up." Renee whispers.

Colby slowly picks me up and we walk into a room where he sits down on the couch and let's me cry into his chest. "Can we have some time please?" He asks. Everyone nods and leaves leaving me crying into his chest.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

After the group date at the performance centre I left the girls to get ready and I was called to meet with Chris and Mike as they needed to speak to me. I have no idea what they wanted to talk to me about, but the tone in their voice didn't sound good.

I knock on the producers door. "Come in." Someone shouts.

I enter and see Mike Flies and Chris Harrison sitting on a lounge. "You wanted to see me." I question.

"Yes, sit down." Mike directs. "We don't know how to tell you this, but we've got some bad news."

"What?" I ask and my heart begins to beat fast.

"We got a phone call from Annalise's parents this morning." Chris mentions.

I frown. "Why?"

"They called to tell us that her Pop passed away."

My heart quickens. "Does she know?"

They shake her head. "She is still getting ready, but we've been warned that she takes losing someone very hard, and that she will not take this well." Mike warns me.

"Of course she won't take it well, she's lost one of her role models."

"Listen when we tell her, you are going to need to be there for her."

"Of course." I respond immediately.

"Good. We are sending Robyn to get her once the ladies are on the roof top." Chris finishes.

* * *

Chris and Mike leave me to my thoughts and I feel tears form in my eyes. I don't know why I'm emotional but Annalise always talked so fondly about her Pop and I feel for her.

I get a call from Lisa that Annalise has fled and that she is heading towards the exit of the building. I get to the lobby just as the fire door bursts open, Annalise runs out dazed and runs straight into me.

I catch her and we fall to the floor. She starts thrashing and tells me to let go of her. "Anna, stop." I shout.

She immediately stills and starts crying. "My, my, my." she cries.

I nod. "I know, i know, I am so sorry." I whisper holding her tight.

Renee, Chris, Lisa and Robyn exit the elevator and find us on the floor. "We have to get her out of here." Renee whispers.

I nod and pick her up in my arms and take her into a room. I sit on the couch and she curls into me and cries into my chest. "Can we have some time please?" I ask and they nod and walk out.

* * *

After a while of trying to get her to settle down I notice that she's only sobbing.

"Anna." I whisper. She doesn't move but I continue to comb my fingers through her hair. "I am so sorry that you have lost someone you loved dearly, I don't know what to do, but please don't shut me out."

She lifts her head up and I can see her eyes are puffy from crying. "It can't be true." She wishes.

I pull her head to my chest and kiss her head. "I'm so sorry."

She curls into me and cries some more. I feel her sobs become weak after a few minutes and suddenly its quiet. I look down and see she's fallen asleep.

I pick her up and lay her on the bed. "Don't go." She pleads.

My heart flutters even though it's bad timing. "I'm not leaving." I promise and climb onto the bed. She curls into me and she falls asleep with her head on my chest.

* * *

A couple hours later still in the same position I slowly pull her off of me and lay her down on her side. She looks so peaceful but her eyes are swollen from crying.

I hear a quiet knock at the door and I open it to find, Renee and Jon outside. I let them in and immediately pull Renee into a hug. "How is she?" She asks.

"Cried herself to sleep." I answer.

"Mind if we stay?" Jon asks.

"No I don't mind."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I slowly wake up and look around my surroundings and suddenly everything hits me. My Pop, no, he can't be. I cry and sit myself up and try to compose myself.

I slowly try to stand up but because I am so exhausted from crying I go to stand and fall to the floor to a loud crash. I instantly hear running and Colby bursts through the door and runs to me. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asks worried.

I shake my head. "No, I tried, I tried to get up but I collapsed."

"Shh, it's okay, do you need help?"

I nod. "Please."

He puts his arms under my legs and picks me up with ease. "Can you try to stand?" I nod and he slowly puts me on the ground and he holds me. "Got it?"

I nod and I try to step and he follows me not removing his grip from my waist. "Colby?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to speak to my mom." I whisper.

"I'll handle it."

* * *

He walks me out to the lounge where Renee and Jon are. Jon sees me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry." He consoles.

I don't respond and Colby sits me on the couch. "Can I do anything for you?" Colby asks.

"I need to speak to my parents."

Renee nods standing up. "I can do that."

Jon comes over. "Hey." He whispers.

I look up at him as Colby takes a seat next to me and I curl in next to him. "Hi." I whisper.

"It's going to be okay."

"I hope it is."

"It will be. Your Pop loved you very much, he would be very proud of you, don't try to think of this as a bad thing, think of this as it was his time and he's reunited with your Nan."

I cry but nod. "It's so hard. He was my everything."

"And he is still with you right now." Colby whispers.

* * *

Renee comes back in with a phone and Chris Harrison. "Hi." Chris whispers.

"Hi." I respond.

"Here." Chris says handing me a phone.

I take it and slowly stand up. "I need to do this myself."

They all nod and I slowly walk back into the bedroom. I take my time dialing my parents number and slowly press call. It rings once, twice, three and on the fourth tone a voice answers. "Anna." She answers.

"Mummy." I cry.

"Oh honey."

"Is it true?"

"I'm so sorry it is."

"How?"

"In his sleep, he just didn't wake up."

"When's the funeral?"

"A few days."

"I'm coming." I announce.

She cries. "Honey, you can't."

"What, mom, I have to."

"Annie, when you told Poppy what you were doing who was so excited for you?"

"Him." I answer.

"And what did he say to you?"

"To win it."

"Honey, if you stop, then you will never get the chance to finish this journey that you never thought would happen."

"But what about, you and dad, you need me?"

"Honey, we have so many people around us right now, we want you to come after you finish filming. Anna, you only get one chance at this, don't waste it especially because of what's happened. Yes it's going to be hard, but you can always hold something for him over there."

I nod crying. "I really want to be there, but Pop wanted me to do this, he was so supportive, I'm going to do this for him."

"And yourself."

"And myself."

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't pull away from him. Use him as support, yes he has other woman fighting for him, but use him as someone to lean on."

I nod. "I will."

"Good, when you bring him home, you can say goodbye to Poppy then." She responds.

"Who says I'm bringing him home?"

"I'm your mother I know when you like someone." She retorts.

"Mom, how could you know that? 1; I am on the other side of the world. 2; 8 other woman are fighting for him and 3; you haven't even met him."

"1, because you are one of the most caring, funny, sweet and beautiful people I know. 2; he would be an idiot to get rid of you, and 3; who was the one that was with you last night?"

I blush. "Are you sure you don't want me there?"

She chuckles between her tears. "Yes, honey, I'm sure. We will see you soon, please pull your head up, you can do it."

"Thanks Mom I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I hang up and look up and see Colby leaning against the doorway. "You aren't leaving?" He questions.

"Before I even left for LA I rang my parent's and my family to tell them what I was doing, everyone was skeptical but the only person that was so happy for me was Pop, he told me to go out there and enjoy it, have fun and finish what I started."

"Good advice."

"It is, so yes I'm staying, as much as I want to be with my family, I can do that after this, but I have to do what my Pop wanted me to do, finish this, however long I will be here for."

He smiles and walks towards the bed. "You okay?"

"No, but I will be, it won't be easy, I will probably be less involved now, I'll be down, but you just have to be there to pick me up."

"Deal." He says pulling me to him. "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Anna POV**

It's been a week since I found out my Pop passed away and I haven't been myself. I have closed myself off from the girls, I am only alert when I am at breakfast or anything else.

Today is the first day back to filming and I don't really want to but I know I have to put on a brave face and fight through this. I am called to the lounge and I make myself comfortable on the couch. I have only put some concealer on to cover my tired eyes.

I feel the ladies sad looks come my way and I don't like it. I don't want them looking at me like this. I hate being looked upon and felt sorry for.

I see a card on the table and Emily grabs it and stands in front of us. We are given directions from producers but to be honest with you I am not feeling it, so I am just going to sit hear and put a fake smile on my face.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Emily walks into the lounge of the villa in Orlando and sees a date card on the table. "Girls." She calls out. "Date card." The girls come down the stairs and make their way to the couch and Emily grabs a card that is sitting on the table. Emily opens up the card. "Ladies, I hope you have enjoyed this past week. Get ready because we are taking this journey out of the US. Girls pack your bags bring, your passports, because we are going to Mexico."_

 _"OMG." Everyone squeals._

 _Annalise smiles a little as the other girls jump up in excitement. They immediately bolt up the stairs in excitement to pack their stuff._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Once the announcement has happened I slowly make my way to my room where I quietly pack my stuff. I notice Amanda and Lauren packing their stuff quietly. I know they want to talk to me but they are keeping their distance.

Once I'm packed I take my stuff out of the room and make my way down stairs. Producers grab my belongings and take them to the truck.

As I walk out and go to get in the car I notice Robyn and Lisa giving me sorrowful looks. I ignore them and climb into the truck closing the door behind me. I crawl into the back and pull the hat that I have on over my head and snuggle into my jumper.

* * *

Slowly all the other ladies walk out to the bus and get inside. They sit up front away from me which I am fine with. We buckle up and we drive off towards the airport. I look out the window just thinking about my Pop.

Twenty mintues later we arrive at the airport and make our way inside where we board our flight. We arrive in Mexico later that afternoon. As soon as we land we are informed that filming will begin again as we get to the house.

We arrive at the house and get miked up and prepared to film.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The ladies arrive at a gorgeous villa on the beach. They enter and inside the place opens out to the view of the beach and there are no walls only glass windows looking out._

 _The ladies run around excited and make their way through the house sussing out the rooms. Amanda and Lauren B room together, Emily and Hayley room in the room next to them. JoJo and Jen room in the next one, Caila and Lauren H room in the next one and that leaves Annalise to a room to herself._

 _Once the rooms are sorted the girls head back into the main area of the villa and on a coffee table is a date card. "Ladies." Caila yells out. "Date card." The ladies quickly walk to the lounge and sit down. "Want to know who's on it?" The ladies nod and Caila slowly opens the card and smiles. "JoJo, let's take this relationship to new heights."_

 _JoJo squeals excitedly grinning. "Looks like your taking your relationship to new heights." Jen teases._

 _The ladies minus Annalise laugh. "I better go sort my outfit out for tomorrow then." JoJo responds._

 _"We will help." Jen responds and Caila and Jen get off the couch and lead JoJo to the rooms._

 _"We will come too." Amanda offers and leaves with the others leaving Annalise by herself on the couch._

 _She falls back onto the couch and covers her face trying to keep it together. She takes a breath and sits up, gets off the couch and ventures off to her room._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After the date was revealed all the ladies went back to their rooms and I decided I needed some air. I luckily have my swimsuit on and go for a walk on the beach.

I take in the peace and quiet listening to the water thrash against the sand. I continue walking along the beach that goes on for miles and I don't recall how far I have walked and I realise that I don't know what villa is ours.

I sigh and take a seat on the beach and just take in this moment alone. I decide to use the opportunity to go for a swim. I pull off my dress revealing my sky blue bikini. I let it fall and start walking to the water.

As soon as my feet hit the water I sigh and continue to walk until I am waist deep. I start to float on my back and let the waves float me about looking up at the sky just needing this time to be free.

* * *

 **Lauren B POV**

This past week has been awful. Annalise got news that her Pop passed away and since then she has lost her fire. She hasn't talked, she just sits or goes to her room. I feel so sorry for her. She's trying her best but I can see she is losing it.

Amanda and I decdied to let her have her own room this week as she wants her space. We've been wanting to talk to her, but we don't want to over step.

When the single date was announced she had no emotion, it's like she wasn't even aware of what is happening.

After we leave the couch I head towards Annalise's room and knock on the door. "Anna?" I say aloud, but no one replies. I quietly open it and peer inside and see Anna isn't in her room. "Girls has anyone seen Anna?"

"No, I haven't seen her since the date was announced." Emily answers.

"She isn't in her room."

"Where could she have gone?" Caila wonders.

"I'll check the lounge and outside." Amanda offers. Amanda walks back towards the living room and outside. She walks out onto the deck looking in both directions. "You don't think she ran off did you?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, she has been so heartbroken this week she hasn't been herself."

"We need to find her, before people find out she's missing."

"You're right." I agree.

"Ladies." a familiar voice yells out. Our eyes go wide when Colby's voice echoes through the villa. "Ladies you in?"

"Yeah." We all shout.

We hear his footsteps and he appears and he looks handsome, in shorts and shirt that his muscles are clearly seen through. "How you finding Mexico?" he asks us.

"It's beautiful." I respond.

"Where is everyone?"

"Uh, the other girls are in their rooms, want me to get them?"

"Please, I'll be in the lounge."

* * *

I knock on all the ladies doors and they all come out. "Colby's here." I announce.

"What?" JoJo squeals excitedly.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." I explain and the ladies come out of their rooms and make their way towards the lounge room. They squeal when they see Colby and I am starting to worry. Annalise isn't here and Amanda still isn't back from the beach yet.

I walk back to the living room and just as I arrive Amanda comes back from outside and my heart sinks, she doesn't have Anna with her. "Any luck?" I mouth.

She shakes her head. "No."

I look outside and see it's starting to get dark. "Do you think I could talk to you Colby?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused. "Sure."

I ask him to follow me outside. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but as you know Anna hasn't really been herself, but we don't know where she is."

His eyes go wide. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, well she was here when we were filming the date card then not even fifteen minutes after that I looked in her room to see how she was and she wasn't in it."

"Thank you for telling me, I will find her. Could you maybe walk right of the beach and we spilt up."

"Of course." I respond.

* * *

 **Colby POV**

As soon as Lauren B announces that she can't find Anna I'm freaking out. I knew she wasn't acting like herself but now she is in a different country it's getting late and she's heartbroken

Amanda and Lauren walk one way and I walk the other direction looking in anyplace she might be. Suddenly a big breeze comes by and something hits me in the leg. I look down and realize it's a safari dress. I then notice a figure laying on their back in the ocean and immediately my heart races.

I call out to her "Anna." The figure moves slightly. "Anna!"

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I don't realise how long I have been in the water for but I feel relaxed and I haven't thought about my Pop. I just am laying here looking up at the sky that is starting to get dark.

I suddenly hear someone calling my name. "Anna!" I sit up a little and see a figure walking in my direction. "Anna." They call out again.

I turn around fully and see it's Colby. I swim so I can stand up and see he's made his way onto the sand. "Colby." I answer and get out of the water and the breeze hits me. "What are you doing?" He asks freaking out.

I make it to him. "I was swimming."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"I was just clearing my head, and the time must have gone quickly, I only thought I'd been gone a little bit. I just needed to relax."

He sighs looking me over for anything wrong and he finally realises I'm in my bikini and his eyes go dark. "Amanda and Lauren are worried about you." He addresses.

I sigh. "I'm sorry it's just I didn't want them to worry about me, I just don't want them to feel sorry for me, I just needed some space."

"I get that, but you need to tell people where your going especially right now."

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just when I was in the water and I was floating, listening to the waves, I wasn't thinking, it made me not feel something for just a little bit."

"Next time you decide you need some space, just tell someone please." He pleads.

"I promise."

I then start to shiver as the wind has gotten stronger and cover myself. He notices and hands me my dress. "Here." He offers.

"Thanks." I thank.

"Let me help you back."

* * *

Colby and I get back to the villa and Amanda and Lauren are outside the other ladies are inside. "There you are." Amanda exhales.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my head." I apologise.

"Why are you wet?" Lauren asks.

"I went for a swim. I just needed some space away from the house, and some alone time and it helped."

"Just next time please let us know where you go, we were worried and we had no idea where you went."

"I promise, I'm sorry it's just I just wanted to be alone."

"We understand that but next time just a quick I'm going here and we'll let you ha e your space."

"I will."

"Okay." they smile and hug me.

"Colby." I call out turning to face him. "Thanks."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

* * *

Later that night I lie in my room a little better. I'm still sad but I know that I don't want to be a burden on everyone and that I have to pick myself up, and enjoy myself. I'm in Mexico for fuck sake I should be enjoying it.

I suddenly hear something crash against my window. I frown and sit up and get out of bed. I look at the time and see it's 10:30pm. All the ladies have been asleep for a couple hours now.

I look out the window and see that it's Colby. This is so teen romance movie it's not even funny. I let out a small laugh. "What on earth are you doing?" I question.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." He responds.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now quick."

"Catch me?"

He grins. "Just don't hurt my leg."

"Well in that case move." I order. He laughs and does as he's told. I quickly climb over the window and see it isn't to much of a drop. I jump and land. "Piece of cake."

"Show off." He says playfully.

"Now where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

We arrive at the beach and on the sand are paper lanterns. "What is this?" I question.

"Well I know you can't be in Australia for your Pops funeral, so I thought you could do something for him." He explains.

I feel tears form in my eyes. "Colby."

"I know it's taking all of your power to not leave and I thank you for that, but to help you anyway I can I will, so here." he says passing me the lantern. "Light it up and when you are ready, raise it in the air and say goodbye."

I cry a little and nod as he passes me the lighter and lantern. I take a moment to remember my Pop; a caring and loving, father, grandfather, great grandfather, friend.

I slowly raise the lantern in the air and watch it fly up.

Colby pulls me to him and I lean on his chest as I watch the lantern float into the air.

"Thank you." I thank.

He turns to face me. "I want to help you anyway I can, and if it means I have to get emotional and sappy so be it, but I don't want you to leave, so I want to make you feel safe, and happy."

I smile and lean up to kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss a little. "Thank you." I repeat and he kisses me again in response and I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you like the next chapter. Please read/review/fav/follow.**_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

The next day I wake up feeling a little better. I'm still heartbroken but I feel better than I did yesterday. Today from memory JoJo has her single date with Colby and we will find out if there are any other dates this week.

Once I'm up I put on some exercise shorts and top. "Morning." I greet Amanda.

"Hi."

"I'm just going for a run." I inform her.

"Thanks for telling us."

"I'll be back later."

* * *

After my run about an hour later I arrive back at our villa and see the girls in the lounge talking. As soon as I step inside the girls face me. "How was your run?" Lauren B asks.

"Good." I answer.

"You feeling better?" Jen asks.

"Yeah a lot better."

"We have been informed to stay in here we are filming Colby's arrival for JoJo's date." Lauren H announces.

"Sure."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The girls are hanging out in the kitchen and lounge talking. The front door opens and in walks Colby wearing black jeans and a maroon shirt. He looks hot. The girls smile and immediately hop off the couch and greet him. "Hey." he greets. "How you finding Mexico?"_

 _"Love it." They respond._

 _Annalise is in the kitchen sitting on the counter. Colby turns his head and notices her and smiles. "Hi." He greets her._

 _Annalise hops off the counter and walks over to the lounge where everyone else is. "Hey." She greets._

 _"You doing okay?"_

 _"Today is a better day."_

 _"Good." he responds. "Now I hate to leave but I have a date with someone." he reminds everyone and glances at JoJo. "Ready?"_

 _JoJo nods. "Born ready."_

 _"Let's go. Have a good day ladies."_

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After Colby and JoJo leave the rest of us get changed into our bikini's and go for a swim in the ocean.

We play in the water most of the day enjoying our time. "Hey Emily, whilst you're in the house can you bring me a beer?" I ask.

"Sure." She accepts.

"Oh, me too." Lauren B adds.

"Sure." she agrees and walks back into the house.

Lauren faces me. "How are you really feeling?"

"I'm better, still upset but it's getting better day by day." I admit.

"You sleeping?"

"Sometimes."

Emily suddenly yells from inside. "Ladies. Date card."

We all get out of the water and head back inside where we find Emily holding a card. Producers give us our cues.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Emily holds the date card to show the girls as they come back from the ocean. "Ladies, guess what I found." she shows._

 _"Read it." Jen speaks up._

 _"Let's cook." Emily reads out pulling out a second card. "And on the group date is.. Annalise, Lauren B, Amanda, Lauren H, Caila, Hailey and Jen."_

 _"Looks like we are all on it." Hailey mentions._

 _"Is anyone a good cook?" Annalise asks._

 _"Nope." everyone but Lauren H, Caila and Jen answer._

 _"Well it looks like its your time to shine."_

 _"You're in a better mood?" Lauren H notices._

 _"Just trying to keep positive."_

 _"So do you think it's a cooking class?" Amanda wonders._

 _"Or a cooking contest." Lauren B guesses._

 _"Could be, I guess we will find out tomorrow, but until then I will be in the water." Annalise jokes and runs outside._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

For today's 1 on 1 I chose JoJo who has been surprising me a lot recently. I don't know if there is anything between us but I want to give these ladies every opportunity they can.

The date has been going better than I thought, but JoJo seems to talk a whole lot about how good this journey is and that it will be beneficial to her when it's over. Is she here for her career or is she actually here for me.

That's one of the faults I have with this show, girls using this show to benefit themselves, yes all these girls will be known when the show starts, but is it really worth it for just 15 minutes of fame.

The date is coming to and end and I can't seem to form a connection with her. The only connections I've made here have been with three woman and only one is standing out, and I can't get her out of my head.

Why am I still doing this when I can just end it now? I'm doing this because I told my bosses I would stick through it to the end.

* * *

Once I dropped off JoJo I leave and head to my villa which is a block from theirs. When I walk inside Renee is inside watching TV. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey."

"How'd the date with JoJo go?"

"It was fine but she was saying stuff about how good this opportunity is for her, I think she is here for more herself than for me."

She nods. "I got that vibe from her to, she was really hoping for Ben H to be the Bachelor this year, but she still came."

"Do you have any dirt?" I wonder.

"Let's just say that the person that's been on the show isn't who she is. Her brother was on a reality show, now she's on one, she's on here for the fame."

I grin. "What else do you know?"

"I know lots Colby."

"Do tell."

"Well for starters, Lauren H, is another person on here for the fame, she has a blog."

"Who else?" I query.

"Jen."

"I'm going to have to start getting rid of people, we haven't had a rose ceremony in a while."

"You know you have power about what goes on, if you aren't feeling it send them home."

I nod standing up. "I think your right."

"Hey Colby, the gesture you did for Anna last night was really sweet." She compliments.

"I just wanted her to feel better."

"And you did, and I know she's going through a hard time, but little things like that help a girl out when they are sad, and it also shows her you really do care."

"I'm thanking heavens I did this show because I can't stop thinking about her."

She smiles. "I told you it would be worth it."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Today is the group date and the ladies are very excited to get to spend the day with Colby. The ladies arrive at a Mexican restaurant in town._

 _The ladies walk into a restaurant and walk up a flight of stairs. When they reach the landing they find Colby, Chris Harrison, Renee and two other people a male and female in chef clothing. "Welcome ladies." Chris greets._

 _"Hi." They respond._

 _"You all look great." Colby compliments._

 _"Oh stop." Emily jokes._

 _Everyone laughs. "Colby has brought you all here today because he wants to see how good you are at cooking." Renee explains._

 _"Colby travels a lot and sees different places around the world, he tries different cuisine so today, you are going to be cooking a Mexican dish." Chris explains._

 _"We want to introduce you to the owners of this amazing restaurant Chef Luke and Laura."_

 _"Hey ladies." Chef Laura greets._

 _"Hi." They greet._

 _"Welcome to our restaurant." Chef Luke welcomes._

 _"We are very excited to see how well you ladies are in the kitchen. Colby loves his food so let's see how much you know." Laura continues._

 _"Ladies we wish you luck, and have fun." Renee finishes and Chris and Renee leave._

 _"You ladies ready?" Colby asks._

 _"Yes." They cheer._

 _"Alright, we are going to need you all to pair up." Luke announces._

 _Amanda and Lauren B grab each other. Caila and Jen form a pair, Emily and Hayley are another and finally Lauren H and Annalise are paired up._

 _Lauren H doesnt seem to like it but she puts on a fake smile as Annalise puts an arm around her back. Annalise seems to notice but doesn't seem bothered by it._

* * *

 _The girls go off to their seperate benches and have selected their ingreditents for their meals which will be tasted by Colby, Renee, Chris and chef Luke and Laura. "You all have one hour to cook a dish, and when the time is up, we will critique your food and see if you are good enough for Colby." Laura teases and everyone chuckles._

 _"Is it too late to bow out now, I cannot cook to save my life." Annalise jokes._

 _Everyone laughs. "Just try your best." Luke encourages._

 _Annalise turns to Lauren. "You are taking the reins on this one."_

 _Lauren H grins. "Finally."_

 _"Alright ladies get cooking." Laura orders._

* * *

 _The girls begin to cook and Lauren H and Annalise get straight into it. "Alright, so what are we cooking ladies." Colby asks approaching their bench._

 _Lauren H smiles as he comes over. "I'm taking the lead on this but we are cooking a burrito. I have given Anna simple steps and I will be doing the main cooking." Lauren responds._

 _"What type of burrito?"_

 _"Beef."_

 _"Nice." he grins and walks off._

 _"Alright Anna, get chopping on those tomatoes for the sauce." Lauren H orders._

 _"Yes mam." Anna salutes and gets chopping._

 _Colby walks over to the next bench which is Emily and Hayley. "What are you two cooking?" He asks._

 _"Nachos."_

 _"Love it." Colby responds and walks off to Caila and Jen. "Ladies, what are we cooking?"_

 _"Steak fajitas with avocado and tomato salsa."_

 _"Now that is something that is making my mouth water."_

 _"Good to know." Caila grins._

 _"Good luck I'm eager to try it." Colby says and leaves to the last counter which is Amanda and Lauren B. "Ladies."_

 _"Hey." They greet._

 _"What are you cooking?"_

 _"Tacos."_

 _"Good choice." He approves._

* * *

 _An hour later the girls have finished cooking and the kitchen smells amazing. All the ladies take off their aprons and take their meals down to the restaurant where Chris, Renee, Colby, Luke and Laura are sitting. "They all look great ladies." Renee compliments._

 _"Please sit down." Colby invites._

 _The ladies all sit down across from them. The first up to present their food is Jen and Caila. "Alright ladies what have you cooked for us?" Chris asks._

 _"We have cooked steak fajitas with avocado and tomato salsa." Caila answers placing it in front of them._

 _The dish looks elegant and sophisticated. The spice and smell of the food are coming off the plate. "It looks beautiful ladies the presentation is perfect." Laura compliments._

 _"Thanks, we both like to cook, and we cook for the ladies in the house." Jen explains._

 _"We see that." Colby jokes. "Shall we dig in?"_

 _They all grab a fork and dig into the dish. Their facial expressions change when they try it and they grin. "This tastes amazing." Renee moans._

 _"Thanks." They thank._

 _"This is amazing, your spice isn't too much but there is a bit of bite to it, so that's great. And the avocacdo makes it all sit well, so well done." Laura praises._

 _"Next dish please." Chris asks rubbing his hands together._

 _Lauren B and Amanda come up next with their beef tacos. "Good old beef tacos." Amanda announces._

 _"Always the go to Mexican food." Colby comments._

 _They all taste it and get a good appraisal. Next up are Emily and Hayley's meal and lastly Lauren H and Annalise place their plates infront of them._

 _"Alright lucky last." Renee grins._

 _"Who did most of the work?" Luke grins._

 _Annalise points to Lauren who nods proudly. "All Lauren I'm afraid, I did some of the prep though."_

 _"At least you did something." Laura chuckles._

 _"Lauren was in her element, if I went to touch something she would just hit my hand away, this woman loves her kitchen."_

 _"Guilty." Lauren H smiles._

 _"So what do you have for us?" Chris asks._

 _"We have made Beef bruitos." Lauren H answers._

 _"They look great." Colby compliments._

 _Lauren H smiles. "Thanks."_

 _They all taste the meal and they grin. "These are really tasty. They aren't over powering but you still have those Mexican flavors and spices, great job." Luke praises._

 _"And Annalise, good job of dicing of the tomatoes." Laura jokes._

 _Annalise laughs. "Do I get an A?"_

 _"Still deciding." Luke jokes._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

After the cooking portion of the date is over we are driven back to our villa to get changed into our evening outfit. I decide to wear a white bandage dress that shows off my curves.

I feel good and today has been fun. It was relaxing and we all weren't trying so hard. I also couldn't help but stare at Colby today. He looked hot and I can't get him out of my head. Whenever he is close to me I get butterflies and it's scaring me.

Once I am ready I quickly look at my appearance, my hair has been straightened out and parted in the middle. My make up is a little stronger tonight as I am feeling a lot better.

Once we are all ready we get back in the bus and head off.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The ladies all arrive at rooftop over looking the street. It's set up with two lounges with drinks and a bench over looking the beach. "What is with Colby and rooftops?" Anna jokes._

 _Amanda chuckles. "It's his thing."_

 _"It is."_

 _The ladies get settled on the couch and wait patiently for Colby to arrive. Shortly after he exits the elevator and sees the ladies. "Well don't all you ladies look beautiful." He compliments them all._

 _"Aw thanks." they respond._

 _He sits down between Jen and Caila. "I want to thank you ladies for a great date so far. It was fun watching you all cook today and just have fun."_

 _"No worries." Jen responds._

 _"Cheers to a better night."_

* * *

 _One by one the girls grab Colby and get some more time with him. Colby comes back from talking with Caila and grabs Lauren H. "Can we talk?" he asks._

 _"Of course." she responds and he takes her away as the girls go back to their conversation._

 _Colby brings Lauren H down stairs and they step out onto the street. "Have you had a good day?" He asks her._

 _"The best, it was so much fun cooking in that kitchen. I would have never done that if I weren't on the show."_

 _"Yeah, you get to do some pretty cool stuff."_

 _"And even more cool stuff."_

 _They come to a stop and sit down on a park bench. "So tell me Lauren, what made you come on this show?" Colby asks._

 _She looks at him. "I thought it was pretty obvious, the journey, the experience, the growth."_

 _He nods. "Your work being a teacher is probably a really good job, why leave that?"_

 _She looks at him confused. "As much as I love my job I guess I just wanted to do something for myself, I wanted to do the next thing in my life." She answers._

 _"And coming on The Bachelor is the answer?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What are you hoping to get out of it?" he asks._

 _"I want to try something different, I always saw myself as someone that followed rules, but I want to do something for myself."_

 _He looks down. "Are you on hear to find love?"_

 _"Of course I am."_

 _"Than how come when I asked why you came on here, that wasn't one of your answers?"_

 _She looks at him shocked. "Do you think I'm here for the wrong reasons?"_

 _"I think your more invested in the places you go than me. Every time I pull you aside you talk about how amazing it is here, and that you have never been to a place like this, and that this journey is awesome but not once have you tried to form a connection with me."_

 _She gasps. "That's because you're off forming connections with just one person."_

 _Colby stands up. "That is not true. I spend my time equally with everyone." He then stops and takes a breath. "Lauren, I think you're a great person, but this journey between you and I isn't working. I have tried to form a connection with you, I've tried asking you questions about your life and your future and you have never once said me." He continues. "And I think you know that deep down I'm right."_

 _She looks at him angrily. "You've tried, that is absolute bullshit. You haven't, all you ever do is spend time with is Lauren B, Amanda, and Annalise."_

 _Colby groans. "I think it's time you left."_

 _"You're sending me home."_

 _"Yes, and not because of the way you're acting, it's because I don't see you and I working out and I think you know that. You're lashing out because this journey that you thought you were partaking on wasn't the one you were hoping for. I wish you all the best in your endeavors."_

 _Lauren H is speechless as Colby opens the door. "I really hope she is worth it." she whispers and gets in the van and drives off._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

After I send Lauren H home I feel good. I knew that there was nothing there between us. I would have wasted her time taking her to the next rose ceremony and she isn't here for me, she's here for herself.

I had to control my temper a little when she called me out for paying more attention to others. That I know isn't true. I spend time with everyone equally. There's just others I have more of a connection with.

I sigh and walk back up the building and see Annalise on the bar stool looking over the city. She looks beautiful tonight in her white dress that shows off her curves. I have to control my thoughts. What is this woman doing to me?

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Colby comes back from sending Lauren H home and the girls are shocked. "Where's Lauren?" Amanda asks._

 _"I sent her home." Colby announces._

 _"What?" Jen shrieks._

 _"I'm here to find someone that really wants to be here. I asked her why she wanted to be here and her answer had nothing to do with me."_

 _"Are you serious?" Lauren B asks._

 _"Yes. I am not here to waste my time. In the beginning I was very skeptical and I made that very clear, but I was also open about why I am doing this. And since the first limo rolled up my mind has changed. I am enjoying this and I am forming connections and when I don't feel it with someone and they don't feel it with me I don't want to waste either of our time." He explains. Jen looks upset. Annalise nods in agreement. "Amanda would you like to go for a walk?" Amanda nods and they walk off. After Amanda has some time with Colby he grabs Jen and the last to spend time with him is Annalise who has been patient. Colby arrives back with Jen and Annalise eyes him and smiles. "Walk?" He asks._

 _"Sure." Annalise nods and they walk off._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Colby retrieves me after Jen and he looks unsettled. We walk out onto the street and down the path and we hold his hands just enjoying each other's company. "You okay?" I ask him.

He turns to face me. "Yeah, I don't like sending people home, but I really am trying to do this the best I can."

"I can't even imagine what it would be like, but you are doing the right thing Colby. You are listening to yourself and that's all you can ever do. Yes this process is fucked up, but deep down you know it's working. You wouldn't be keeping these woman if it wasn't."

He sighs and pulls me into him. "How are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm good, I feel a lot better."

"You look better."

"Thanks. And thanks for today." I thank.

"Can you really not cook?"

I laugh. "I can only cook basic foods. When I was in my prime as a gymnast I had all my meals delivered, and because everytime i cooked i would burn something, but the only thing i can cook real well is Brownies."

"Special brownies."

I gasp and hit him playfully. "No."

He laughs looking down at me. "You're something special Anna you know that?"

"I hear that from time to time." I joke. "Have you been to Mexico before?"

"I have on one of my many tours."

"Have you been to Australia?"

"Yes and I loved it. Went last year, beautiful place."

"It is. I'll have to show you it some time."

He smiles. "I'd like that."

"That just means I have to stay for a bit longer, that's if you can handle me."

He laughs for the first time tonight. "I think you can stay for a little bit longer."

"How kind." I joke.

We stop walking and are in the middle of the markets. "I think we walked to far." He notices.

I look around and nod. "I think we did."

"We should head back."

"Lead the way." We get back to our rooftop and we stop on the outside. "Thanks for bringing me to Mexico."

"You're welcome." he smiles and leans in to kiss me.

I attach my lips to his and the kiss is slow and passionate and I have to come up for breath. "Well you have officially left me breathless." I flirt.

He chuckles and kisses me again. "Come on."

...

We arrive back at the rooftop and the girls are talking on the couch. "Hey." I greet.

"Where did you go off to?" Lauren B asks.

"We walked further than we thought, how's the mood up here?"

"Jen is a little angry that Lauren H got sent home." Amanda whispers.

"JoJo and her were close with her."

"And they are all here for the wrong reasons." Lauren whispers.

"I know and I think Colby knows too."

"He's finally being true to himself and taking control." Amanda adds.

"He is, and it's actually a turn on." I admit.

I turn to face him and see he is talking to producers as we wait to film. His head turns slightly and he eyes me and smiles.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The ladies are on the couch and Colby comes back and has a rose in his hand. He takes a seat next to Annalise. "I want to thank you all again for being here. It's been a great date." He begins. "I also want to be up front with you. I am here to hopefully find someone to spend the rest of my life with, so I want make sure that you are all here for the right reasons. So please use the time with me to get to know me." He adds. He slowly shows the rose more fully. "Now I have a rose to give out. Tonight this rose goes to... Caila." Caila looks up shocked and smiles. "Caila will you accept this rose?"_

 _She smiles. "Of course."_

 _He hands her the rose and they hug. "I hope you all had a good date, and I will see you all at the Rose ceremony tomorrow."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Anna POV**

After the rose ceremony last night Hayley went home. It was sad to see Hayley go but Colby wasn't feeling it with her so he sent her home.

I get up this morning to a new day. Today we find out where we are going to next. I quickly put on some workout gear and runners and head out for a run. I pass Lauren and Amanda in the kitchen. "Morning." I greet.

"Morning how you feeling?" Amanda asks.

"Good, just heading out for a run I'll be back soon."

"Be safe." Lauren says as I leave.

"I will." I head outside and start to run on the beach.

* * *

As I head east I pick up my pace and get into a good rythem. As I am running I see up ahead a familiar figure. "Renee." I call out.

Renee stops and turns around and looks back in my directions and sees me, she smiles. "Hey." She greets.

I run up and meet her. "Nice seeing you here."

"You too. How are you doing?"

I smile. "I'm doing better, it's been hard I'm not going to lie, but each day it gets better."

"Good to hear, I am sorry about your Pop, he sounded like a great guy."

"Thanks, and he was." I thank. "He was also someone that I really looked up to. But now thinking about it, he is at peace now, he's reunited with my nan he's not in pain anymore, I knew he wasn't going to live forever but I just never wanted to hear it. I was hoping to see him once more before he passed but I guess his time was up."

"How old was he?"

"95."

"OMG, that's crazy." She exclaims.

I laugh. "Yeah he's seen a lot."

"But he had a great life."

"He did."

"Besides your horrible news, how are you doing with this whole process, I know you've been apprehensive at times."

"It's just this process in general, I mean you don't do this in real life. I mean never, this isn't real but then when I sit down and talk with Colby it feels real, and I see how it sometimes on the rare occasion works, but if I do make it the end I don't know what to expect. I want to do it right, I don't want it to be a fail."

"I get it, but from what I have seen you are doing great, just keep doing what your doing, don't let your doubts crowd your judgement and don't change who you are because from what I have seen Colby enjoys how real you are."

"Thanks for the advice." I thank.

"Don't mention it. I may be the host but I am here to help with anything else as well even if that means taking a break and talking away from the show."

"I'll be sure to take you up on it. Thanks again and I guess I'll see you soon for the card reveal."

* * *

 **Renee POV**

I walk into my hotel room with a smile. I can see why Colby is so smitten with Annalise. She's nice, sweet, caring, and genuine. She hasn't let this process change who she is unlike some of the other ladies.

I have a quick shower and head off to inform Colby of my talk. "Yo Colby?" I yell out as I enter his pad.

"Hey Renee." He greets.

"You would never guess who I just ran into on my morning run."

"Who?

"Annalise."

His eyes go wide. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She was just going for a morning run and she happened to bump into me. We had a good talk actually."

"What about?" He asks sitting down.

"About how she is doing and how this process is going."

"And?"

"She still has some doubts about this whole process, she knows this isn't normal, and she's trying to get her head around it, because in reality you don't sign up on a show to look for love."

"What should I do, because I like her, it's just I promised I would take this to the end even if this doesn't work."

"I know you did but try and reassure her as much as you can. We are females we put our hearts on our sleeves, so just continue what you're doing and everytime you are with her just go with it. Same with the other ladies, I know you have some strong connections with some others which is great."

"I try but it's just I can't get Anna out of my head." He confesses.

I smile. "That's because you see something real with her, and she sees the real you, she sees the process as something that she thought could never work, but it's working because your in this unique situation away from the real world. I'm proud of you Colbs you could have gone into this half heartedly and just fooled around with pretty girls but your using this as a start over, and I can finally see you happy."

"Thanks Renee."

"Don't mention it now hurry and pack we have a flight to catch."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The girls are called to the living room as Renee and Chris arrive. "Ladies." Chris greets._

 _One by one the ladies come out and greet them. "Ladies please take a seat, we have some good news." Renee begins._

 _"As you all know this journey of finding love is about finding love in places you wouldn't think of and we have some exciting news about where you are going to next." Chris continues._

 _"Are you ladies ready to find out where you are going to next?" Renee asks the ladies._

 _"Yes." they exclaim excitedly._

 _"It's all in this card, we are going to leave you and we will see you real soon."_

 _Annalise stands up and picks up the card. "Shall I open it?" She asks the girls._

 _"Yes." They respond eagerly._

 _Anna opens the card and she gasps. "Ladies pack your bags because we are going to... London!"_

 _Everyone jumps up screaming. "London. Omg we are going to London." Emily squeals._

 _"What are we waiting for, let's pack." The girls rush off to their rooms in a hurry to pack their belongings._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I hurry back to my room and quickly pack my belongings. I can't believe I am going to London. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opens and Lauren B and Amanda walk in. "Hi."

"Hey do you need help we just finished?" Amanda asks.

"Yes please." I accept.

They quickly pack the rest of my stuff and we venture out to the living room. "You excited about going to London?" Lauren asks.

"You have no idea. I've never been to London, my sisters live there and they love it, they tell me all there favourite places so it should be fun to actually see it."

"Good to hear, what do your sisters do again?"

"My older sister is a chartered accountant and my other one is an accountant she's studying well supposed to be."

"So she went there for a period of time and just never returned?" Amanda wonders.

I nod. "Basically that in a nutshell, she was originally supposed to go for 6 months because she wanted to take half a year off and travel, but whilst she was there she met a guy and she's only come home to renew her visa and for special occasions. But I haven't seen them in ages, I speak to them all the time though."

"And your other sister?"

"Sarah always wanted to work overseas, but she did the right thing, she finished uni in Australia worked until she finished her CA then wanted to work in Canada with her boyfriend but they broke up so she chose to go to London." I explain.

"How long have they both been there?"

"Sammy has been there a year and a half and Sarah over a year."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"When I made it home to Sydney for Christmas two years ago. I couldn't make it the last couple years but I'm hoping this year I do after all this."

"If you had the opportunity would you see them?" Lauren asks.

"Absolutely."

They smile. "We might be able to help you with that." Amanda whispers.

"Okay stop right there, you know we can't do that."

"Only if people find out, we can pretend we are site seeing and you go and visit them, and meet back somewhere later."

I smile. "I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine, and besides I won't be able to contact them."

"If you change your mind let us know." Lauren finishes.

* * *

We all head off to the airport and meet up with the crew. We arrive at the airport and we slowly make it to the gate and I notice Colby, Renee, and Chris talking amongst themselves.

Every time I see Colby I get butterflies and I never thought this process would work. I really like him. I wouldn't say love yet, but I'm falling for him.

I am in the middle of reading a book when I look up and see JoJo and Colby talking. I can't help but feel jealous. She's probably one of my biggest threats. Why wouldn't she be, she's beautiful, seems to have her life together, but I just have this gut feeling that she isn't here for the right reasons. Every chance she gets when cameras are around she talks herself up and talks about how good she is, that's probably because she wants to get the bachelorette role but if anyone were to get it I would want Amanda or Lauren.

Colby looks up and our eyes connect. I send him a shy smile and he sends one back. I go back to my book and feel a lot better.

I can't even imagine what he's going through. He has to actually date all of us, and for us we just enjoy our time with him but he must be going crazy.

Our flight is called and we slowly stand and make our way on the plane.

* * *

About two hours into the flight my two companions Amanda and Lauren are asleep and I can't seem to fall asleep myself. I slowly get out of my seat and make my way up the front of the plane to the bar. "Hi can I get a white wine please?" I ask the hostess as I sit down. She nods and goes to make it. I hear foot steps and turn my head and I see Colby walking in my direction. I turn my head back and accept the glass that is handed to me. Colby finally makes it to the bar and takes a seat next to me. I smile. "Hi."

"Hey." He greets.

"How's your flight so far?"

"Good, but I can't sleep."

"Same."

"Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Sure. So London, why did you chose there?"

He grins. "I've always loved it when I wrestled there and I thought why not. Have you ever been?"

I shake my head. "No, but I have always wanted to and now I get the chance to, so thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything in particular you want to do whilst your in London?" He asks.

I shrug. "I have a ton of things I would love to do, but I just want to enjoy my time."

"Is there any other places that you would like to see?" He asks.

I smile. "One day I'm going to travel the world. At least most of it, it's on my bucket list."

He smiles. "What else is on your bucket list?"

I grin. "Well I want to do a lap in a racecar on a racetrack. I want to get kissed ontop of the Eiffel Tower."

He smiles. "Anything else?"

"Tons of things but they are small things, some are things that I hope to do again one day."

"What?"

"I want to be able to get back up on the high bar, do a fullout routine at least one more time."

He looks at me in awe. "It must have been scary huh?"

I nod. "It happened so quickly I couldn't stop myself, and no one could have caught me. The funny thing was I was just doing a giant, I had finished all my difficult skills I was winding up for my dismount."

"Did they say that you could ever compete again?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, but I don't think I could ever compete like I did, firstly because I'm retired. Secondly, I'm older now and lastly I'd be to frightened to even get up there so that's why I put it on the bucket list."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

I smile. "What about you, what's on your bucket list?" I ask.

"Become a WWE wrestler, enter the WWE hall of fame, open my own wrestling company, help others that have struggled, have a family, enjoy life, live every day like its my last and do things that I don't expect or think will work."

"Like this?"

He chuckles. "Yes things like this."

"How are you going anyway, I know your head must be going crazy?"

"I'm doing okay, what about you, how has things been for you?"

"I'm slowly starting to see how this show can actually work. But I'm still worried that this whole scenario isn't real."

"I get it. This is so out of our reality but sometimes you have to do things like this to meet the right person."

I finish my glass and place it on the counter. "Well I'm going to see if I can get some rest before we land."

"Same here." Colby responds and we stand up. "Hey Anna?"

I turn around. "Yeah."

"Come talk to me if you ever feel like this isn't working for you because I never want you to think that its not."

I smile. "Thanks Colby I appreciate it."


	14. Chapter 14

_**And I'm back finally. I know it's been ages but been so busy with work and everything else between but don't fret I'm back and hopefully I can update another chapter soon.**_

 _ **Please enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **Anna xx**_

* * *

 **Annalise POV**

After landing in London we make our way to our hotel and rest as we have had a long flight and need some sleep.

The next day I wake up and go for a quick run.

After my run I find my way back to the townhouse and as I enter the kitchen the other ladies are organising breakfast. "Morning." I greet.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Amanda asks.

"Really good, just finished my run, have any producers come around yet?"

"Not yet." Lauren answers.

"Don't fret ladies I am here now." Ian declares entering the kitchen. We all laugh. "I need you ladies to finish eating and make your way to the lounge room, the next date card reveal is soon."

We finish eating and make out way into the lounge room and find the remaining ladies already there. I take a seat on the end of the couch next to Lauren. A few minutes later Renee walks we get ready to shoot.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Renee Young walks in the lounge room and the ladies all cheer as she enters. "Hello ladies." She greets._

 _"Hey." They all respond._

 _"I hope you all slept well last night because we have a big week this week. There will be a 1 on 1 and a group date." She announces and pulls out the card. "I will leave this here for you." Renee continues placing it on the coffee table. "Have fun ladies." She wishes and leaves._

 _JoJo gets up and grabs the card. "We ready to find out what date it is?" She asks the group._

 _"Yes." They all answer._

 _"Amanda, London is calling." JoJo reveals._

 _Amanda sits shocked. "OMG."_

 _"You better go get ready then." JoJo continues. "Because you have 30minutes to get ready."_

 _"Well I better get ready." Amanda responds and the girls follow her._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Arriving in London I'm excited for this experience to continue. Yes I'm still very cautious about this whole process but the feelings and connections I am making are real and that's what's scaring me. Especially the connection with a particular woman that whenever her name is brought up I'm thinking about her, which is a lot.

I arrive at my townhouse which is just a few houses down from the ladies. This week there are two dates; a one on one with Amanda, and the other is a group date.

Renee walks into my room. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey."

"How are you doing, I didn't get a chance to talk to you on the plane, hows your head?"

"I'm doing okay. There are less woman now and it's starting to scare me."

"You're doing great Colby. I know you're still doubtful but when I see you go out on dates and trying it shows that deep down you want this to work."

"I just wish I didn't have to do it on here to find someone." I confess.

"Maybe all it took was this opportunity for you to find someone, the one."

I smile nodding in agreement. "Thanks Renee for everything."

She smiles. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Lauren and I are helping Amanda get ready for her one on one date. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I'm nervous, Colby and I haven't had a lot of time together so I don't know if there is anything there." She worries.

"Use this date as a starter. You're a catch Amanda he would be an idiot not to notice that."

She smiles laughing. "This whole process is so weird but im thankful for it."

"As am I." Lauren agrees.

"I just want you two to know that if I don't win his heart at the end of this, I hope it's one of you two at the end." I admit.

"Likewise." Amanda agrees.

"I want to see you two girls find love because you both deserve it and I'm grateful for having met you through this crazy process, but I'm excited for this friendship in the future and excited to see where we all end up."

"Love you Leece." Lauren expresses and we group hug.

"Wow that shit got deep, let's get you ready for your date." I suggest and they both laugh.

* * *

 **JoJo POV**

I am walking past Lauren, Amanda and Annalise's room when I see their door is open ajar and they are talking. I secretly listen from the other side and hear Annalise say "I want to see you girls find love because you both deserve it and I'm grateful for having met you through this crazy process, but I'm excited for this friendship in the future and excited to see where we all end up."

I slowly smile listening to the conversation, this is my chance to get my biggest competition out of here, I couldn't do anything after her pop died but now that it's been a couple weeks I can finally make my move.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _Colby walks into the girls townhouse and walks down the corridor to find the ladies sitting around the lounge room taking. As soon as he appears in the walkway the girls scream in excitement "Hi."_

 _Colby smiles. "Hi ladies." He greets. The ladies approach Colby and greet him one by one with Amanda being the last one. "You ready for our date?"_

 _Amanda smiles. "Sure am."_

 _"Let's go." He invites and offers her his arm, which she takes and they leave the lounge. "See you ladies." He fairwalls and leaves._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I watch as Amanda leaves and again I have that sickening feeling of jealousy returning which I hate because this is how this process works. He will always go on dates but with each week I'm here it's getting harder and harder and I don't know how I am going to cope when it gets to the end.

I turn to walk out of the lounge when I feel eyes on me. I turn my head to see Jen and JoJo watching me closely and I sware I could see a smirk form on their faces. There is something off with those two and those looks don't mean well. I better watch my back from now on.

* * *

Later that night, Lauren and I are having a glass of wine in the living room when Amanda comes in with a huge smile on her face and a rose. "OMG you're back." I exclaim.

"I had the best time." She expresses sitting down with us.

"So what did you do?"

"We went on a tour of London and finished off with dinner on the London eye."

"OMG that sounds amazing." Lauren squeals.

"So how do you feel?" I ask.

"A lot more comfortable now." She answers.

* * *

The next day it is time to get up and get ready for our group date. I have no idea what we are doing but I'm excited to see Colby again. I haven't had a word with him since our chat on the plane and I miss talking to him. God what is wrong with me, how can I miss someone I've only known for a month now?

I quickly get up and shower and start getting ready. My hair in waves flowing down my back and my make up is natural. I put on a pair of jeans with boots and a skivvy. And to finish off the look is a black trench.

Once I'm ready I meet up with the girls and our car is here to take us to our date. We leave excited to find out what we are doing.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The ladies arrive at Buckingham Palace and they are in awe of what they see and just as they scan the area they see Colby standing closer to the palace observing it._

 _He turns and sees the girls and waves them over. They squeal and make their way over to him. Once they reach him the girls hug him one by one and lastly Annalise who has been speechless since arriving hugs Colby. "Hi." He greets her._

 _"Hey." She responds and they share a moment before he flips back into group date mode._

 _"You guys ready for our day?" He asks the ladies._

 _"Yes." They cheer just as a trumpet sounds and the guards start moving._

 _The girls flip around and witness the changing of the guard and once it's over the ladies are excited. "So today I thought it would be fun to do a little site seeing, get some food then end our day at a bar." He informs them. "You guys ready?"_

 _The girls cheer in response and they begin to walk further away and the last one to follow is Annalise who glances at the palace one more time enamoured by it. She smiles and follows the group._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Throughout the date we have been exploring the city of London and I have been taking it all in. I wish I would have been to London earlier, I can see why my sisters live here. I've seen Westminster Abby, London bridge, Big Ben, the London eye and it's been surreal, I will definitely have to come back and explore further.

We quickly change into evening close for our night portion of the date and unfortunately today I haven't spent lots of time with Colby today. He was being swarmed by Jen and JoJo and I'm slowly becoming bitter at them for trying to steal moments. I get that they are trying to get noticed, but don't do it out of the expense of others. I know what they are trying to do but they won't win, you'll see.

I change into a black jumpsuit with a long red jacket and red shoes. My hair is in curls and my make up is bold.

Once I'm happy with my look I smirk. I need to get Jen and JoJo of Colby's raider and I hate to say this and sound like a bitch but game on bitches.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _The ladies arrive at a rooftop bar that is crowded and for once they are filming in public. They walk to a sectioned off area where they sit down at a lounge and start to get some cocktails made._

 _Colby later arrives wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt and he's looking hot. The ladies stand up and he greets them and takes a seat between JoJo and Jen._

 _He picks up his glass and raises it. "A toast, to a wonderful day in London and to an interesting night." He toasts and the ladies cheers. They all drink from their glasses and can feel the tension in the air. Colby turns to JoJo "Care to join me?"_

 _She smiles. "Sure."_

 _He helps her up and they walk off, and the ladies left sit their uncomfortably. Things have just got interesting._

* * *

 **Anna POV**

I watch as JoJo walks away and I'm feeling sad. Why hasn't he spoken to me today? We've probably said a total of five sentences today, I'm starting to get upset. I grab my drink and scull it quickly.

I feel someone poking me in the side and turn to see Lauren looking at me cautiously. "You okay?" She mouths.

I shake my head. "No."

"Want to talk?"

I shake my head. "I'll be alright, I just need another drink." I finish and stand up and head to the bar.

I wait patiently in line with Lisa who has joined me as she has the money."You okay?" She asks.

I turn to face her. "No." I admit.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "Not really, I just feel confused, maybe a little worried too, I guess my mind is all over the place right now."

"I get it but I wouldn't worry, Colby adores you, we can all see it, just tell him how you feel." She advices.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _Colby and JoJo walk over to a private area and sit down on a love seat. "How have you enjoyed today?" Colby asks._

 _"I've had a blast, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here." She responds._

 _"I'm happy you're here."_

 _"I'm happy to be here."_

 _"So how are you going with everything?"_

 _"I'm okay, this journey is so weird but I'm just hopeful that it will work out."_

 _"Same." Colby admits. He then looks at JoJo "Is something bothering you? I've seen that you and Jen have been a little secluded from the rest of the ladies."_

 _JoJo turns and faces him. "Everything's fine on my end but I did overhear something that I don't want to repeat but I think it's best you know about it."_

 _Colby looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I overheard Annalise talking with Amanda and Lauren about this process and she was saying that she couldn't wait for all the things that she could do after this is over." JoJo lies and Colby looks at her wide eyed and shocked._

* * *

 **Colby POV**

Today has been great but today has felt weird. The group date felt so uncomfortable. For most of the date today, Jen and JoJo were the only ones trying to get my attention and extend on our relationships, but the other girls including Annalise were distant and I could tell that something has happened or something is happening.

So tonight I decided I wanted to pull everyone aside and ask how everything is going, because I want to get over this weirdness.

* * *

I arrive at the rooftop and the girls are sitting at the couches looking greattiful. As I glance at Annalise I had to do a double take as I almost didn't recognise her and she looks smoking. She is wearing a black figure hugging jumpsuit, with killer heels and her whole look, looks sexy, I have to control myself to keep it together, so I sit between JoJo and Jen.

I pull JoJo aside first as she was the closest and we walk to a private area and take a seat. "How have you enjoyed today?" I ask.

"I've had a blast, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here." She responds.

"I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here."

"So how are you going with everything?"

"I'm okay, this journey is so weird but I'm just hopeful that it will work out."

"Same." I agree and then decide to just ask right out. I turn to face her. "Is something bothering you, I've seen that you and Jen have been a little secluded from the rest of the ladies."

JoJo turns and faces me and I can see gears turning, something s going on. "Everything's fine on my end but I did overhear something from someone that I don't want to repeat but I think it's best you know about it."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard Annalise talking with Amanda and Lauren about this process and she was saying that she couldn't wait for all the things that she could do after this is over." Jojo lies.

I look at her and can immediately tell this story doesn't add up. I'm a pretty good reader of people and can tell when something isn't right, but I want to see if my instincts are true. "What'?"

"She was saying stuff like, she couldn't wait for all the parties to attend to, couldn't wait for all the things to look forward to." Now that is a lie, because I know Annalise and I know the real reason why she is here. What is jojo's game here? "I just thought it would be better to hear it from me, then potentially end up with someone that is here for the wrong reasons."

I nod trying to control my temper. I take a deep breath. "Thank you for informing me." I thank.

She smiles. "I'm just looking out for you." She goes to lean in to kiss me but I turn my head and she kisses my cheek. She blinks shocked but covers up and smiles again.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _JoJo and Colby arrive back and the tension in the room rises. JoJo sits down and Colby gestures to Lauren. "Care for a walk?" He asks._

 _Lauren smiles. "Absolutely." She accepts and they walk off._

 _Jojo smiles at Jen slyly and sits next to her whispering "seed is planted."_

* * *

 **Annalise POV**

Okay I am beyond annoyed now. I'm onto like my third drink and it's starting to hit me. Colby has taken more people aside but not me. Have I done something? Or is this my insecurities playing with me.

I tune out of everything and just sit there drinking when I hear someone call me by my nickname "Banana." They call out over the crowd. "Banana." They repeat again and louder. "Banana." They shout louder.

I turn around from my place from the lounge and look behind me in the direction of

the bathrooms and see two figures. It takes me a couple seconds to realise who they are and I feel my mouth drop, my heartbeat picks up and the tears start to form.

I haven't seen them in so long, and I see them standing not even ten meters away from me. I gasp in shock and everyone look at me confused about my sudden outburst. I'm about to lose it. "Sorry I um thought." I stutter. "I just thought I saw something. Uh I need to go to the restroom." I lie and bolt up from my place not caring how much of a show I'm putting on and walk rapidly in the direction where the two figures were, not seeing Colby arrive back at the lounge and looking around for me.

* * *

I stop just before the bathroom doors and can feel my heart beat pick up more as everyone is now looking in my direction. I push open the doors and standing their in the middle of the bathroom are two of the most important people in my life "Banana." They whisper.

And I completely lose it. It's my sisters. I lunge at both of them crying uncontrollably and we fall to the ground. "OMG." I cry. "I can't.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Sarah whispers, hugging me tightly.

I squeeze her. "I can't believe you're here."

"We are so proud of you." Sammy expresses.

I look up at them with tears. "You are?"

"We always have been, and we always will. But we also knew that you needed to do something like this to step out of your comfort zone." Sarah responds.

"I'm in way over my head." I confess.

"That's your insecurities talking Anna. You are amazing, and any guy would be stupid not to pick you." Sammy responds.

I laugh and hug them again as the door suddenly opens. "Annalise." I hear Lauren question. I freeze as she steps inside seeing me on the floor holding my two favourite people crying. "Anna?"

"Uh, please, please don't say anything." I plead.

She nods and approaches us as Sarah and Samantha eye her closely. "I won't, but what's going on, everyone is worried, you just got up out of the blue, but I guess I know why now. Are these your sisters?"

"What gave it away?" I question and Sammy laughs.

Lauren smiles. "Well for one you hugging two strangers on the floor in a public bathroom doesn't seem like something you would do, and two, it makes sense for the rush getting in here." She answers.

I laugh. "I'm sorry it's just i haven't seen them in so long, and i think not being with family since pop passed, everything just erupted."

"You don't have to explain yourself but I would quickly finish this reunion because Amy is coming in here next if I don't bring you back."

Sammy and Sarah help me off the floor and I hug them tightly. "I miss you." I whisper.

"We miss you, but Banana, don't let your insecurities get the better of you, you always have, just let it out and see what happens." Sarah advices and they go to leave, and turn back.

"Before we go, I think it's best you know, we overheard a conversation between one of his conversations with one of the girls and she was trying to get you out of here." Sammy warns.

I freeze as does Lauren. "It wouldn't have happened to be a fake ass bitch with brown hair and fake tits would it?" I question.

They grin nodding, "Show her no mercy."

I smile. "I will."

They leave and leave Lauren and me standing there. "So they were your sisters?" She laughs.

I laugh for the first time today. "Yeah, when we get together, our bogan side comes out and we show no fury."

"What do you think JoJo did?"

"Tried to get rid of her compition, but if I know Colby, I don't think he will fall for it."

* * *

 **Colby POV**

I walk back to the group with Emily when I see Annalise scurry off quickly towards the bathroom. She looks frantic and it's alerted me and everyone is looking in her direction. "Um what's going on?" I ask confused.

"She just suddenly leaped up and ran to the bathroom. She said she saw someone." JoJo answers.

"Who?" I ask, but might have an inkling of who it was.

"She didn't say but she just leapt up and scurried off."

"Do you want me to see if she's ok?" Amy asks who has seen the whole thing, as did everyone else.

"How about me?" Lauren suggests. "I'm her roommate, she confides in me, she hasn't been herself lately, want me to talk to her?"

I nod. "If you could."

"If you aren't back shortly I'm coming in there." Amy warns.

Lauren smiles. "Ok."

* * *

We watch as Lauren walks off and she's in there for a few minutes when the door opens and we are expecting to see Anna and Lauren walk out but two ladies walk out and they look familiar like I've seen them before. They keep their eyes down but as they walk further away the taller one turns back around and eyes me and smiles before they leave. It suddenly clicks and I smile. I chuckle and now see that it all makes senses. Someone had a sneaky catch up in the girls bathroom.

A few moments late the doors open again and Lauren has her arm around Anna who wipes her face. She's been crying. Amy walks up to Annalise before she gets back to the group and asks if she's ok. "I'm fine. Just needed a minute." She assures.

I watch her carefully. I see a new light about her now. Maybe that's what she needed, she's been down since her pops passing, I've only seen glimpses of the Anna I'm slowly falling for, wait falling for?

Anna rejoins the group. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She looks at me for the first time today and I could never not stop staring into her eyes. "I'm getting there." She responds.

"How about a walk?"

She smiles. "I'd love one."

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Colby and I walk to a private area and sit down and for the first time today ans I look into his eyes and I could stare at his all day. "Hi." I start.

He smiles. "Hi."

"So today has been."

"Weird." He cuts me off.

I laugh. "Yeah weird and uncomfortable."

"It has."

"And I think I know why?"

"Do go on." He encourages.

"I think it has to do with gossip and someone trying to bad mouth me."

He nods. "Something along the lines. Basically in a nutshell you aren't here for the right reasons, which is bull."

"Shit." I cut off and he laughs. "Bullshit. I know you wouldn't of believed it but I think it's my insecurities popping up that maybe there's a milichance you might have, but I think I trust in our relationship that we have that you don't."

"I don't believe it. I think I know you well enough to know that you are here for the right reasons."

"I am by the way."

"Good to hear. Now how was your surprise visit from your sisters?" He asks.

I gasp in shock. "How?"

"I know you well enough now to know most things about you. I know that you won't just make a scene like that for anyone. I know that your sisters do live in this city and I know that because when they walked away one of them looked back at me they smiled at me and I have seeen that smile somewhere before." I smile and he smiles. "And I love seeing it."

I smile harder and lean into him and he meets mine and we kiss. We kiss for a few minutes taking in the moment. "Thank you for being so considerate. I know I have been a bit of a nuisance lately." I apologise.

He frowns. "Now that's bullshit. You haven't been a nuisance. You have a right to not be in the right frame of mind at times, but I want you to know, that I am here for you at any time."

"Thank you," I thank and smile and he leans in and kisses me again.

"And can I just say you look fucking smoking tonight." He compliments.

I laugh loudly at his boldness. "So my plan worked."

He grins. "So this was your plan all along huh?"

I nod. "Got to keep my compition away from you."

He smirks and leans in kisses me again lingering longer. "You don't have any compition with her."

I smirk leaning in "good," and I kiss him again leaving us breathless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Anna POV**

After the group date we arrive back at the townhouse. Lauren ended up getting the group date rose this evening which I'm happy for her. I'm glad it was her, not Jojo or Jen. They are trouble and I intend to make sure they go home.

We make it back to our room and get out of our clothes and get ready to end our night. "How was your alone time?" Amanda asks me.

"It was good, but Colby told me something interesting." I respond.

"What?"

"Someone in the club overheard Jojo telling Colby that I wasn't here for the right reasons."

"She said that?"

Lauren nods her head. "It's true."

"How do you know?"

Lauren glances at me. "Because she was there when I was told just before that." I answer.

"What?"

"You know how I jumped up and ran to the bathroom?" I ask and she nods. "Well I happened to see my sisters tonight."

She gasps. "OMG, and they overheard?"

I nod. "Yes, they have a knack for picking out complete bullshit and he didn't believe it."

"Good, because out of everyone here you are the most dedicated to this process."

I smile. "I'm trying, I'm still confused but I'm excited now."

"It's good to see you happy again." Lauren admits.

"It's good to feel happy." I admit.

"So how were your sisters?" Amanda asks.

"They are good, just as shocked to see me, but they are proud of me, and just want me to give it all I've got."

"Good advice." Lauren responds.

...

The next day goes quick and it's time for the next rose ceremony. I get ready and want to put in a little extra effort again tonight. Tonight I am wearing a lace Aqua long-sleeved dress that is mid length with my hair in curls and nude pumps. For my make up I have gone for a bronze smokey eye.

Once finished we leave the town house and are driven to a roof top where the rose ceremony is held. We pile in and you can tell in the air that the house is dived and that tonight is going to be interesting.

...

 **Colby POV**

Yesterday's group date was great. During the day portion it was a little weird but by the time we finished at the club the date ended great. I already know who I'm sending home next so I organise a quick cocktail party followed by a rose ceremony.

"You ready?" Chris Harrison asks as we drive to the roof top.

"Yeah."

"How you doing with everything?"

"Slowly getting my head around this, and I'm starting to make deep connections with some woman here."

"Hesitant?"

"Not as much as I was."

"Good." He smiles. "Where here, you know who you're sending home?"

I nod. "I've known since last night."

...

 **Anna POV**

We arrive at a roof top and it's beautifully set up with candles and flowers with a lounge in the centre. We get situated around the couch and pour ourselves some drinks to get ready for Colby to arrive. "Someone's eyeing you?" Amanda whispers.

I turn to my left and see Jojo watching me. "Someone's a little creepy." I retort.

Amanda and Lauren laugh. "How can you be so calm?"

"Because she wants a reaction from me which I'm not going to give to her. You watch and see who's left."

"You are that positive?" Lauren questions.

"Positive about what?"

"Jojo going home tonight."

"No I actually think she's safe for now, if I were Colby, I would want to send home her closest people here."

"You mean Jen and Caila?" Amanda wonders.

"Not so much Caila but Jen first, then her." I answer.

...

 **3rd person POV**

 _Colby arrives at the cocktail party and the ladies stand. "Hello." He greets._

 _"Hi." The ladies retort._

 _"You all look beautiful." He begins. "I hate to be cheesy but let's toast to a lovely night and let's see what happens."_

 _"Cheers." The ladies say in unison._

 _"Caila would you like to talk?" Colby begins and offers his arm and they walk off for some alone time._

 _..._

 _A few minutes later Colby and Caila arrive back and they approach the couch. JoJo stands and stops them in their track. "Mind if we have a moment." She almost demands._

 _Colby hesitantly nods. "Sure."_

 _Jojo grabs his arm and they turn to walk away. As this is happening Annalise watches the moment and smiles up at him and he returns it as he walks away._

 _A few minutes go by and JoJo and Colby hasn't come back yet, "I think I'm going to go steal Colby back." Annalise whispers to Lauren._

 _She smirks. "Go get him."_

 _Annalise does a mock salute and they both laugh as and she stands up. "Where are you going?" Jen asks a little worried._

 _"Just bringing Colby back." She answers and walks off in the direction Colby and JoJo went._

 _..._

 _Annalise walks around a corner and sees Jojo and Colby on the couch. Jojo is talking non stop to Colby and he's looking a little bored. Annalise comes into view and he smiles._

 _Annalise walks up to him and the sound of her heals makes JoJo turn her head and she stops talking. "Hey." She greets sweetly. "Mind if I have a talk with Colby?"_

 _JoJo doesn't answer. "I was just about to come back but you saved me from getting up." Colby answers._

 _Annalise laughs. "You don't mind do you JoJo?"_

 _She glares at her looking away from Colby and for the first time the cameras see it too. "Sure."_

 _"Great."_

 _Jojo stands and walks away and Annalise and Colby makes sure she has gone. Annalise turns back to Colby and smiles as she gets closer to the couch. "Thanks for the save." Colby smirks._

 _"She was just taking way to long." Annalise retorts and Colby chuckles and quickly pulls her down and she falls onto him and she laughs as he kisses her._

...

 **Colby POV**

I am having a talk with JoJo more like she's talking my ear off when I hear footsteps approaching. I peer up and see Annalise approaching and I smile up at her.

She walks closer and JoJo hears her heels and turns her head to see Annalise just to the side of her. "Hey." She greets sweetly. "Mind if I borrow Colby?"

I look back at JoJo who hasn't answered. "I was just about to come back but you saved me from getting up?" I answer.

Anna laughs then looks back at JoJo. "You don't mind do you JoJo?"

I fight hard not to laugh at her bitchiness which is turning me on. JoJo faces Annalise completely I don't know what she's doing but Annalise is trying to not laugh again. "Sure." She grumbles.

"Great." Anna thanks.

JoJo stands and walks away and we watch to make sure she has gone and we turn back to look at each other. She smiles as she steps closer to me within an arms reach away looking smoking in her dress. "Thanks for the save." I thank smirking.

"She was just taking way to long." She retorts and I chuckle as I quickly pull her down on top of me and she laughs as I attach my lips to hers. We come up for breath. "Well that was worth the long wait."

I laugh. "You look beautiful." I compliment,

She blushes. "Thank you."

"You enjoying London?"

"Loving London, I will have to come back here again." She answers. "Where's your head at?"

"I know what to do." I answer.

"Good." she smiles and kisses me.

"I'm going to have to make it dramatic tonight though."

She looks up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Then trust me when I say I'm going to make tonight a bit more suspenseful."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, but you will know when the time comes."

"Well in that case I better make more of an impact on you then." She grins and leans in to kiss me again and we kiss for a few moments and hear footsteps.

We turn our heads and see Renee has come into view. "Sorry to inturupt but it's time for the rose ceremony." She announces.

Annalise turns to face me. "Trust me." I mouth.

She nods. "I do."

...

 **3rd person POV**

 _The rose ceremony has begun and its time for Colby to select the woman that are continuing on. The ladies stand in a line and Colby walks up and stands looking at all the woman as they stand there nervous._

 _Amanda and Lauren stand to the side a little as they all have roses. There is only Emily, Jen, JoJo, Caila and myself left. Colby grabs the first rose and takes a breath. "Emily." He calls out first. She approaches and accepts. "Caila. He grabs the next rose and looks up and the last three take deep breaths. Amanda and Lauren look on worried. Jen and JoJo grab each other's hands. Annalise looks nervous for the first time. "JoJo." Colby calls out and the room is stunned. Amanda and Lauren grab each others hands._

 _JoJo accepts the rose and confidently smirks at Annalise which everyone sees. Annalise tries not to glare and twitches her thumbs calming herself._

 _Renee walks up and looks at both Jen and Annalise. "Jen, Annalise, this is the final rose, the person that does not get receive it must say their goodbyes." Renee says apologetically._

 _Colby grabs the last rose and takes a deep breath. He looks up at Jen and Annalise. "Annalise." Colby whispers and she takes a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Annalise steps forward and approaches Colby. "Annalise, will you please accept this rose?"_

 _She breaths. "Yes." and hugs him and whispers in his ear "that was suspenseful." He smiles and she walks back to the rest of the girls._

 _JoJo rushes over to Jen and hugs her. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispers to Jen._

 _Amanda and Lauren grab onto Annalise who smiles at them and they return it. They watch as Jen says goodbye to Colby and leaves._

...

 **Annalise POV**

After the rose ceremony is finished we wait for our car to take us back and standing outside and down the end of the corner is Renee and Colby talking. He sees me and signals for me to follow him. I turn back to see the other girls talking and not seeing the interaction.

I sneakily make my way around the corner and when I round it i pump into Colby who is already waiting. "Oof." I grumble.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Are you made of steal or something?" I wince as I rub my arm.

"Almost." He jokes. "You ok?"

"You told me to trust you and I did, I still do."

"You get what I was trying to do?"

I nod. "As soon as I found out about the gossip I knew you wouldn't have any of it, so you did what you needed to do as well as make the episode suspenseful. The room felt it, good job."

"You weren't worried a little?"

"No because you told me to trust you, and I believe that you are a man of your word." I explian. "And if I was in your position I would have done the same thing."

He grins. "Really?"

"Yes. You and me are much alike, we don't like our names being tarnished."

"Thanks for having faith in me, it's been hard to get my name back positive again." He thanks.

I look up at him. "I don't care about what happened in your past Colby. It's what you do in the future that counts, show everyone that. Show them that, that was you when you were young, when you thought you were invincible. That you thought you were king of the hill, show everyone who you really are."

He smirks. "King of the hill?"

"Hey don't tease me you know what I am trying to say."

He smiles. "Yeah I do. But thanks again for trusting me."

"Always." I smile.


End file.
